The Lightning Strike
by MaroonAngel of Darkness
Summary: Lightning is a monster that is said to lurk in the ruins of Bodhum, ruins that are to be rebuilt as homes for people, even get turned into a city. Only Lightning stands in the way of those plans. Noctis is sent to hunt and kill Lightning, what he finds though, it the last thing he expects.
1. Chapter 1

At the moment, she was feeling many things. None was more clear to her than these three.

Anger.

Confusion.

And fear.

With her heart pounding like the drums of a storm, echoing and pounding in her head, almost deafening the shouts of men and the scream of a woman. Frantic, confused, and scared, Claire rushed after those bellows, trying to locate them as best as she could. Sweat beaded down and clung to her like fading rain drops, still struggling to hold on to her form before they fell. Her breathe came out short, panting as she ran and pushed her way through; eyes searching through the darkness, struggling to distinguish shadows in her hasten state.

The woman's cries and struggles were ceased, though the men still shouted and roared. Guessing the most possible way, Claire shoved her way through the dark branches, grimly noticing that she could hear the brush of waves over the sand. The realization of the possibility turned her blood cold.

The ocean.

They were going to the ocean.

Against better judgement, she shouted back, calling out as she stumbled out of the forest and onto the clear beach, tears curling down her cheeks.

"Mom!" she cried out, searching and freezing when she found them.

There were four men, two holding a struggling woman securely. In the glare of the moon, Claire saw that she was bound and gagged, her blue eyes wide and frantic as she jerked and bucked in those gripping arms. Those men were carrying her to the dock's edge.

Claire wanted to run. Towards them or away, even she didn't know. She simply wanted to move, do something; only she was rooted on the spot, her body numb to the shock, her mind flying into chaos, not settling on a single thought or will that could help her with this situation.

She could only watch, stiff and scared, as the men reached the end of the dock. They started to sway the woman back and forth before they threw her into the air. Time stood still for Claire as she watched her mother go through the air, gradually falling down to the hungry waters.

Only when the dreading, echo of a splash filled the air, followed by the hoots and howls of the men, declaring her dead, did Claire snap out of it.

Her feet moved, running towards them and ducking under the docks. The water twisted and shoved at her, tripping her as she moved through the water as fast as she could, swimming close to the wood stands, clinging to them whenever she was unbalanced. All the while, her eyes stayed glued to the spot where her mother had hit the water, all the while waiting for her to rise up from the depths.

Her mother never came up, and by the time Claire reached the spot, she dove under searching and reaching in the black water.

Cold liquid was the only thing to pass between her shaking fingers, and black was the only thing to sting her eyes. Desperate, she went as deep as she could, she could not feel a trace of her, see her, or even hear her thrash in the water. For her to go so deep so fast, they must have tied stones to her.

A sense of loss, fear of it and how alien the water was around her, she came up to the surface, choking on air and tears as she struggled at the surface.

"Look what we have here," one voice declared above, catching the attention of all.

Claire ignored them, still choking and quivering as she clung to a post, her mind swimming as her body became as cold as the water. She half expected, half hoped that she would rise up, only nothing came up out of the water after her.

"Its the witch's kid," the leer continued.

Finally, Claire looked up, slitting her eyes into glare, blinking the water out of her eyes as waves rose up around her.

"Leave her alone, she's just a kid."

"A witch's kid! Let her live, she'll develop magic to get back at us."

"Aye, I'd rather kill the kid then take that risk. Besides, she's always been an eyesore."

Before Clarie of anyone else could respond, one man crouched down, grabbing her head and pushing her down. Squeezing her eyes close and holding her breathe, CLaire struggled against the larger hand, trying to push her down into the thrashing water around her. As an eleven year old, her strength was little compared to a grown man's, and with the slippery surface of the wood she clung too, she was easily being pushed down underneath the surface.

Becoming desperate, she tried crawling down the wood piece, to escape that hand. Only his fingers curled around her hair, keeping her pinned and still, just below the surface. Her lungs started to hurt as the lack of air started to get to her.

She let go of the wood, her hands flying up, sinking her nails into that hand as hard as she could. That hand reeled back, releasing her and she quickly took the chance to swim up, gasping a large mouthful of air before she was slammed back down below the surface, the hand tugging sharply at her hair as a distant angry voice yelled at her.

Her hands flew up again, sinking her nails into him, only this time, he didn't withdraw like she had hoped. He tightened his grip on her hair, pulling the strands painfully. She thrashed and kicked under the water, her head starting to get light from the pain and lack of air.

No!

She wasn't going to die! Not like this! Not when murderers like them still lived!

Something snapped inside Claire, a dark raging feeling that spread and seeped through her very core. Dark thoughts filled her head, calming her as she stilled under that hand, allowing herself to fall limp.

After a few minutes, the hand that held her pulled her up, holding her by the hair.

"She dead?" one asked.

"As dead as dead could be," the man that held her declare, shaking her slightly before throwing her back into the water. "The witches of Bodhum are gone."

They turned away from the two bodies they left in the water, unaware that the girl that floated in the surface twitched, her eyelids flickering. With a gasp, they flew open, and white shine gleamed through her eyes, filling her iris in a silver glow. White marking spread out throughout her body. The water and air quivered, thrashing up and about, covering her from sight as the water thrashed around her.

The four men paused at the sound of thrashing water. Turning around, they expected the girl or woman to be at the surface, trying to stay afloat.

Only when they turned around, there was nothing on the water's surface. No body floating about, no one jerking on the water's surface; just the empty space of the water's surface.

"Bodies float, don't they?" one man asked.

"Maybe something got to them, like a fish..."

"Why is the water so still?"

They all peered over the docks, staring down at the suddenly still waves. One man slowly drew near, peering into the black top, listening to the gentle lull of the waves as they slid over the sand beach.

"Anything?"

The man frowned, "Naw, there's nothing-"

Water flew up, and a large, white form flew, up, with a flash of fangs being the last thing any of the men saw.

* * *

**this is a totally random thought that popped into my head, and one i don't plan on having as a long story. this idea is inspired by my favorite book as a kid _The __Goblin Wood_ by Hilari Bell.**

**in the story, a girl's mother is accused of being a witch and she is tossed into the water to drown, leaving her daughter alone to soak in the pain and rage of the loss. the outcome, the girl grew to hate humans and found understanding among the abused and mistreated goblins; with the pain she feels, she lashes out on humans and what they did to her and the goblins.  
**

**this (should be) short story will be loosely based off this book, but it won't be the same. anyway, tell me what you think ^^ reviews are greatly appreciated.  
**

**noctis is appearing in the next chapter  
**


	2. Chapter 2

It was a hot day today. The sun was high in the air, chasing away any cloud that was bold enough to lurk in its presence. It was on this hot day, with the sun glaring down on all that dare and slip out of the shelter of the shadows and under its heated breath that Noctis found himself bearing through. Sweat beaded down his forehead, soaking his body and staining the clothes he wore. He was thankful he didn't pick anything he didn't care about; though he regretted wearing black.

The only other thing that was ruining his day for him were the yellow feathers clinging to him as he struggled not to slide off the large bird he was on, bucking in discomfort for having such an inexperienced rider. The thought of someone seeing him like this brought a dark flush to his face. He could imagine the laughter it would bring. King Caelum's only son and heir, having trouble on one of the most docile animals ever known to ride.

At least he wasn't alone, his two close friends were having just as much trouble, though the third couldn't help himslef in pointing out their current frustrated shame.

"You guys suck at riding chocobos!" Prompto Highwind, one of his very few, maybe even his only friend that was a commoner, couldn't help but hoot back at him, mockingly guiding his large, yellow bird around them, a sneer on his lips.

Noctis merely gritted his teeth, concentrating on not sliding off as his chocobo suddenly dipped to the side, trying to slide him off, clucking and clicking with equal frustrating.

His first and possibly his closest friend, Ignis Aurelius, son of his father's adviser and will be his own adviser, couldn't hold back the bite in his tone as he snapped at Prompto, clinging to the bird, reins forgotten. "Well some of us didn't grow up on farms!" he bellowed out, almost taking in a mouthful of feathers. Prompto merely laughed at his misfortune, trotting his bird forward, purposely shaking its tail feathers at them.

Ignis cursed while Noctis, and his last comrade and friend, Gladious von Kirschenbaum, simply struggled with staying on their birds as the dipped and bucked.

Grimacing, Gladious asked, "Why are we riding chocobos again?"

"I rather we drive," Ignis put in gruffly.

"We can't," Noctis called out grimly, his brow furrowing in frustration. "From what I got, _Lightning _reacts violently to motor vehicles. Its recorded that he goes after any bikes or cars that drive around in this area. The safest way to travel is on foot, or on a chocobo." Or so those reports said. Either way, it was highly advised and preferred to travel on chocoboes here.

"How about we just walk then," Ignis insisted. "I want off this bird just as much as it does."

"Might be faster," Gladious agreed.

"Yeah," was all Noctis could get out, pulling on the reins to still the chocobo enough so that he could slide off. The bird had other plans though. A sudden tilt to the side, and Noctis was on his butt, sore from atop the hard, dirt ground.

Ignis faced similar problems, and it seemed only Gladious was able to make it off the bird, standing tall on his feet, though he was wobbly.

As soon as they were off, the birds didn't waste any time before charging off leaving the three men in the dust, staring after the birds gapingly.

"Well, isn't that just grand?" Ignis huffed as he pushed himself up, grumbling as he went. "Always nice to know we have such loyal beast at our sides."

"I don't know," Gladious chuckled, clasping the smaller man's shoulders, jerking him slightly. "If I had to carry you, and listen to you talk on and on, I might try and buck you off as well," Gladious teased, merely laughing off the dark look Ignis sent him.

"Don't worry Ignis," Noctis voiced, grimacing as he tried to soothe his sore anus. "If it can be helped, we're never riding another chocobo as long as we live."

"Thank Pulse," Ignis declared.

"Come on," Gladious urged, "lets go before Prompto gets too far ahead."

"Agreed, I hate to imagine what sort of trouble he could get us into," Ignis stated as the three of them walked up of the dirt road, occasionally glancing at the high trees that towered unnaturally above them. Behind those tress and mingling around them were the darkest shadows they've ever seen in the broad daylight. Behind the fence of broad trunks, it was blacker than night.

"I'd hate to go in there," Gladious murmured.

"We might end up going too," Noctis voiced, glancing at those dark shadows.

"I doubt there's anything in there," Ignis grumbled out, taking the chance to wipe his glasses.

"Lightning's in there," Gladious put out.

Ignis scoffed. "Bodhum has been known to be uninhabited for a long time. Humans haven't been here for a few good centuries. Its only till recently that we've come back into Bodhum. I think Lightning is just a myth made to avoid Bodhum. If anything, I'd say that there was a flood or plague that drove people away, or maybe some large storm. Bodhum was a city next to an ocean, its hard to say the sort of things that can happen."

"People are having problems here," Noctis pointed out.

"Then that's probably the trees," Ignis stated, nodding to the firm row around them. "Look at them! Even with the technology we have today, they'd be difficult to cut down and clear away. I don't see why they'd need truthfully. Lightning is a myth, and its only the trees that stand in the way of rebuilding Bodhum."

"You seems sure that Lightning is a myth," Gladious mused.

"Because Lightning is," Ignis insisted.

"Wanna bet? 50 gil?"

Ignis scowled at him, then beamed. "I hope I won't be emptying your pocket," he teased. "For Lightning is a myth. There is no way there is such a thing as a monster."

"Hey Ignis, can you tell me everything you gathered about Lightning again?" Noctis asked.

Ignis sighed, "Well, Lightning is said to run as fast, maybe even faster than the wind; it has the physical strength to rival a behemoth, though I believe it isn't as big as a behemoth is. Lightning is said to be a slayer to mankind and is almost as old as Bodhum itself. Some crazy people even think that Lightning could be a child of Odin."

"Odin?"

"He is... a servant so to speak, specifically to a forgotten god known as Etro. Odin was a war hero, barely surviving the impossible to defend his beloved. For her success, Etro granted him eternal life and granting him great power, and now he is one of many that serves her. I believe he acts as both a guardian, as well as a reaper."

"And Lightning is possibly his child?"

"So some say. Lightning's description is very clear, though a lot point out that Lightning looks similar to Odin, though there are difference."

"Like what?" Noctis asked. But before Ignis could reply, a voice boomed out loudly over them, catching their attention and bringing out a dark scowl from Ignis.

"Don't tell me you guess got bucked off?" a laughing voice shouted over. They turned to see a smirking Prompto, perched high and proud on his chocobo, leering down at them from where they stood on a hill. Beside him was a stern woman with long blonde hair and glasses sat on a black chocobo, with three familiar chocobos behind them. The mount less riders all grimaced at the sight of the birds.

"We were not bucked off," Ignis declared as the two groups drew near. "We got off because those birds are ridiculous!"

Prompto opened his mouth to make a snide comment, but was hushed as the woman spoke up. "I would at least try and make the effort to learn, Ser Aurelius. Chocobos are the safest and fasted way to travel in this area. And Lightning seems to be the least violent around them."

"Told ye Lightning was real," Gladious whispered smugly. Ignis merely smacked him back.

"Least violent?" Noctis asked.

The woman's eyes flickered to him and she nodded. "Indeed my prince, Lightning has been... terribly short tempered with us when we drive cars or some other motor vehicle. The chocobos, well, attacks are rare when we ride them around. I'd keep that in your best interest."

"Who are you?" Noctis asked.

"Nabaat. Jihl Nabaat," she answered, turning her chocobo around to the hill, nodding for them to follow. "I fill you in on everything."

"Is Lightning really real?" Ignis asked immediately, his voice laced with skepticism.

Nabaat's greenish grey eyes flickered with amusement as she turned to him. "A nonbeliever, eh? Oh how fun," she chuckled. "But yes, Lightning is real, she is very real."

"She?" Prompto repeated.

"Well, as of now, Lightning has remained genderless, but that doesn't stop the people here for giving her a gender."

"So what's the story here," Noctis pressed, looking up at her as he walked alongside her and her bird.

"Well I'm sure you know the basics of it. Bodhum was a long abandoned ruined and people avoided because of Lightning, though now most brush her off as a myth. The council decided to revive Bodhum and workers were sent here to clear away the trees, see what they could work with and what to destroy. They weren't even a day in their work when Lightning strikes, literally.

"From what I gathered, five hours into the area and simply exploring, a storm came out of no where with wild electricity everywhere, and in the flash of a fairly bright one, Lightning herself stood in all her glory. She destroyed all the machines that they brought and killed about ten people; mindful, half of them were idiots trying to stop her.

"The council was contacted and they scoffed at them; but they did agree to send a military unit as protection for the workers." A smirk rose up on Nabaat's face. "Just like the workers, Lightning was here to greet us on day one." She faced them all, her eyes flaring up with excitement. "It was the most exhilarating experience in my whole life."

"And these past five months were spent trying to find a way to stop her?" Noctis asked.

"Yes," she said evenly. "We've spent our time trying to get...control of this situation and how Lightning is. Thankfully, we've picked up enough information about Lightning to get past all her irks and annoyances, somewhat anyway."

"So what should we do to keep this hothead off our backs?" Gladious wondered.

"Its simple really, don't work with technology, or at least, the noisy technology. Don't harm the trees, burn them, Lightning gets mad, cut them—"

"Lightning gets mad," Prompto put in.

"Yes. And most of all, don't slip into the forest. Especially not alone. Can't tell you how many idiots I lost simply because they thought they could slip into Lightning's lair or something. Lightning always finds them, and she always ends them." Nabaat sighed. "She can make this work quite dragging, especially when I have idiots on the job, doing things on their own." She shot them all a dark, serious look. "Don't you ever go into the forest, especially you my prince. Lightning won't care if you will be ruler of this land someday. To her, you are nothing but another intruder."

"Is there a way to counter Lightning?" Gladious asked.

"I'm afraid not," Nabaat said grimly. "Lightning is intelligent and difficult to kill. She can easily see through most ploys and won't fall for simply tricks and traps. Bullets don't affect her, and tranquilizers are usually shrugged off or evaded. Fire doesn't burn her, and gas we have yet to try, but are very reluctant too. We don't want this area poisoned after all."

"Have you thought about like caging her in?" Gladious offered.

"Three times. Lightning broke through the first, climbed over the second, and the third... well, we lost one of our mechanics. Lets just leave it that Lightning spirited him away."

"How about in combat?" Noctis pressed.

Nabaat paused, her eyes wide, staring ahead in shock. Slowly, she turned her skeptical eyes towards Noctis. "Combat?" she repeated, "You want to fight Lightning? Face to face?"

"From my understanding, it has yet to be done," Noctis reasoned, calculations sweeping through his dark blue eyes. "Why not give it ago? Why not challenge Lightning like that?"

"No offense my prince, but are stupid? You want to fight a monster that even bullets can't harm? I highly doubt your weapons would be enough against Lightning." She paused, tilting her head to listen, then she grimaced darkly. "Damn," she muttered. Turning her chocobo sharply, she jogged it up a hill. "Come with me Caelum, perhaps you should see for yourself what you're up against."

Glancing at one another, the boys ran after her, with Prompto easily keeping up with his chocobo. As they neared the top of the hill, they could all hear it; the thundering roar or engines along with the hoots and screams of young men echoing throughout the area; with earth shaking explosions following behind them.

At the top of the hill, they all peered down to see a group of motorcyclists riding their way along a dirt path below them, their bodies flailing as they threw explosions as the trees, creating small fires and scorch marks on the trees.

"This group of bikers have recently moved into this area," Nabaat voiced, staring down at the group indifferently. "We have tried again and again to shoo them off and warn them about coming here, and now it looks like their ignorance will get them what they deserve," she stated flatly.

"Aren't you going to chase them out?" Prompto asked.

"We tried, I'm not willing to save their hides though. They brought this upon themselves."

Frowning, they all stared down and watched, watched as the bikers jerked and rode among themselves, throwing whatever explosions they had at the surrounding trees, laughing in their wake as thick trails of smoke drifted up and slowly started to fog the area.

Something flew out of the smoke though, a large, silver blur flying out and racing towards the bikers. The boys blinked in shock and awe, leaning forward to get a better glimpse of the creature racing after the oblivious bikers.

It was a large silver beast, running on all fours on long, slender legs. Its body was broad and lean, with a long reaching neck, with a glinting, pale mane and tail lashing behind it. It easily caught up with the bikers, swooping down on the one in the back before he could even see it. With large jaws opening, the creature sunk its teeth into the biker, killing him before he could even scream. Lifting him and the biker, it threw them both at the other bikers, creating a large explosion and kill all the bikers at once.

Even then the creature didn't stop though, it sped on, darting into the thick dark cloud and disappearing from sight. When it cleared, the only remains were bike parts scattered all over the place.

Nabaat sighed, "Well, that was disappointing. She was holding back today."

"H-holding back?" Prompto stuttered.

"Why of course," Nabaat eased, her voice full of delight. "This isn't even close to what she can do. If anything, this has to be one of her more sloppy, lazy kills. Maybe its because they were idiots. She gets a little lazy with idiots." Chuckling to herself about her own joke, she turned to them all, smiling as she said, "Well boys, I welcome you to Bodhum. Hopefully, Lightning won't be too hard on you during your stay here."

Chuckling to herself, she turned her chocobo around, easily walking away to the wreck down below, hardly bothered by the sight they just saw. Same couldn't be said to the four friends, standing stiff and still. "Noctis," Prompto managed out.

"Yeah...?"

"What did we get into too?"

"I... I don't know Prompto. I really don't."

* * *

**i'll end it here and whew, this is the possibly the second time i wrote something above 2000 words. **

**now i can't remember which game, but there was one about odin being a knight fighting an impossible battle for his beloved and ended up becoming a summon with powers for his courage.  
**

**Lightning looks like Odin's horse, sleipnir in his Gestalt mode, though i added a mane and a tail, and jaws ^^  
**

**as far as i can tell, in the final fantasy world, with the only known horse being sleipnir, horses are probably nonexistent so i don't think they would know what a horse was or what to call it.  
**

**anyway, like it? hate it? curious?  
**


	3. Chapter 3

For the past few days, Noctis couldn't turn his gaze away from the towering forest and its every twisting shadows. He couldn't help himself from staring. To his uneasy eyes, every movement, imagined or not, looked like Lightning to his eyes. The memory was still fresh in his mind, the odd white creature, easily twice the size of a motorcycle, if not bigger, easily running up alongside it, sinking its fangs in the bike and rider and tossing them over at the others without any strain. Such shear power in one creature, even a behemoth might have struggled with throwing such a weight or would have flinched away from the explosion.

Lightning just ran through it.

Noctis sighed as he adjusted his wear, tugging at the black jacket he wore, checking everything on his belt and praying that he had enough. Its been roughly four days since they've arrived and seen what Lightning could do, even if Nabaat states that was Lightning being lazy; all of them have been on edge, jumping and eyeing every shadow and at every sound that rippled around them.

The simple fact that they were in Bodhum, right next door to Lightning, left an unpleasant feeling in his gut. He half expected Lightning to come tearing out of the forest, rushing towards him with jaws open wide, ready for a merciless kill and he'd be too slow to react or frozen with fear. He half expected Lightning to come out, destroying the camp and leaving bodies scattered in a messy kill.

During these long four days, Lightning never came though.

The soldiers and scientists around them never casts suspicious and wary looks at the forest around them, going on with their work with easy oblivion. They seemed so unconcerned, so calm around the fact that they were living in a monster's den.

How did they do it?

It was a question Noctis kept asking himself over and over again. How do they live so calmly here with death hanging over them, so close that they wouldn't even know what hit them if Lightning strikes; how could they be so calm about it?

Noctis sighed, regretfully satisfied that he had everything he could think he would need. Water, food, a small first aid kit, a few survival knives, and a cell. These items he was to have on his person at all times. By Nabaat's orders, he was to join Rosch's patrol group into the forest, searching for Lightning's den or where ever she slept at. It was a simple observation mission, learning more about Lightning and her habits. Though Noctis could see it becoming more. The few days he's been here, he's observed many of the leading officers, Rosch seemed a bit... vengeful and frustrated with Lightning, compared to Nabaat, who had a very uneasy fascination.

The only one he would trust to follow orders from was Amodar, he was a large and easy going man, and knew what he was doing. He listened to those that follow and gave off a sense of equality to those all around. The only thing that made Noctis uneasy around the man was that he wasn't wary of Lightning like the rest were.

He had asked once and Amodar told him that Lightning wasn't as bloodthirsty as most made out; he wouldn't go into detail, only that he could understand Lightning, and that appearances weren't always what they seemed.

Noctis sighed, running a hand through his hair.

Despite the ease Amodar insisted, the memory of Lightning wiping the motorcyclists easily was still fresh in his mind.

That wasn't ruthless?

That wasn't a monster?

Then what was? What did Amodar define as a monster?

Perhaps he might find out today?

Noctis scoffed, heading out of his tent and joining the troops outside.

He highly doubted such a turn of events.

Setting himself alongside the troops, he stood up straight and sure, half listening as Rosch paced, his droning, lecturing tone laced with warning and precautions, of the dos and don'ts, and that his word was law.

A speech Noctis heard a few times, and was familiar with enough. So when Rosch gave the commade to move out, Noctis waved goodbye to the worried eyes of his remaining friends as he and the small group slipped into the reaching shadows of the forest, eagerly and quickly swallowing the light as they disappeared from the camp's view.

* * *

Though he was sure that things could be much worse, and he was expecting them to be, but so far, wandering through the jungle that grew and flourished in Bodhum wasn't as bad as he had thought it was. Mindful, there were shadows everywhere, threatening to misguide them and bringing out the worst of their fears with illusions and whispers; and the only light to be found came from the peeking gaps from the canopy above, scattered and thin.

For the first few moments of carefully stepping through these shadows and not jumping at every move; Bodhum wasn't unpleasant. The temperature was perfect, not too hot, but not as cool as he expected from being hidden from the sun.

There was a large variety of flowers, reaching and waving at them as they passed, with vibrant colors and patterns that he never knew for them to have. And mingling on their petals and leaves were insects and other small, exotic animals that peered up and watched them, with their own odd colors, shapes, and designs.

Looking past the shadows and peering in to what they hid, and ignoring that there was a monster living here, Bodhum seemed like a wild garden that his mother would have loved. Strong with life, untouched by man and free to grow as it pleased. Under the twisting, caging canopy of branches above them, it was a whole new world.

"Keep up sir," one soldier called, a strained edge in his voice as Noctis slowed, allowing himself to be awed by the life around him.

"Coming," he answered nonchalantly, his attention focused on one of the oddest butterflies he's ever seen. A black butterfly with faded, almost white, blue markings.

How many different species lurked in here?

"My prince," a stern voice called, and Noctis sighed, turning away and jogging up to catch them, ignoring Rosch's aggravated glare. "Must you really look at everything?" the commander grumbled, once Noctis was with them.

"Sorry for traveling with a beginner," he huffed.

"You've been involved in a war, my prince. I expected better behavior."

"This isn't a war Rosch," Noctis started to ease but Rosch quickly cut him off.

"Its close enough," he sneered out, shooting the prince a dark look. "Have you forgotten why we're here? While this place mystifies you, have you forgotten that this is Lightning's realm? Its Lightning who we're at war with. Its Lightning who we need to overpower, just so that some people that can the needed homes. Have you forgotten that?"

"No," Noctis said immediately, looking away slightly.

"This place is just as odd as Lightning is. Don't let it cast a spell on you. Beauty is a distraction, a cover. If you cannot see what is beneath the charm, then you shouldn't expect yourself to last long."

"I'm quite familiar with that Rosch," Noctis bit out harshly.

"I heard there was something going on. Either way, not important, though I do expect better results my prince, keep a better guard up. Stop acting like a child." With these words, Rosch sped up, leaving Noctis behind and moving swiftly through the group.

Noctis scowled at his back darkly before following, only to be slowed when a familiar butterfly fluttered infront of him, drifting past him and into the shadows, a pale blue light flickered from deep within, different from the scattered shine of the sun peeking in; brighter, larger, and more eye catching. Noctis's eyes widened slightly at the sight.

Glancing up at his wandering group, Noctis slowly turned himself to the light, walking over and following it, all the while repeating, "Come one Caelum, you know you shouldn't..." despite this, his legs moved on their own acord, getting closer and closer. Grass and leaves shuddered around him with each step he took, and odd small animals scattered as he neared whatever tree or bush they were in; he ignored them as he kept the steady pace; keeping it till there was no earth under his feet and only open air left to hold him with empty hands.

The last thing he saw was the pale blue light, mocking him as it flickered.

* * *

"Also, remember my prince," Rosch piped up before, pausing so he could let the prince catch up. Turning around, the commander said, "and never stray from the path or from..."

The prince wasn't there. Only the shadows that swayed around the the thick trunks of the trees, hiding the lesser vegetation that gathered and grew around them.

"Oh brilliant," Rosch sighed. "Now we have a prince to look for."


	4. Chapter 4

**GUYS! I JUST REALIZED SOMETHING! **

**noctis has vincent valentine's nose! XD i was looking at a picture and noticed how pointy his nose was and felt like i've seen it before. **

**i found the same nose on vincent X) **

* * *

It started with a poke. A light jab tickling his nose, making him twitch and try and lean away from it. Only it followed him easily, the pokes on his nose harder with each jab.

Grumbling, he tried to wave it off, though only air was the only thing to weave through his fingers. But it did the job, for the moment, nothing brushed against his face.

Till a few hard taps on his head drummed endlessly. Grumbling and cursing, Noctis started to rise, hearing a distant gasp and a rustle of plants as something rushed through. Glaring about his with groggy eyes, Noctis blinked his tired lids as he slowly took in his surroundings.

By the looks of it, he was still in Bodhum. Large, twisting trees towered over him, with shadows clinging and misting in their wake.

Where was Rosch and his group though?

Frowning, Noctis slowly turned around, seeing that he had been slumped against the base of a steep hill, grimacing darkly when he saw all the uneven rocks sticking out of the hill's side. Rocks he could see himself hitting, breaking his bones at the force of each fall. He was surprised and thankful he wasn't dead.

Light in the corner of his eye caught his attention and he turned to see a familiar glowing butterfly drift and hover closer, resting itself on a near rock, completely at ease with his presence, as if there was no risk of his reaching for it and possibly crushing it.

Not that he would, but how calm it was still baffled him.

Brushing it off, he gave it a dark pout, telling it accusingly, "This is your fault you know." If it didn't tempt him, he wouldn't have walked off and slip on the hill.

The dark butterfly stared at him with big, dark blue eyes, innocently flapping its wings as it stared at him. He could almost hear it point out, _But you were the one to follow._

Annoyed, he reached for the butterfly, chasing it into the air and off the rock. Only to land there as soon as he slouched back, earning his glare while if flapped its wings, still staring up at him with big eyes. It was almost cheeky it seemed.

The groggy moment was quickly ruined though when something small and fast shot past Noctis, inches from his head and hitting the rock wall with a hard and loud smack, making Noctis jump and the butterfly fled, its glowing light dimming as it disappeared.

"Don't move!" a voice called out, freezing him in place. "I got a lock on you, and I'm ready to fire."

Looking around quickly, he tried to place where the voice was coming from, but saw no one in the maze of shadows and green. "Who-"

He was cut off when another shot was fired, closer to his head. "Don't talk!" the voice snapped. "Raise your hands where I can see them, and come this way." Still searching, Noctis did as he was told, raising his hands, palm up and open, and slowly pushed himself off the hill, wincing slightly when he stretched bruised and stiff muscles. "Now come here," the voice demanded.

Grimacing, Noctis did as he was told, slowly walking forward, mindful of the roots as he sought out the other presence. "Alright," he called out, "where are you?"

A rustle of leaves was heard above, and Noctis looked up to see a figure slide out of the leaves, and did a double take. It was a girl, a young girl dressed in dark, stained clothes, roughly around the age of twelve... maybe even ten. She was lean and thin, with pale hair, almost pinkish in the light, giving her quite a fragile look; but as she hung from the tree upside down, only by her legs wrapped securely a branch, he could guess she was far from delicate. Her eyes were an aqua blue and were locked on him. In her small hands, she had a sling shot, poised and aimed at him.

It was hard to say which was more baffling. Finding a girl here in the wilds of Bodhum, or the fact that the said girl was pointing a sling shot at him; a toy he didn't think even still existed.

Noctis scoffed, dropping his arms and shaking his head at the girl. "Are you crazy," he chastised. "What are you doing here kid?"

"You're in no place to talk!" the girl snapped, tugging at the sling threateningly.

"Are you seriously threatening me with that?" he couldn't help himself from asking. "Put that toy down, what are you-"

Her response was immediate. The stone that was snuggled up in the sling flew, hitting him directly in the middle of his forehead. While Noctis yelped, drawing back enough to lightly touch the new bruise, the girl took the chance to drop. Unhooking her legs, she flipped in the air, naturally landing on her feet, hardly suffering from the shock. Before he could make a move, still recovering from the sudden, stinging blow; she rendered him helpless as she gave him a swift kick in the thigh before bolting, leaving the howling prince behind with a sneering laugh on her own lips.

Gritting his teeth and cursing, Noctis brushed off the pain as best as he could, getting up and running after the girl, dark thoughts swelling in his head as he charged. Thoughts of noogies and other "disciplining" things Gladious did to him and Ignis going through his mind; the throb on his forehead and thigh pushing him on.

The girl was proving to be quite a challenge though. Like lightning in a raging storm, she was fast and fleeting. She danced over roots and stones swayed through the branches and in between the trees; she even disappeared from his sight a few times, before darting out of a shadow, her sneering laugh pulling calling out to him. While she breezed through Bodhum, Noctis stumbled through, gritting his teeth as he tripped, got whipped, and teased.

And just he considered just giving up and forgetting the girl, she was there, in plain sight, hanging from a branch as she swung her body around, her features coy and teasing, laughing at him when he considered giving up.

It helped drive him to get back on his feet and chase after the brat.

And at last, he was well rewarded.

The trees cleared, thining out till he was in a clearing, and at the end of it, the girl sat, on a stone that was before one of the oddest looking trees Noctis has ever seen. He didn't pay much attention to it though, his focus locked on the cheeky girl that was sitting across from him, swinging her legs, completely at eased.

His first instinct was to charge at her, but he resisted, for the moment. If she ducked into the trees, it would be the whole struggle all over again. For now, he did a different tactic.

Clearing his throat and straightened, he called out in a firm voice, "Come over here, this has gone on long enough."

The girl paused, tilting her head as she peered at him, her once light, teasing eyes now dark and calculating, almost cold. Despite the ice in her eyes, she replied with an easy, teasing tone, "But we just started playing."

"This isn't a place for children," he stressed taking a step forward.

She flashed him a smirk. "This is a place for outsiders," she shot back. "Especially stupid ones like you leaving your group just to follow a butterfly."

"I wasn't," Noctis bit back his argument, instead, he said as calmly as he could, "I thought I saw you."

"Uh huh."

Noctis sighed, "Ok, so I was following the butterfly, but that doesn't change the fact that you shouldn't be here, in Bodhum. Come with me, I'll take you back to your parents."

That appeared to be the wrong thing to say. The evil smile on her lips fell, and she was left gazing at him with cold eyes and a chilling, neutral face. A face he didn't think matches a child; even more so, the air turned cold and suddenly the shadows were darker and reaching. Noctis was surprised by the sudden change, stepping back slightly, his gaze locked on the still girl, that she herself seem to shift and change. With the growing shadows dimming the light, Noctis blinked at the sudden sight before him.

Because of the growing darkness in the area, he was too sure; but the girl suddenly looked older, taller; something roughly closer to his age. Her eyes were still cold, her skin pale and covered with scratches and scars. The dark clothes she wore were now more obvious, a mixed hues of green and grey, with a long cape sweeping over one arm and hiding it; and the longer Noctis peered at it, the more it looked like a worn military uniform, with many other items and accessories added to it.

Finally, through the haze of shadows, she spoke, her voice deeper than before. "That's impossible. There is no way that you can take me to them. Not without joining them."

Joining them? Noctis frowned at that, peering at girl before. Did she mean that they were gone? Wary guilt tickled at him, and Noctis carefully stepped forward, hands up as he came closer. "We'll help, only if you come back with us."

"Help," she repeated, a light snarl in her tone as she rose up, her blue eyes seemingly glowing in the shadows. Noctis swore he could almost hear an animalistic growl coming from her.

"This _help _is long overdue. Its even too late to even offer it!" she bellowed at him, her figure crouching to a fighting stance, shaking and looking torn to charge at him or collapse.

"Hey?" Noctis called out, confused and worried. Taking a step forward, he kept his eyes locked on her own glowing ones. "Its ok," he tried again. Those eyes narrowed as she hissed out, "No, it will never be. Never again will it be ok," she told him, her eyes flaring.

The ground beneath him cracked and groan before it gave, and Noctis lost sight of those glowing eyes.

* * *

**what lightning is wearing is one of her costumes for FF Lightning Returns, its a samurai outfit called Shadow's Dust**

**noctis... what is it with you and falling down in this fic? **

**i'm guessing there is some confusion on what's going on, but i'd prefer not to explain just yet, what i have going on in my head is a bit complicated and i'd like to think about it a bit more before i try to explain it.**

** you guys are welcomed to try and think of your own possibilities if you want though. **


	5. Chapter 5

**wow, this story is attracting more readers than i had originally thought, but i'm not complaining X) this might even turn out longer than i originally planned. we'll see as i write them.  
**

**glad everyone's enjoying it and is intrigue, especially since its different to what usually out there. **

* * *

The first thing Noctis was aware of was the loud ring in his ears, chiming endless and filing his head with the constant tune. When he tried to move, his body went stiff and sore pain snarled at him, stilling him as he gritted his teeth. Even more so, feeling a rough surface splayed out below him, rubbing against any of his bare skin uncomfortably. When he breathed, his throat was clogged with dirt and coughs hacked out, making him jerk on whatever it was he was on, rubbing his skin again the uncomfortable surface. He tried opening his eyes and peering out, but only dust and dirt could cling to him, and he had to close his eyes to avoid contact.

For the moment, he stilled himself, waiting for everything to settle as he struggled to get his mind wrapped around his situation.

As the ring in his ears started to fade, he heard a shuffle above. Moving slowly, he peered up, blinking the dirt out his eyes to see a figure slip up from the edge, peering down at him as she stepped into the flickering light. It was the girl, looking over the trap and pouting.

"I forgot about the roots," she grumbled, her voice softer compared to before.

Noctis blinked.

Roots? There were roots?

Looking down, he saw indeed that there were. Tan colored roots with hues of brown stripes and slightly spotted all across them, and most were fairly big, some as thick as his arm. Looking past the gaps in between the tangled mess below him, Noctis tensed. Four feet below the bed of roots, were large, sharp, pointed stones, waiting patiently for him.

"You," he coughed, "you were trying to kill me."

This whole time?

The girl scoffed above him, like the sudden realization shouldn't have shocked him. "Of course," she replied, "kill enough outsiders, then they will leave home alone. It worked before."

"Home?" he asked throatily.

She turned away from him, staring off at the forest around him, he guessed. "This is my home. Bodhum, is my home. Its mine. No one else's."

"You can't decide that," he tried to tell her as gently as he could, though at the moment, it came out a bit hard with his body sore, he was still coughing dirt out of his lungs, and he was still uncomfortably close to those spikes. Slowly, he tried getting up, listening to the roots as they shuddered under him.

The girl above him, snarled, "Yes I can!"

"What makes you think you can decide that," he argued, trying to stand, only another shudder from the roots sent him toppling down and Noctis gritted his teeth as he was rattled, his head hitting one of the roots hard. He cursed silently.

"I decided a long time ago," she stated flatly. "Mom loved this place after all."

Noctis paused, glancing up to see her turned away, her knees pulled in close as she huddled herself into a loose ball, staring off with a distant, longing look. A familiar twinge twisted inside Noctis, and for a moment, he forgot where he was. He recognized the feeling and look. It was one he had felt before and for a long time.

"You lost your mother?" he asked.

She glanced down at him, her eyes flickering with dimmed curiosity. "You lost yours too?" she asked.

"She was ill," he admitted.

"Mine was murdered."

He jerked at that, staring up at her while she returned the gaze coolly, calmly even, with eyes no child should have; eyes that look like they have seen the horrors of time breezing by, eyes that have seen too much negativity, hardening the blue-ish green eyes to a cold color. She didn't seem too bothered with her answer, like it was something she already accepted and figured out how to deal with. Noctis didn't think he could say his mother was murdered so easily, not without a raging fit or breaking down.

This girl though, sat calm and still; not a single twitch, nothing emotional coming out of her.

It was unnerving.

And Noctis didn't have any idea how to deal or respond to her.

He shifted on the roots, wincing as the uneven surface rubbed against any bare skin the wrong way. Glancing down at the shadows below, eyeing the pointed stones that were waiting patiently for him, he turned his gaze back up to the girl that was still sitting there, observing him and possibly thinking.

With his own mind running with possibilities, he called out boldly, "How about a truce?"

She blinked down at him, the color of her eyes brightening as the child seemed to return. She tilted her head down at him, curious. "A truce?" she repeated, as if the word was a weird taste on her tongue.

"Lets talk," he tried again.

"We're talking now," she stated.

"I'd like to talk up there," he grumbled, nodding up to her.

Her face darkened as she peered down at him. "How do I know you won't make a grab at me?"

"I won't grab at you if you help me out," he promised.

She flashed him a dangerous smirk as she teased, "Can I shoot you as much as I want?"

Noctis glared darkly at her.

Shrugging off his glare, he heard her mutter, "Fine," before she disappeared from view, leaving him alone in the hole. Noctis panicked slightly when he didn't hear or seen her for a few minutes, and he briefly wondered if she blew him off and left him.

"Hey!" he shouted, his voice echoing off the walls. "You still there?"

His answer was something falling out of the sky and landing right on his head, heavy and as rough as the roots under him, and his head throbbed even more at the sudden collision. Groaning, he glared up to see the snickering girl peering down at him.

Grinning down at him, she called out, "Climb the vine!"

Gritting his teeth to keep himself from grumbling, Noctis held on to the vine that she tossed down to him and slowly started to pulling himself up, clutching to the thick green vine every time the roots beneath him shuddered and shift with his weight. Gradually, he started to pull himself up, his arms straining to hold his weight.

Just as he was able to get his feet off the roots, the vine jerked up, whipped high into the air, taking the startled prince with him. For a few seconds, Noctis found himself out of the hole and in the air, high above the forest floor below, high enough that he felt the light brush of leaves on the back of his neck and he was able to get a glimpse of the girl before the ground rushed up to him.

He hit the ground hard, an echoing thud filling and ringing in his head as he hit the ground hard, his body stiff with pain and shock. He heard the shuffle of hollow steps through he ground as he lay still, and felt a shadow cast over him, a colder air that hovered over him.

He almost jumped when he felt a cool hand press at his side and push him over, making stiff muscles move and making the prince groan, squinting up at the girl as she peered down neutrally at him.

"You were taking too long," he heard the girl say distantly, hardly caring about his state.

Noctis simply groaned.

* * *

"You're too slow," the girl huffed, perched high on a rock, glaring and pouting down at the struggling man that limped after her.

"I'm in pain," he grumbled back, "I think there can be an exception."

The girl shot him a dark look, her head tilting as she scowled at him, and Noctis randomly noticed the leaves curled and tangled up in her pale, pink-silver hair, and with a few dirt stains patted on her skin. Something no woman or girl would tolerate or allow, making it an odd sight for him.

His mind flashed back to the woman he saw before he fell, looking exactly like the girl, only older, frightening, and intriguing.

Ignoring the dark look she was giving him, he frowned up at her, pushing back the poking pain at his side enough to straighten slightly, peering up at her.

Her own frown disappeared as she met his stare, curious with whatever was going through his head.

The words left his mouth before he could stop himself.

"Who are you?"

She blinked at him, her head straightening. "Who am I?" she repeated.

"What's your name," he found himself saying.

She pushed off her perch on the rock, landing easily in front of him. She peered up at him, her height two heads short from his chin. Her eyes were sharp like before, full of knowledge and experiences it seemed he could hardly come close to grasping or bearing; again, he was unnerved that a girl like her had such eyes, eyes of someone so young but looked like they have lived for a long time, longer than most people should ever live.

The girl spoke, bringing him back to reality. "You know my name," she stated.

"I do?" he asked.

"Well, you outsiders were the ones that gave me a name," she said.

"We gave _you _a name?"

"Yeah."

"What name did we give you?" Noctis asked.

"You know my name," she repeated, turning away from him and walking off.

Noctis's mouth flew open to argue, only for it to snap close. He had a feeling that this conversation would have gone in circles. Shaking his head, he asked instead, "How about your real name?"

She paused, glancing back at him, blinking. "My...name?"

"You're real name," he corrected, "your birth name."

She stared off, her eyes going distant as she frowns. After a few seconds of simply staring out, her mind reeling,she turned to him, staring up at him with sad and confused eyes. "I don't know my name," she answered.

"You don't know your name?"

"More like...I don't remember my name," she stated, not looking at him.

Noctis blinked at that. "You don't remember your name?"

"Its gone."

"Gone?"

"My name, my real name, its gone. I don't remember, I don't think I could remember it even if I tried. My name is gone."

"How is your name gone?"

"I gave it up, a long time ago."

"How can you just give up your name?"

"How can you ask so many questions?!" the girl snarled, rounding on him with a glare, her fist curled tightly. "My name is gone. It doesn't exist anymore. You outsiders gave me a name, that is my name now."


	6. Chapter 6

**this is a reply to a review guys  
**

**now, when i said i was happy, it was because people were enjoying the story in general by how it is, and if you read the book, you'll realize that there are major differences that i have going on in here than what happens in the book. **

**the main basic idea is the same, but it is going differently than how things went in the book, very, very differently. in what i'm writing, noctis and lightning are iterating a _lot _more with each other than how the two main characters were. also, lightning is living very differently compared to the girl in the story.  
**

**the main idea is the same, but they are going in different directions. **

**and for a "lazy" person, i'll have you know that i am constantly think about these characters, their reactions, and their reasons; and i'm think about where to take the plot, the possibilities; i'm constantly thinking and plotting this story out, how to shape it to my touch, how to make it different, where to take it to the end and so on.  
**

**now i'm going to stop there before it turns into a full blown rant. **

* * *

Noctis followed the girl for hours it seemed. The whole time, while she breezed through the rough terrain, he stumbled after her like a clumsy oaf, grimacing all the way while his sides throbbed and ached. One final trip over a root, he slumped heavily against a tree, panting.

"Tired already?"

He looked up, see the girl close up to him, her frowning features inches from him. The older woman that he saw before he fell in that pit flashed in his mind, and he jerked back instinctively, blinking down at her while she peered up at him. "Yeah," he admitted, shifting uncomfortably.

She sighed, her hands resting on her hips while she shook her head. A far off look glazed over her eyes as she frowned. "I forgot that humans could easily get tired," she mused to herself, catching Noctis off guard.

"You don't consider yourself human?" he asked.

She shot him a bit of a startled look, her pale, odd colored hair jerking slightly with her sudden movement. "You do?"

Noctis opened his mouth to reply, then closed it just as quickly.

No, the girl wasn't human, he was sure of that. She was too odd, too alien, and too different. She didn't tire, could do things he was sure normal girls her age couldn't, and she spoke differently, always in riddles it seems; and half the time seemed spent her trying to figure him out.

She wasn't human. He was sure of that through her behavior.

But he never felt that he was near something dangerous and strange though. Even with all the signs and sights he's seen, he didn't consider her inhuman. He instinctively felt like he was around another person. Maybe just a very confused one. He got that feeling and he saw signs here and there. Whenever she was vague or how her eyes became distant.

At times, it seemed like she was unsure.

Perhaps his first impression of her was true?

Shrugging off the tree, he stared down at her, asking as steadily as he could. "How did you come to live here? In Bodhum?"

"I was born here," she answered, stepping back and jumping up on a near log, leaning back as she peered at him. Taking the chance, Noctis practically collapsed against the tree, sighing in relief. "Born here?" he pressed, slightly breathlessly.

"Yep, I lived here with mom for a long time. Long before you outsiders came."

"So Lightning didn't spirit you away?"

She froze up, staring at him with her wide eyes. Noctis returned it stiffly, unsure of what he just unlocked. Then he heard a small sound emit from her, his eyes widened when he saw her tremble slightly. Rushing forward, his arms out awkwardly like he was going to embrace her, but before he could get even wrap his arms around her, the girl burst out laughing.

Noctis reared back, staring wide eyed at the girl as she howled, hugging her sides as she giggled. "That," she gasped, "is the funniest thing I've ever heard!"

Noctis scowled at her, leaned away and slouching against his tree, glaring at her half heartily. Once she settled down, he guessed, "So you live here? With Lightning? Isn't that dangerous though?"

The girl was quiet for a moment, just staring at him as her eyes ghosted over him, making Noctis shiver. It felt like she was looking into his very soul, seeing everything secret he had under a lock. Just as his discomfort was becoming unease, the girl spoke. "Why do you care?"

"Well, you're a kid," he admitted, noting how her features darkened at that. "But it looks like you're all alone here though. Is Lightning the only company you have here? Have you ever... is there anyone human that you live with?"

"I... talked with a human," she declared, turning away with a flushed huff. "His name was Amo...Amodo. Or something like that."

"Amodar?" he offered, raising an amused brow.

"Yes!" she exclaimed, staring him excitedly. "That was his name. He saved me from a witch. A very mean nasty witch." She paused, her bright face darkened as she growled, "I hate that witch."

"He saved you?" Noctis asked.

The girl nodded. "She trapped me in a cage. Now i was going to get myself out, but a man came and started to talk to me. Then he freed me. I returned the favor he asked for, I showed him the reason."

"You met him recently though," Noctis pointed out.

"How would you know that?" she grumbled.

Noctis grinned, "I met Amodar. He is a nice man."

She nodded in agreement, a fond smile on her lips.

"But is he the only human?"

"No," she said, looking at him, "there's also you."

"Me?"

"Amodar was the first human in a long time. You are the second after him to talk to me. We're even talking more than Amodar and I did."

"Are we really the only ones?" Noctis asked, silently hoping that there were more people in her lives than just the two of them. But the girl shook her head. "You and Amodar are the only to actually talk to me like this," she said, waving her arms out to indicate her body. "The last people to talk to me were waving smoke that smelled weird around and chanting weird things."

"That is...odd."

"Yep."

"And you're ok with it?" he wondered. "You're ok living alone?"

"Well," she mused, leaning back, "I've lived alone for a long time. It always been and me and Bodhum. Its been like that for so long, I guess I have grown use to it."

"How long is a long time?" he asked.

She shrugged, "I don't know. I stopped aging with time a while ago. Now, it moves on without me. It got to a point that I stopped paying attention to it."

"Time moved without you...?"

She gave him a sad smile, her eyes older and worn for a moment before they brightened when she asked, "What's your name?" she asked. "I don't think I got your name."

"Oh, Noctis. Noctis Caelum."

"Noctis Caelum..." she repeated, her eyes distant as she played with the information. "Night Sky," she chuckled, "seems quite fitting."

Noctis chuckled, "I guess, in a way."

"Light."

"What?"

"You wanted a name to call me, call me Light."

Noctis smiled. "Nice meeting you Light."

* * *

"Why are you so slow?!" Light huffed at him, glaring at him as she paused in her mad dash up a hill. Noctis grimaced, keeping them both in one spot as he panted and grimaced, his sides aching and clenching. "Well... sorry it I... am worn out..." he retorted through pants.

Light scowled at her, rolling her eyes as she peered up at the path they were hiking up.

With a tired frown, Noctis followed her gaze up hill. According to Light, this is where she wanted to have their "talk" though it came sooner than she had planned; though Noctis himself could think of a few things that they could talk about.

Though he couldn't help but wonder what was so special about this spot that Light has been dragging him too. All he was able to get out of her was, "No one could bother us there."

He was starting to see how that was possible. The trek up, at least, for him, was exhausting. The hill side had trees and shrubs growing out of the sides along with large, jagged rocks that they have been using as steps and a way to climb up. He even clung to the occasion trunk or branch of any plant to help steady himself or pull himself up.

The whole hike here and up seemed like a good hour and Noctis was relieved to see that they nearly were at the top. Just six more feet to climb up, and they'd reach the top. Glancing over at Light and seeing her wait patiently for him, he nodded and the two set off, scaling the hillside. After what seemed like another hour of struggle, they finally reached the top. With Light reaching it first and easily pulling him up, Noctis looked up to see what the girl was so excited about.

He was muted shock at the sight.

When he first entered Bodhum, he found it to be a completely different world.

It really was one now.

"Are we..." he tried, but he couldn't seem to get his voice to work out the words.

Thankfully, Light knew what he wanted and was asking. She nodded, beaming down at him while she stood proud next to him. "Yep, we're above Bodhum."

Indeed they were. It was a sea of green before Noctis's eyes. The tops of the trees shimmered and waved in the still wind, their leaves shifting like a wave, soaking in the bright sun with a bright blue sky above. A sky Noctis wasn't even aware that was above Bodhum because of the dark trees that he used to be under.

"Wow," was all he could breathe, making Light laugh out loud. "You should see it at night, when the angels come out," she told him. Noctis nodded dumbly, his eyes catching new details every second. Crawling forward, he jumped when Light grabbed his shoulder, stopping him from crawling off a cliff's edge. Noctis shuddered slightly at the thought of tumbling down that. Drawing himself away, he sat next to Light, taking in the sights and new discoveries.

Like birds. There were flying birds gliding and darting around in the sky, high above the canopy and low to it, dancing along the leaves, their feathers, full of color, flashing brightly in the light.

"This is one of my special places," Light told him. "No one bothers me here, and I can see everything from up here."

Slowly, shakily, Noctis stood, almost lightheaded with how high they were and blown with the beauty above. "This," he whispered, "this is what Lightning protects?"

"Tries to," Light said grimly, her smile gone as she turned to the side, casting a glare in a particular direction. Blinking down at her and her sudden shift of mood, Noctis followed her gaze, stiffening at what he saw.

A good distance away was the camp that he was staying at. Though now, he really couldn't see it as such. The campsite looked more like a large, ugly scar on the land. He saw that some of the trees were cut down to make space for tents, trucks, and a variety other things that they would need to deal with Lightning and turn Bodhum into a city.

"I... it..." it really did look bad, and he could see how it could be unwelcoming to Lightning, or even to Bodhum in general.

"I wouldn't mind storming it," Light told him. "I get them away, the forest would reclaim it." She scowled though, grimly saying, "But life isn't life without some destruction, and the rebirth that comes with it." She glanced up at him. "You live there, don't you?" she asked.

"I'm staying there," he said, his feeling mixed and jumbled, finding it near impossible to look the girl in the eye.

"Well its safe for now," Light told him, crossing her arms with a huff as she glared at it. "But don't get comfy," she warned him.

"Probably couldn't," he offered sheepishly, staring at it and grimacing at the distance. "By the way, you wouldn't know a shortcut there, would you?"

She flashed him a toothy grin. "I can take you there," she eased.

"Really?" he asked, hopeful. He didn't know how long he has been gone, after all, and not only would he friends be pulling their hair out, he could think of a few commanding soldiers as well.

"You trust me that much?" she asked.

"You got me this far," Noctis stated lightly, waving to the view.

Light smiled at him, and faster than he could react, she grabbed his wrist and flung both of them into the air and off the cliff. Noctis froze, stiff in the air next to Light, who grinned excitedly, the blue in her eyes flaring brightly as the soared through the air, free and helpless. It was only at this moment that time was slow.

When it sped, they both falling, diving headfirst to the ground.

The rush of air going past him was a constant roar in Noctis's ears, rattling his head and overwhelming his senses. Everything around him was a blur, the only thing he make sense out of was Light herself, falling next to him. Out of pure instinct, he grabbed her, dragging her into his chest, making sure he would hit the ground first.

Light went stiff in his arms, and just as Noctis tightened his hold, she began to glow. With wide eyes, Noctis watched as a silver light enveloped Light, shifting and changing her body. Cold energy surge through Noctis, making his stiff as as Light grew, becoming larger and larger than what she was.

As it faded, Noctis found that his arms were wrapped around a large, long, thick neck with long silver hair, almost with a slight hue of pink, streaming out and around him. Looking up to where the head was, all Noctis was able to get a glimpse of was the familiar aqua eyes peering down at him, amusement shining in them.

With a sudden shift, Noctis found himself on the being's back, just as they hid the hard, waiting ground below, sending dirt high into the air as a thick cloud. They burst through it quickly, darting forward and disappearing into the waiting shadows under Bodhum's canopy.

Noctis clung to the silver mane, his body close with his legs tightly squeezing the beast's shoulders, struggling to keep him in place as the creature surged forward, its body swaying with the motions. The sound of hooves drumming along the ground filled the air as he worked and settled himself into moving with his sudden ride. Gripping the hair tightly, Noctis looked up, catching a flash of light in the corner of his eye. Turning, he saw himself in a river's reflection.

Riding an odd, white beast.

A very familiar white beast.

Then it clicked in his head.

_"You know my name."_

_"...you outsiders were the ones that gave me a name..."_

_"I've lived alone for a long time. It always been and me and Bodhum. Its been like that for so long, I guess I have grown use to it."_

_"I don't know. I stopped aging with time a while ago. Now, it moves on without me. It got to a point that I stopped paying attention to it."_

_"You wanted a name to call me, call me Light."_

Light.

A word that was also in _Lightning. _

Lightning.

He was riding Lightning.

* * *

**i was tempted to stop after Light flung them both off a cliff, but 6 seems like a good place for Noctis to realize that Light is Lightning. **

**i'm going to see if i can wrap this up about around Ch 10, though it might go past that. i'm going to try anyway!**


	7. Chapter 7

**sorry for the wait guys!**

* * *

Noctis slouched back in his seat, glaring at the table top dotted and decorated with paper work about Lightning, Bodhum, and other military information he was sure that was needed to go over with this situation. Before him, Nabaat towered, a dark and frustrated scowl on her face as she glared down at him expectingly. Despite her glare, he didn't breathe another word, impatiently waiting for him to be resigned and just head to bed. It was what he really wanted right now.

Nabaat didn't feel like being kind tonight though.

"Prince Noctis," she said, in a familiar tone that he heard a lot as a kid whenever he was in trouble.

Sighing, he returned it, "Nabaat."

"Do you truly expect me to believe that?"

"I guess that would be too much to hope," he grumbled.

Snarling at him, she slammed her hands down on the table glaring at him while her eyes flashed dangerously. "Do you really expect me to believe that _Lightning _saved you? That she guided you here? Back to this camp?" she scoffed at him. "I know you quite a future laid out before you my Prince, but no one is that blessed."

"That's what happened though," he told her simply.

"Ruthless, bloodthirsty Lightning, a man eater and the bane of our very existence, saved you and guided you here?"

"If it helps, she did try to kill me."

"Now that is more believable. And more like it. Now, how abou you tell me how you escaped?"

"She had second thoughts and helped me."

Nabaat scoffed, "Again my Prince, give me something believable that I can work with. You are one of the few that have met Lightning up close and lived to tell the tale. I'm finding what you're telling me completely impossible. _Lightning _doesn't save anyone. _Lightning _can only destroy."

Noctis shot her a dark look. "Lightning isn't a monster," he told her firmly, his thoughts going back to the child that lead him through Bodhum, how she beamed up at him, her blue eyes flashing playfully.

Nabaat narrowed her eyes down at him. "You mean she hasn't tried to kill you? She hasn't killed millions of men?"

He grimaced. No, he couldn't deny that. She has, she did try to kill him, and she did kill many others. Breathing in, he said firmly, "Then lets abandon Bodhum."

Nabaat went stiff.

"Bodhum is her only home. And we want to change it when she spent her lifetime taking care of it. Maybe its best to leave it-"

"And let the homeless pile in the streets and alleyways?!" she bellowed at him.

"Then how about we talk it out with her?"

"Talk with her?!"

"She's not unreasonable. Perhaps something could be worked out-"

"We are not making deals with a monster. We are here to control the situation. Whether that means controlling Lightning or eliminating her. She is intelligent, I acknowledge that. But she _is _unreasonable. If you think there was a way to reason with Lightning, you don't think we haven't tried? We tried talking with her, and she tore half of them to bits. Lightning is an animal, a smart one, but still an animal." Nabaat stare at him sternly. "A monster like that has no place in this future city. No one would accept her here."

Noctis stood, glaring up at Nabaat and walking out and ignoring her when she called out to him. Stepping out of her tent and into the cool night air, Noctis peered up, staring up at the blinking stars above him. He couldn't remember a time he's seen so many, like the forest here, they seemed to flourish.

Those would probably disappear as the city came in and came to life. Along with all the plants and wildlife here.

And Lightning herself would disappear, or she had to be gone by the time Bodhum was a city one again.

He sighed, frustrated with how torn he was.

People needed homes, but this was just as much Lightning's home as anyone else, maybe even more so since she was the one that spent her life taking care of it. He ran his hand through his hair, turning his gaze to the towering trees. There had to be a way to make everything work out. For Lightning to be content with having people move in and find a home in Bodhum while leaving it to flourish in all its natural glory.

Nothing came to him though.

Humans always come with some kind of mess that changed and scarred the land.

Bodhum couldn't stay such a paradise for long, especially when people started to move in. There had to be a way though, a way to keep Bodhum's beauty and peace and Lightning happy. Or at least content enough to allow some progress.

His struggle only brought him a headache, and he was too tired to deal with a headache at the moment. With one last glance at the dark trees caging around the campsite, Noctis sought out any the white shadow of Lightning watching, or a glimpse of a little girl peering in.

Not long after it clicked in his head that he was riding Lightning, he had wanted to let go immediately, to get off and away from the monster. But at the speed they were going, he could only tighten his hold on her as they raced towards the camp. For the first few minutes, it was frightening. He was going at an incredible speed on a monster that he was to fear.

But as her body moved and danced through the forest, his own instinctively moving with her, his fear faded, gone with the rushing wind in his ears as he rode her, the thrill of the speed and the excitement of the discover coursing through him. He found himself leaning forward, his body closer to hers as if to help her gain more speed. He felt her rumble laughingly at him, vibrations going through her body and echoing into his own, making his head light as he forgot the world around him, focusing only on the speed they were going and how much faster they could go.

But just as the adrenaline was at its peak, Lightning jumped high into the air, high enough that he could see the camp was near before they landed, her speed vastly decreasing into a trot. She stopped half a mile away from the camp, letting him slip off her back. She snorted at him when his unsteady legs collapsed under his sudden weight; and without even a look back at him, she trotted off into the shadows, her white form that seemed to be as bright as the moon gone from his sight.

Shakily and drunk on shock and the aftermath of adrenaline, Noctis stumbled his way into the camp, the first to spot him were his friends and the next thing he knew he was surrounded by voices and hands.

No one believed his story of Lightning taking him back here.

Even with Nabaat interrogating him for hours it seems.

He was starting to wonder if it was a dream.

A small girl with pale pink hair that could turn into a monster. A monster that he rode and was taken back to this camp.

Maybe he did imagine it. He couldn't see a ghost of either a monster or girl in the shadows. Prompto even mentioned the possibility that he bumped his head. Maybe he did and dreamed it all. Turning away from the dark trees, Noctis sighed as he drifted away to his own tent, his friends already passed out in their own respective beds.

Whether it was a dream or not, he'd worry about it later.

Right now, he was just going to pass out.

* * *

Noctis stared intently into the trees. Much like the night before, he peered into them, searching for the monster or girl he met last night.

Or possibly met.

He's still not sure if it was a dream or not.

He could see how it could have been a dream. It really did seem impossible. But he had thought the existence of Lightning was impossible. And now he was here trying to find a solution about her.

He did have some bruises and scrapes that could prove that he had met her, though he could have gotten them from his fall back when he separated from Rosch's group.

But the feeling of the larger, warm body below his as he had pressed his own against her as they rode through the forest, the feel of silk soft hair tangled in his fingers, brushing against his neck and face as the air combed through the strands; these feelings, the ghost of the presence he was with last night, they were still fresh in his head. Vivid and clear were these feelings.

He glanced back, half expecting Rosch or one of his friends to come out of nowhere, to reel him back into camp. It was made clear that they didn't want him in the forest, not for a while anyway. His friends fussed and deluded themselves into thinking he was injured in some way. Nabaat and Rosch thought he was crazy. The whole camp itself was a tangled mess of rumors. Some believed the possibility that Lightning helped him, he was, as they put it, the prince. They took it as a sign that he was going to end up ruling the kingdom one way or another.

Others just thought he hit his head.

He did hit his head, he was sure of that. He could feel the throbbing bump on the back of his skull, hammering over and over as a constant reminder that it was there.

The only thing he didn't know was how he got back.

At least, for sure.

He remembered Light, the pink haired girl that lead him through Bodhum, and Lightning, the large, elegant beast carrying him to the camp and leaving him numb and stupefied. Their presence in his memory was too strong and vivid to be just a dream.

Noctis glanced back again, looking to make sure there were no tattling soldiers eyeballing him. Seeing none, he headed to the forest edge and disappearing into the shadows casts by the towering trees and moving quickly before he could hear any call or shout about his disappearance and destination.

There was only one way to know for sure if he really did dream it. If Lightning really did parley with him, help him and took him back to the camp. A meeting with Lightning would reveal what he needed to know. He knew it would clear up everything if he could just find Lightning.

Under the cover of Bodhum, Noctis dashed away from the camp, jumping and jogging around roots and shrubs, much like he had seen Light do. He didn't slow till he was a good distance away, far away enough that he could hear a single shout or call directed at him if any saw him dive into the forest. Coming to a completely stop, Noctis leaned heavily against a tree, barely noticing the rough bark at his back as he breathed deeply. He hasn't ran at top speed like that since he was a kid.

He grinned to himself, laughing with the adrenaline high.

It was nostalgic. Going at top speed, caring about nothing else than just moving as fast as he could, dodging all obstacles as he went. He'd go on till he could collapse, satisfied that he could go as fast as he wanted, that there was nothing to stand in his way or even come close to slowing him down.

Opening his eyes and peering up at the canopy above him, Noctis relished the feeling and the fond memories that came with it. With his heart pounding as his adrenaline faded from his system, and the tangled mass of branches and leaves above, dancing and flickering with sunlight peeking through occasionally; it reminded him of the garden they had back home.

He hasn't been in there since his mother passed...

Noctis jerked when movement suddenly flew up before his eyes, something light brushing against his nose. Noctis blinked in surprise at the familiar sight of the black and blue butterfly hovering before him. "Hey," he whispered to it, raising his hand and letting it rest on his fingers. "You always take me to Lightning don't you?"

The butterfly flapped at him.

"Think you can take me to her again?"

Another flap before the butterfly pushed off, flying off and resting on a near tree. Noctis pushed off the tree and followed it; pushing off its own tree, the butterfly weaved through the air, going slow enough for Noctis to keep pace with, but fast enough to keep him from slacking. Blindly, he chased after the odd butterfly, jogging through Bodhum and its many twists and turns before it finally stopped on a tree.

Noctis slowed to a stop as well, keeping his breathing soft and light as he sought out Lightning's presence.

He found her ten feet away.

She was in her monstrous form, easily towering over him with her large, white body. Her muzzle was to the ground, but she wasn't eating any plant life along the bottom, mostly nosing occasional flowers. Noctis watched with curious fascination as some flowers flourished and brightened, while others shriveled and fell apart like they had been tossed into a fire.

Was this what Light meant when she mentioned that there needs to be some destruction in life?

Lightning jerked up, her blue green eyes staring straight into his own, dark blue. Noctis stiffened, half expecting the guardian to charge, half expecting for her form to change back into a child.

She did neither though. Simply standing there, staring at him as if she was debating what to do with this situation. Noctis himself was at a bit of a loss. He was expecting a reaction from her, and that he would respond depending on whatever she did.

Since she was doing nothing but staring, he just didn't know how to work with that. Shuffling uneasily, Noctis slid forward slowly, watching her cautiously as he drew nearer. "Lightning?" he called out.

Lightning blinked at him before turned and stalking off, her long silver tail wagging behind her carelessly. The butterfly he followed flew past him, hovering after Lightning easily. Loosening his shoulders, Noctis went after them both.

Eventually, the roots on the ground began to less, clearing away into a dirt path that looked like it had been walked on often. He could even find an occasional print that looked like it was made by the hoofed monster before him, a child, and another print a bit bigger than a child's footprint, almost older.

Noctis looked up when he heard the sound of hooves clacking on wood. More butterflies had gathered around the guardian as she easily walked along a fallen tree that was a bridge to a gaping cave that stood on a cliff side, with a deep ravine below.

A neigh called to him and he looked up to see that Lightning had already crossed and was waiting for him, staring at him from across the ravine. Noctis stared at her, then at the old tree he had to cross, then back at her, arcing a brow. She simply flicked her ears at him, waiting expectantly.

Nervously, Noctis slowly stepped out on the tree. The wood creaked and groaned under him, his boots sliding across the damp wood and moss that lay scattered over it. His arms spread out as he carefully placed each step on the tree, Noctis kept his eyes glued to the path before him.

A drum of hooves along stone dragged his eyes up to see Lightning slip into the gaping mouth of the cave, her long tail streaming after her.

She was leaving without.

Eyes wide with the realization, Noctis sped up slightly, slipping along the wood till he was across. A glance back at the tree and the ravine it hovered over, almost as if just to make sure that the tree didn't suddnely collapse, leaving him stuck on the other side. When nothing happened, Noctis quickly trailed after the guardian and into the darkness that swallowed him whole.

* * *

**as a kid, i loved to run X) writing noctis running through bodhum brought back similar memories. **


	8. Chapter 8

**sorry if this update took a while, i'm having computer problems at the moment so i've been using a different computer for these past couple of days. **

**also, this chapter took a while to figure out**

**anyway, i'm going to try and end this fic about CH 10 to 15, once its done, i'll have about...3, maybe 4 Lightis stories to chose and post up, i'll tell you guys about them in the last few chapters of The Lightning Strike and even in L Comes Before P, Prompto, to find out which one you guys would want more.  
**

* * *

The cave wasn't as dark as he had originally thought. As soon as he slipped into the shadows and allowed them to swallow him whole, the darkness that he saw from the gaping mouth of the cave brightened slightly before his eyes, showing a straight path through, with Lightning's large form gradually disappearing at the light that shone brightly at the end.

Noctis sped town the tunnel, intent on catching up to the guardian. Following the sounds of her steps along the ground, he quickly and easily found her when he slipped out of the tunnel.

Noctis paused when he came out, his breathe leaving him as he stared at the sight before him.

A bay lay before him, hidden under the reaching, green leaves from above, sunlight peeked and fluttered through the thin plates, blinking down at the water and letting the water's surface glisten in the shy light that manged to get through. Along the bay, lush flowers, shrubs, and small trees stood by, like a flourishing garden his mother would have loved to see and even dream.

Lightning stood out against the sight, bold in presence, but just as fitting in sight. With his feet rooted as his eyes soaked in the details he failed to catch before, he observed her.

She really was quite a creature.

Large and towering, was a strong and elegant white body that he could barely meet at the shoulder. Her azure eyes glistened along with the water as she stared out, her ears perched up high as she stared out, twitched and rotating while she stood still, her tail flickering occasionally. Rumbling to herself, she leaned down, nosing the edge where the land and water met. In awe, Noctis watched as the flowers she was nosing earlier shyly bloomed, flushing with color as they stretched out, peeking out at the lake.

Lightning stepped back, watching and waiting, for what, Noctis couldn't tell.

But when only the breeze brushing past the flowers, the guardian scoffed, almost sounding fond and agitated as her ears dropped drastically. She turned, her eyes focusing on him as she turned her whole body towards him.

He braced himself for the worst, unsure of what she would do to him, if anything at all.

For the moment, they just stood there, staring at each other, debating and waiting. Both her ears were perked up as she peered at him, her head tilting slightly. Noctis didn't move, just staring back at her and taking in the details, noting every muscle she had and how some twitched and rippled along her body; the arc of her neck and the silver hair strewn down her forehead and going down along her neck. She also had scars. Small scars that went along and over her body. Nicks and scratches that looked uneven and out of place on the elegant body.

He wondered if all of them came from her fight with this forest.

A snort caught his attention and he looked up, watching as she finally moved.

With slow large steps, she came to him, her body swaying with each move she made to come closer to him. Noctis didn't move an inch. Even when she came close and towered him, even when he could clearly see the wicked fangs she hand in her mouth, peeking slightly past her lips; or even when he could see the details and colors in her eyes, like how there was green around her pupils and it spread out over her blue eyes with a dark gray trim around her irises.

He didn't move, even when those fangs were uncomfortably close to his head as she lowered them. The only time he moved was when she bumped the tip of her snout against his forehead, lightly pushing him back and almost toppling him over at the sudden force.

A rumbling laugh emitted from the guardian as Noctis stumbled back. He casts a weak glare up at the beast. Ignoring him, she turned away, slowly lumbering back towards the bay bed, with Noctis following quietly, glancing up at the guardian occasionally. They both stopped at the edge of the bay, staring out at the rippling water, both lost in their own thoughts as they listened to the waves hissing over the soil; Noctis even heard the occasional flutter of birds and the hum of insects around in the peaceful area. The call of a fowl spread over the lake, filling the air with a short and easy song.

Closing his eyes, Noctis enjoyed the cool air, breathing it in deeply as he relaxed, listening to the natural sounds all around. There were no other people here... if Lightning could be counted as a person. But there was no drama and no rush.

He wondered if this one of the places Light talked about, the special places that man must never touch. He opened his eyes, staring out at the water, then he glanced up to see Lightning still staring intently out at the bay and past it to the ocean that peeked out from the gap in the trees.

What was so special about this place? Was this the lair that Nabaat was hunting for? He glanced down at all the flowers that bloomed along the edge, bright with colors as they swayed with any breeze that drifted by, filling the air with pleasing aromas.

If this was Lightning's lair, it wasn't what he expected it to be.

At last, Noctis broke the silence.

"What's special about this place?" he asked.

Lightning rumbled, her ear flickered down at him before moving back to face the bay. It was almost like she was debating whether she should tell him or not. Or even talk to him. Noctis wasn't going to be so easily ignored though, tonight at least. "Lightning," he tried, leaning forward and peering up at her.

Her head moved and she faced him, her ears perched as she stared him. Her eyes narrowed as she debated.

"What is this place?" he asked.

She snorted at him and turned away, her tail flickering coyly.

Sighing, he shook his head at her, before moving to a different topic.

"Well, then how about homes?"

Lightning stilled.

"People need homes, and Bodhum does have more than enough room-" Lightning cut him off by swatting him with her tail, using enough force that he went flying into the salty water, much to the guardians amusement. Noctis burst to the surface, stuttering and spitting out the water, casting a dark glare at the horse like beast. Angrily, he waved a finger at her, growling as he said, "Don't think this is over Light."

Lightning scoffed at him, shaking her head and sending her mane out in a luscious sweep.

"Come on," he urged, wading up to land and climbing up, "there has to be some way to even things out, to make it so that the forest still stands and people have homes."

She gave him a look, he was sure if she could, she would have raised her brow at him. He could almost hear the baffled voice of a child, scoffing at idea and asking if it was even possible for such a thing.

"You'd be surprised," he found himself saying as he stood, grimacing at the water that clung to his body. "But there are people out there that like natural beauty like this," he went on, waving his arms to flick the water out as well as squeezing his clothes. "There has to be a way to preserve it and let people live here. We just need to talk it out." He looked up at her. "Can we?" he asked.

Lightning rumbled, narrowing her eyes at him before sighing. Moving away, Noctis watched with wide eyes as the guardian began to glow and change, much like before when they were falling from the cliff; her form shrinking as her body changed. When the light dimmed, instead of the child he was expecting, a woman stood before him, the same colored hair as the child with the same azure eyes of Lightning. She wore a samurai like clothes that easily blended her into the surrounding forest.

She spoke, her voice stern and husky, easily catching his attention and sending shivers down his spine at the melodic purr of her voice. "We can, but I can't see the possibilities."

Noctis opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. He could only gape at her as he struggled to get himself back together. Finally, he was able to squeak out a startled, "L-Lightning?"

The woman nodded, her hair bouncing with the motion. "That is what you humans call me. Its what your kind called me for a long time."

Noctis's mouth hung open as he stared at her, his head swimming. "Can... can you explain this to me?" he stuttered, waving his hands at her body. "I see you as a guardian, then a kid, and now..."

Lightning chuckled, turning away and moving to settle herself against a tree, her cloak sweeping behind her. "That's a lot to explain," she said lightly, amusement shining in her eyes. "Do you even have the time for such an explanation?"

Noctis stiffly followed her, sitting himself across from her as he struggled to grasp this situation and still eyeing the woman before him. "I, I doubt it'll matter. I suspect they won't find me here...?"

Lightning shook her head. "No, this place is special. No one will find it unless I show them." She turned away, staring out at the lake that lay beside them. "Most people out there don't deserve to be here. I didn't even plan on welcoming you here. Its only because of her will that your here."

"Her?"

Lightning nodded, turning her gaze to him and peering at him steadily. "She told me about you, about the role you play here."

"Who is she?" Noctis demanded, his eyes narrowing.

Lightning stared at him silently, not making any move to talk. Closing her eyes, she breathed in deeply before releasing slowly. "How much do you know of gods?" she asked.

"I know the basics of them. Pulse made the world and change, bringing out destruction that took and made life. Lindzei made laws and security, and Bhunivelze ruled them both, and most if not all the life in this world." Noctis paused, peering at Lightning, "Are you connected to them?" he asked.

"No, and there is one more god that you've forgotten. Do you know Etro?"

"That's a god they hardly talk about, especially these days. She's a goddess of death, sometimes works with Pulse, but will always bring and end to life; it what she does. Not a lot of people look to her because she is a goddess of death."

"It is Etro I have a connection with."

Noctis stiffened, staring at her with wide eyes. "What do you mean?" he asked. "No one mixes themselves up with Etro."

She cracked a wry grin. "That's exactly what they thought and said a long time ago," she said, her eyes turning cold as she stared at him, tilting her head slightly as she peered at him. "Its really hard to say with you. Will you be just like them? Or will you be different like she believes." Her head straightened, a harden resolve in her eyes. "It'll be a fairly curious gamble," she mused to herself.

"What are you going on about," Noctis asked cautiously, watching her suspiciously as her eyes shifted with her thoughts.

"I'm going tell you my story; how it ends, not even I know. Maybe Etro herself doesn't even know."

"Of how you became Lightning?"

"I became Lightning when I was eleven... or around that age. Its been such a long time, age no longer seems to matter anymore. During that time, royalty still ruled and there were no cities, not as many as there were today. Villages out numbered them easily.

"Bodhum was one of these villages. It wasn't the biggest, but neither was it the smallest. It was here that I was born and raised, though my mother and I thrive on the outskirts of Bodhum, fairly close to this bay. My mother was the village witch. Witches were one of the small number of followers of Etro. They listened and live by the teachings of death, and even worked with Etro's servants. Most people avoided witches, and only the desperate sought them; the poor or the deathly.

"My mother healed and saved most of the humans in Bodhum. She was a savior. But a priest that followed Bhunivelze shunned Etro as all his followers do. He turn encouraged the men to turn against my mother; men my mother spent blood and sweat over to heal and help." Lightning's voice grew hard as she growled. "They murdered my mother here, drowned her in this very bay, even when she helped them and that priest did nothing for them. Nothing except steal their very coin from their pockets." She turned away and glared out at the waves, the gently lapping of them brushing the land filling the air.

"I tried to save her, and those men tried to drown me as well. They probably did, I remember being in those dark waters, and having the air taken out of me. Just be I could fade completely, I heard a voice and a presence reach out to me."

"It was Etro, wasn't?" he found himself asking.

Lightning nodded. "She said that she would save me, in return though, I had to protect Bodhum. I had to protect the presence she had here."

"Etro lives here?"

"Yes, you've met her a few times. Not that she ever talked to you."

"I did?"

"Do you know the black butterflies that glow?"

"That was Etro?"

"Etro in a mortal form, they're scattered all over Bodhum. Watching, observing, judging, and waiting."

"While you watched over Bodhum?"

She nodded. "When she saved me, a servant that my mother worked with became one with me. His name was Odin, the warrior of truth, a bringer of justice, and is the bane of his enemies. When I first became one with Odin, I was overwhelmed and weak, and mostly let the servant control the situation and it became the birth of Lightning.

"I tried to hide it, live as a human and continued my mother's career with Odin sleeping inside and Etro drifting around my home; but after ten years of being avoided, accused, and shunned; it started to pile up with my anger and hatred towards the village. During those ten years, I lost my sense of humanity as I took solace with Odin.

"At twenty one, I snapped. The priest came with the men in the village, decided it was time to end the witch's line and severe Etro from Bodhum. I became one with Odin and slaughtered them all. I didn't return to being human, I stayed in that form, wandering around like an animal and getting rid of all Etro didn't like that came to Bodhum.

"Eventually, I was named Lightning by the humans and I've been Lightning ever since. I can't remember what my name used to be; Etro won't tell me, and I stopped caring after a while."

"How come when we met, you were a kid?" Noctis asked.

Lightning shrugged. "Etro wouldn't let me destroy the camp that set up in Bodhum. She told me that the storm was about to pass and there would be clear skies finally. That I would have peace," Lightning scoffed humorlessly, "I don't even know if I even want peace. But she said a fated king would come and clear away the storm." Her eyes locked on him as she causally leaned back. "That fated king is you, Noctis; you are to clear away the storm and bring peace here, to me and to Bodhum.

"I was curious, and felt it would be easier if we met when I was younger, when I first changed. Back when I just forgot my name and was loosing my humanity." She turned away, her eyes distant. "I remember longing to have it back then, to have my name again."

"If you got your name back..."

"My humanity would return and Odin and I would be severed. I would be a mortal again."

"Do you want your name back?"

"I did. But now it doesn't seem to matter anymore." She turned to him. "If you can find my name, and right the wrongs that were made a long time ago against my mother, the storm will clear and Etro will welcome people here again."

"And how would I do that?" he asked.

Lightning shrugged. "I have no idea how you can find my name; but you can right the wrongs."

"What do you mean?"

She growled, her eyes narrowing with her azure eyes flickering an angry white. "When I became one with Odin at twenty one, most of the village was killed. There was a survivor though. The man who issured my mother and I's exile, the priest, survived. His bloodline livesd on and are just as power hungry as they were back then."

"And you couldn't Bodhum and hunt them down could you," Noctis mused.

"There's no need, they are already here."

"What's stopping you from getting the justice you desire then?"

Lightning chuckled grimly, "This person isn't easy to just kill, much less get a hold of. Its just like as it was back then, near impossible to get too. Too many men and weapons at her side for me to get through."

"Her?"

"Yes, her. The priest that started this was named Dysley Nabaat. Jihl Nabaat is his descendent. I need you to help me kill her."

* * *

**well, i'll stop here.**

**the clothes lightning's wearing is Shadow Dust one of the outfits she can wear in FF Lightning Returns**

**this chapter was hard to write, i have insistent pets that kept coming over and asking for love every time i started writing XD**


	9. Chapter 9

**now my computer is away getting fixed, should have been back sunday but no call to say its fixed and to come pick it up -_- anyway, updates will be even slower because i want to finish two stories that i have going; thankfully, i'm almost done with: 26 Moments of Zack and Lightning and L Comes Before P, Prompto. Once those two are done i'll be focusing all my attention on The Lightning Strike, and once this is done, i'll be posting up a new story for Lightis ^u^**

**actually, if you guys have a preference on which story should come after The Lightning Strike, choose the one you want most, otherwise, i'll pick one at random; the summaries for these are also on my page, this is just the basic plot of it. **

**falsum in uno, falsum in omnibus: Noctis goes on a hunt to find Valhalla, home of the ruthless l'Cie that killed his love Stella.**

**Bellum Letale: Noctis discovers a very dark secret from Lightning Strife, and a very dark world.  
**

**Noctis: i don't know if this will be the official title, but its what i'm calling it for the moment. After a great war, humans were the winners and came on top, and the savage, barbaric Mithra were imprisoned and taken care of. recently, one Mithra escapes, the most important Mithra of them all, the rare, male Mithra that Lightning unintentionally stumbles upon.**

**Etro's Angel: Lightning thought she and her family were done with the fal'Cie, only she awakens in a dark future, finding herself to be a guardian of a crystal of Etro, working alongside a dark prince and struggling with the time she's in and the chance that she might be as alone as she thought.**

**so if you guys have a preference, let me know and thanks for being so patient with me and the slow updates with TLS  
**

**this chapter will give a better idea on Lightning's relationship with Nabaat and Rosch, or it should anyway**

**WARNING this chapter has some blood and gore, its not for the weak **

* * *

For hours, maybe even days, it seemed, Noctis drifted around Lightning's home in the bay like a haunting ghost. Present but hardly there at the same time. This thoughts were jumbled up and his mind floated about with the possibilities and the will of Etro. That Etro desired Jhil Nabaat that Lightning couldn't seem to wipe out.

It still baffled him.

Never mind all the people she easily tore apart. Never mind that Nabaat was just a human; it seemed like she was on a whole new playing field with Lightning. He truly did have a hard time believing that Lightning needed his help in taking Nabaat down. He got the story that she tried though. The end result was how she met Amodar. Evens till, Lightning's words and story of the first time she tried going after Nabaat was still fresh in his head; fresh enough that he could have been there, her words skillfully weaving the tale of her first try at Nabaat...

_The loud bellow and squeals of machines filled the forest air, muting much of its own natural life. Thick clouds of smoke rose up, tainting the air with fowl and choking smells, making most animals draw away, their noses burning at the horrid stench; jumping at each shudder the ground made as cold sight of trees slowly fell to their sides, breaking the security of shadows that flourished under their leaves and letting the bright, burning sun shine in and break through the barrier of darkness that many of the animals relied on.  
_

_Hissing and yowling, most fled to the far side of Bodhum, joining other herds or fighting for territory. _

_The only ones bold enough to stay were the smaller animals that thrived in the sun as greatly as in the shadows and were used tp the presence of man and their horrid creations; the butterflies that made up of Etro; and the guardian herself, hardly shaken with all the tremors, stench, or even the light that broke through and started to fill the forest. _

_Like an eidolon, she moved quietly through the forest ground, a large white shadow mingled easily through the trees as she walked towards the chaos that plagued Bodhum; her blue eyes flared brightly, staring ahead, like a soldier on a mission, hardly noticing anything else around her as she marched gracefully and mutely on. Animals easily moved around her, hardly bothered by her presences._

_Mice mingled around her passing feet, not even scattered when she stepped in the middle of their group, simply moving aside to give her room and peering up at her with their small, curious eyes, some squeaking about their fear of the roots rising up suddenly and uprooting their nest, with large wheels coming upon them. _

_Birds flew around her head, some even landing in her mane and hanging their with their little talons, chirping their sorrows and complaints at another home that was lost. _

_Toads and frog that lurked close to the ponds and small rivers and streams chirped at her, at how bad the water tasted and felt._

_Despite all the moans of loss and unease, the guardian kept up her easy, hush pace; her eyes staring ahead, hardly flickering with acknowledgement to any of the others present around her._

_The only thing she focused on was the rattle and booms ahead of her. Of the invaders that dare come here. _

_It was only when a black butterfly with a pale, glowing blue light, fluttering towards the guardian, did the animals scatter, their words gone in the butterflies presence. Even the guardian paused at the small insect's presence, turning her attention towards her curious it. It landed on her ear and rest there, flapping its wings occasionally and hanging securely as the guardian's ears moved slightly with the unheard words of the butterfly. _

_Those ears suddenly fell back flat against her head as an angry rumble purred out of the guardian's throat, her blue eyes flaring with rage as she stamped her hooves, her tail lashing out violently, hitting a tree and making it shake tremendously at the force. Her lips rose up in snarl,revealing large fangs no horse could ever have.  
_

_With a mighty toss of her head, she dislodged the butterfly boldly, trotting off towards the camp with ever greater energy. Frantically, the butterfly flew after her, flying around her head and struggling to get her attetnion. Finally, the butterfly managedto land on her nose, only to be blown off with a huff of hot air. Rearing back, she roared out for Bodhum to hear before bolting off, straight towards the chaos. _

_Trees flew past the guardian in a thick blur as she sped, the butterfly left far into the dust. The faster she ran the less trees there were for her to dodge. They broke apart, their trunks torn, branches and roots were scattered and shredded all over the place. Dust was heavy in the air as was smoke. The ground was cracked and burned, broken as trees were plucked out of the ground.  
_

_Nimbly, Lightning swept over them all like a deer. _

_She was barely ten feet into the chaos till she came across one of the machines responsible, along with her first human in eons. The machine was a large, towering heap of metal, with a large flat plate in front with jagged teeth on both ends that hid the rest of its body from her sight, but she could see the large wheels and the curious man peering up at her._

_Her ears flicked up in attention as the man moved, picking up his radio and contacting his superior. _

_"Uh sir, there's a weird, odd... thing here. Yeah, I think its an animal... It has four legs... Scare it off? Copy that."_

_The man set it down, peering down at Lightning and taking in her curious and elegant form. "Well, whatever you are, you better get!" the man called down at her. Lightning narrowed her eyes at him, growling. _

_Unfortunately, high above the world and perched in his machine, the fool was deaf to any warnings Lightning made his way. Instead, he did as he was told, scaring her the best way he knew. Even lobos fled at this and even though it didn't exactly look like a lobo, it should work..._

_The large plate moved up and down much to Lightning's surprise, moving closer to try and scare her off. _

_She backed away for a couple of steps, before she snorted angrily. _

_To the man's surprise, Lightning charged, straight at the machine. The man scoffed at this though, there was no way this thing was moving..._

_Lightning hit him dead on, and the man jerked in his seat, partly flung as it started to move back, going faster and faster till it was flung back with a wave of her majestic head, her mane flying wildly with the motions. The man screamed, clinging to what he could as he was thrown back, hitting another machine similar to his own and catching the attention of all the others at the work site. _

_Thick smoke rose up from the two machines with sparks flying between them; both drive dove out of their machines and fled away as an explosion ignited. _

_There was heavy silence after the boom. Lightning stood, staring out at the workers challengingly, the workers stared back, gawking. _

_The silence was broken by a loud bang and Lightning stiffened when she felt a sudden pain in her neck. Stumbling back, her neck throbbing as a bitter bruise grew, looking down, she saw a flat, round, almost coin like rock lying innocently on the ground; though it stunk of chemicals and fire as well as humans. It was man made, Lightning was sure of that.  
_

_Looking up, Lightning found the source. _

_Another man stood, an odd stick in his hand was pointed at her, his hands shaking as he peered at her with wide eyes. "It didn't even pierce the skin," she heard him utter, as did the other men, all mumbling similar thoughts with baffled and scared voices. _

_Almost desperately, the man fired again, the loud bang coming from the stick and Lightning was able to see something small fly right at her, it stabbed at her forehead, leaving a painful bruise and falling down like a useless coin on the ground. _

_Lightning growled angrily at the man and the pain he was causing her. She turned to him, shaking her head warningly, her mane flying as she stamped her feet, ready to charge and sink her fangs into him. _

_A scrawnier man half scrambled, half ran to the gunman, shouting frantically as he waved his arms wildly. _

_"What do you think you're doing?!" the man wailed at the gunman, grabbing the gun and struggling to throw it out of his hands. He was easily shoved away though, the man scowled darkly at him. _

_"What do you think?!" the gunman spat. "I'm trying to kill this thing!"_

_"You can't!"_

_"And why the Void not?"_

_"Just look at it! Have you ever seen such a creature? Its probably the first of its species! We shouldn't be trying to kill it! We should conserve it, you saw its power, if there are more, think of the possibilities-"  
_

_"Fine, you want it, you cage it. I'm not risking my life on a freak of nature like this monster."_

_"I could tame it; you'll see, this thing will be a breakthrough for humanity!"_

_ Scoffing eyes watched as the man went passed them and up towards the odd animal that came. Smiling confidently up at it, likely nothing was going to be wrong, he stopped a few feet from the beast, staring up in awe at the details he could see on the creature, its striking blue eyes peering down at him intensely.  
_

_"Quite a sight you are," he cooed to the white beast, his eyes moving up along its unique form, taking in the details and working out all the great things that could come from having such a creature work with humanity. "Are there anymore of you?" he asked it, staring at its forehead and neck, but he couldn't see any blood, only bruises where the bullets hit. _

_Despite what the brutes here would like to think, their guns won't hurt this beauty. _

_The man slowly walked closer, his eyes roaming it. The longer he looked at it, the more it looked like it was ride able; like he could perched on its back and ride the wind itself. Its body was strong and sturdy enough to carry human weight, it looked intelligent too. He was starting to wonder if he really could climb on to the great beast before him. _

_Edging closer, he whispered soothing words to it while the creature simply observed. He was inches away from touching its ivory coat when his world went dark as saliva coated fangs sunk around his head and he knew no more. _

_Men shouted in horror and fear as the watched in pure awe as the being easily lifted the man up with its jaw sunk deeply into his skull, shaking him about like a lobo would its prey, the loud, tensing sound of breaking and snapping bones filling the air and turning the workers' blood cold; thick red drops of blood raining like red water into the air. _

_Finally, the creature released the corpse, sending the mangled body flying at the feet of the gunman. _

_The gunman stared at the professor that stopped him, his body shaking and numbing as he stared down at the corpse, his hands barely holding the gun in his hands; he hardly recognizing the face he just saw. _

_Shakily, he looked up, seeing cold, promising blue eyes glare at him. _

_Shakily, he tried pointing the gun at the monster, nearly dropping as it screeching at him, its eyes flaring brightly as it charged at, jaws open with ready fangs. Frightened and desperate, he shot wild bullets, most missed the charging target and the few that did hit easily bounced off. Before he could even drop his gun and run, she was upon him, scooping him up in her maw, her fangs piercing through his ribs easily and tearing at the organs encased in them.  
_

_Much like the first man, she shook his ruthlessly before throwing him aside; unlike the first time, the workers fled as fast as they could away from the monster, screaming._

_Snorting, Lightning charged at another machine, knocking it over and into another, making another explosion that made the men scatter. Turning, she watched them all flee before snarling out one last roar to ensure that they would all stay far away. _

_Once it was empty with the only sound was the flickering flames of the destroyed machines, Lightning turned away and slipped back into the shadows of Bodhum. Three days passed and already the forest started to creep back into the scar of the land, covering it. _

_By the end of a week, small, young trees were sprouting and creeping out of the ground, with animals shyly mingling about them, some even gnawing away at the corpses that Lightning left. They were just as quick to scatter though when more men and machines came suddenly. _

_Among them was a woman with long, sweeping blonde hair, her glasses glinting in the light as she peered at the destrection around her. Beside her, a surviving worker trembled as he stared at the forest._

_"A single animal did this?" she asked the man, raising a brow. _

_"It wasn't an animal!" the man exclaimed, "it was a monster!"_

_The woman didn't look convinced, staring at the man dully. "There are no such things as monsters," she said slowly, "how many times must I tell you people."  
_

_"It was a monster!" the man insisted. "It was the legend nearly forgotten."_

_"And what legend is that?" she asked tiredly, slowly walking among the site, observing every detail.  
_

_"Ever heard of Lightning?" the man asked her._

_"A storm?"_

_"No, the monster, Lightning."_

_The woman sighed, "Fine, tell me of this Lightning."_

_"Its a legend the locals told us, the ones that live as closely as they can. They say she is an odd animal, a monster that moves faster than the wind and is just as powerful and destructive as lightning itself. They say Lightning guards Bodhum and any who hold ill to it. I've seen it; Lightning doesn't want us here..."_

_"Oh please, it was probably just a giant lobo or something. Maybe even a behemoth."_

_"It was no behemoth!" the man insisted.  
_

_"There's a logical explanation for everything sir. I highly doubt it was a monster any different to the other monsters that live here."_

_"Those are animals; they bleed when shot; Lightning didn't!"_

_"Then your gunman had a lousy shot."_

_"He was one of our best!"_

_"Enough! I tire of hearing this nonsense. Rest assured that we'll take care of this, this monster whatever she is. Then you can get back to work."_

_"I'm not working here in Bodhum anymore!" the worker declared._

_"Of course," the woman sighed, waving the man away. It was a curious case here, that was for sure; but nothing believing able. She was a Lieutenant for goodness sake. Not a babysitter for superstitious men. Though the words the man spoke of this monster, this Lightning, left a chill in her. She paused, staring out into the shadows, almost shuddering at the sense of cold angry eyes peering straight at her.  
_

_"Its just some behemoth," she murmured to herself. _

_Not a monster._

_There was no monster._

_ "Nabaat."_

_She turned, smiling when she found her comrade in arms coming up alongside her. "Rosch, finally, someone here that has sense," she said, smiling broadly at the sight of him._

_He met her ease with a grim look. "This is quite a case," he said slowly._

_"I think its just a behemoth; maybe a mutated one that escaped form the lab; a little freak that went crazy," she told him._

_"...I don't know if it is a behemoth, Nabaat," Rosch answered her slowly. _

_"What, you beleive this Lightning business?"_

_"I believe its something; but not a behemoth or lobo of any kind. i found tracks; both of those paws, this was a hoof mark."_

_"Hardly any animals here have hooves though. The closest we have would be an easy target to find, even here."_

_"Which is why this is so curious."_

_"The possibility that someone might have built something?" _

_"High, but we won't know till whatever this Lightning is comes at us."_

_"Its not Lightning," Nabaat grumbled darkly._

_Rosch raised a brow at that. "Something against the chance its a mythical monster?" he asked carefully. _

_"Greatly against," Nabaat confirmed. _

_"If I may ask, why?"_

_Nabaat sighed, grimacing darkly as she looked at the dark forest. "It just has to do with my past. I remember my grandfather used to utter that his forefathers always shuddered during storms, especially when lightning flashed. They say our ancestor angered a god and now Lightning will bring our end. I used to be terrified of it too; till I realized its just light that doesn't even last a minute. It always fades if it does come back, it never stays long, and could never do anything to me. There was nothing for me to fear from lightning. They were crazy old men after all." _

_"You seem quite sure."_

_"I am sure! We are in modern times Rosch, this isn't a time where people still worship Bhunizelve, Lindzei, or Pulse. This is a time where we rule ourselves, not the gods. I'll be damned letting some god declare my fate. No lightning will ever strike me down."  
_

_As if to challenge her words; the warnings went off, alerting them that something was approaching the site. Nabaat and Rosch immediately set to shout orders, rushing their soldiers back to their places while the two snagged their own guns, turning and ready to face this mysterious foe._

_The ground shook slightly as the sound of thundering feet echoed out through the air, almost sounding like she was in a storm to Nabaat's ears. Shaking it off, she hardened her stance and resolution. _

_She was the master of her own fate. She wasn't a fretful fool like her forefathers. _

_A flash of white zoomed over their line of vision and the next thing anyone knew, another machine collided with another, with a bellowing screech filling the air. Stiffly, Nabaat stared at the creature before her, mentally trying to compare it with any known animal that it could be related too.  
_

_But the longer she stared at it, the more she realized the chances of it being one of kind. It didn't look like any normal animal that would live in this world. Its face was long and narrow, with two long ears perked up on top of its head and a long silver mane. Its neck was neck and strong, as was the rest of its body; though the legs looked odd; they were thin and seemed out of place compared to the rest of its body. Despite how out of place they looked, they easily held up the animal._

_Looking away from its legs, Nabaat moved up to lock on it, stiffening though when she met two glaring blue eyes that were locked right on her. _

_Time seemed to slow for her as the creature started to move, straight towards her. Her senses faded, blocking out the world as her eyes locked on the approaching figure, watching as its lips drew away revealing pointed fangs. Men shouted and scrambled, Nabaat could hardly hear them though, or even see as they scrambled.  
_

_Bullets flew in a blur, the thundering sound of firing filling the air and echoing heavily in Nabaat's ear, reminding her the bellow of an angry storm swirling around her; her eyes glued to the charging form of the monster, watching as it got closer and closer, its white coat seemed to gleam brighter and brighter into a flaring glare as it got closer to her._

_Nabaat could almost hear the hissing cackle of electricity coming from the creature as it drew near, deafening any other sounds and leaving Nabaat in a world of white, the only sound to be heard was the cackle of the electricity looming over her. _

_And then the spell was broken. _

_A body lurched into her own, shoving her aside from the jaws coming down upon her, an echoing snap filling the air. The body on top of her still clung to her as it rolled her away from stomping hooves that angrily trailed after them. More shouts rose up and Lightning was suddenly shoved away, a large plated machine pushing past.  
_

_Panting and shaking, Nabaat looked to see Rosch next to her, panting as well as he glared at the creature with frustrated disbelief. "It really is a monster," he muttered. _

_Nabaat followed his gaze, stiffening when she saw the truth in it. _

_It seemed the monster was hardly shaken by the sudden blow of the plate, instead was pushing against it with full force, its blazing blue eyes locked on her as it snarled, pushing against the machine that kept it back. _

_"We'll have to find a way to destroy it," Rosch went on, slowly helping them both up."It doesn't look like a machine, but it doesn't matter now. Time to throw everything we have at this-"  
_

_"No," Nabaat said sternly, tightening her grip on Rosch._

_"No?" he repeated, a gasp._

_"Look at it Rosch," she insisted._

I rule my fate.

_"This creature... it could be a break through for humanity."_

Not the gods; there are no gods.

_"Lets find a way to control it instead. With it, our military with be infamous."_

Not even fear shall rule me. _I _will rule my own fate.

_As if hearing her thoughts, the creature screeching, shoving the machine away, only to back away as more started to come towards it. Snarling, its promising blue eyes glared darkly at Nabaat before turning tail and darting away, silently promising that this wasn't the last meeting. _

_Nabaat watched it go, her hands shaking slightly, only to still as she fists them. She controls her fate. She controls her fear. Lightning will never strike her down. She'll control it; just like any other power; it could be controlled, and then, it could never would strike her down. _

Noctis blinked, his trance broken at the shift of movement in front of him. Looking, he almost gasp at the sight of a wren sitting on his wrist, tilting its head to and fro as it peered up at him. He kept himself real still as he stared in wonder at the bird. It chirped at him before hopping around and flying off, straight towards the guardian herself.

Noctis watched with curious wonder as the wren landed on Lightning, hopping up along her arms, though the guardian hardly noticed the bird, staring out into the bay forlornly. He was sure she was still half expecting something to move out.

Feeling small, prickly feet against the back of his hand, he turned to see a familiar butterfly on the back of his hand, staring up at him with pale blue, eerie eyes. Noctis offered it an accusing smile. "You had something to do with that vision, didn't you?" he asked it lightly. The butterfly flapped its wings innocently at him.

He leaned back, the butterfly easily staying on him as he stared out at the guardian silently. Now he had an understanding on both sides; in a sense.

"Nabaat wants power," he murmured to himself softly; unsurprised. She gave off the impression of a woman that relished having power. And she thought she could overrule her fear with it. Noctis remembered one of his first lessons was that power was one of the many things that fell his ancestors and past kings. Power and pride.

If Nabaat thought she could control Lightning; then that really would be her own demise. Lightning was powerful and full of rage and anguish; two powerful emotions that have blinded many. Lightning probably didn't even need his help. He already could tell that Nabaat would doom her own fate. Her desire for power and to control Lightning will end her. The only thing to do was wait it out and see.

Noctis stared at Lightning, taking in her heart shaped face and the unnatural glow of her blue eyes. He glanced down at the butterfly, arcing a brow down at her.

How was he to find Lightning's real name? How was he suppose to bring her peace back?

As if reading his thoughts, the butterfly pushed off, fluttering about him, even landing on him once before going off, silently willing him to follow. Like the first day he entered Bodhum, Noctis found his body moving on its own as he followed the butterfly down the bay to where thicker trees loomed.

He paused outside, finding the shadows here to be even darker than the rest of Bodhum, the only light to be offered was the pale blue glow of the butterfly flying around in it. The last thing he wanted was to go in there. It felt like there were more than just shadows lurking about. It felt like he was about to step inside and find a dark secret that he shouldn't have found.

Licking his lips nervously, Noctis looked back, half expecting to see Lightning there; but found that she was still there, staring out into the bay.

Uneasily, Noctis followed after the butterfly, and was quickly, and swiftly, swallowed up by the waiting darkness, even the glow that came from the butterfly was gone.


	10. Chapter 10

Noctis stepped carefully through the trees, half stumbling over the roots, grasping the bark on the trees as holds to help his balance. At least the trees he was sure that were there. Light had long since left him, even the glow from the butterfly that he followed did little to provide for his eyes. All the light it was now wall a small ball, just enough to outline the butterfly, not show any of the trees or the ground before him. Noctis could barely even see his own nose.

Noctis huffed as he stilled, glaring at the butterfly. He was tired of wandering around in the dark.

"What's so important here?" he asked aloud, pausing enough to steady himself against a tree, watching the butterfly circle before him. Warily, Noctis glanced back, half expecting to see Lightning bursting through the trees, questioning why he wandered here. Noctis jumped when he felt a light pressure on his hand. Turning, he found another butterfly perched up on his hand, flapping its wings occasionally as its glowed brightly. Then it fluttered off, joining the first butterfly and circling before.

More light flickered from the corner of his eyes and Noctis looked up, wide eyed to see more butterflies drift between the shadowed canopy, flying past him and drifting straight on, going in the direction he was.

Eyeing them, Noctis resumed, following them as the way was lit up, allowing him to see more with the light of the gathered butterflies, keeping his head bent, he kept his eyes glued to the ground as he watched where he put his step.

It wasn't till he felt a slight prickle on his forehead did he look up, the butterfly wandering across his brow fleeing, going straight to the core that they led him too. Noctis stood, staring at what attracted all these insects. An old, run down shack stood before him, the wood cracked and aged, with the heavy smell of mushrooms and decomposing wood filling the damp, thick air, making Noctis's head light. Grimacing, he looked to the surrounding area, finding the trees around it twisted and gnarled, forming a round clearing around the shack; glowing as butterflies stood scatted out and inside it, highlighting all the cracks and holes in pure, gleaming light.

Slowly, Noctis slid out of the tightly packed, twisting trees and into the open clearing. Aged and crumbled grass crunched below his feet as he slid closer to the shack, eyeing the damage and cobwebs that clung to the dark, damp wood. slowly walking around it, he came across a door leading in, just as his hand rose up to push it open, he froze when a spider darted across the wood and to the other side.

Grimacing and shuddering at the sight, Noctis carefully eased the door open; half expecting something to come flying out at him as he pushed. The door groaned on its hinges, moaning as it moved. Noctis jumped when it started crumble, pieces and chunks of the door falling to the ground with loud clunks, making the prince's nerves jump and rattle, standing still as he half expected something to be roused by the sound.

When nothing came, and the butterflies hardly nervous, Noctis slowly peeked into the old building. With the butterflies crawling around the room, he saw that it used to be a home. There was furniture, or impressions of it. Most of what would have been two chairs, an end table, a shelf littered with bottles and what he guessed used to be paper, animal horns and feathers, and a bed were all collapsed in on themselves. Wood and other items were scattered across the floor from the loss of support. Stones, sticks, and other items that came from the shelf. Spiders slid over the floor, barely tickling the dust as the crawled, ignoring the butterflies that glowed around them. The glinting ivory eyes of rat peeked and eyed, squeaking and murmuring to one another as they crawled through the holes and burrowed between the wood.

There was even water everywhere. It dripped and dribbled across the floor and over the furniture. The air was thick and cold, and Noctis could pratically taste the moisture in the air.

Besides that, there was nothing else here.

Noctis stepped, listening to the wood creak and moan beneath his feet, water from the aged wood lapped around the soles of his shoes. Looking around the shack, Noctis couldn't see where the water came from, but didn't think much of it as he walked deeper into the shack, looking for anything the butterflies might want him to see.

So far though, he didn't see anything that would be important, in his eyes. Nothing popped out among the damage...

Noctis paused when he saw something gleam in the light, something he didn't catch before. Reaching out, Noctis moved the thin, crumbling sheets of paper away as he got a better look.

It a rose. A pale pink crystal rose.

"Huh," Noctis hummed to himself, wincing when his voice sounded too loud to his own ears. Curiously, he reached out and curled his fingers around the oddly shaped crystal.

Immediately, the butterflies scattered and fled, leaving Noctis alone in the darkness, the crystal still clutched in his hand.

Noctis stood stiffly, shocked still by the sudden loss of light and the darkness around him. He couldn't see anything, only a sheet of black that was all around him. He could hear the shuffle of rats and the drip of water, even jumped when a drop fell on his head.

"Hello?" Noctis called out, turning slowly, wincing every time his foot hit something on the floor as he struggled to find any trace of light, the crystal still in his hand, the stone warm against his palm. What was it about the crystal that spooked the butterflies?

Noctis finally found a glimpse of light in the never ending veil of darkness, but froze when he saw the source, the air felt like it was full of ice now, freezing everything in place.

Small wisp of torn sheets of paper drifted through the air as thin, bony fingers wove a nonexistent pencil wove over the paper, tearing it as the hand moved. A hunched bony figure was slouched heavily in a chair, water dripping heavily around her. Seaweed and decomposed rags that used to be clothes to cover her body, her hair marred, hanging loosely around wrinkled skin. In the still cold air, Noctis heard the murmur of words.

_"...Discarded by Father..._

_...And left for the dead..._

_...Etro, dear Etro..._

_...Feel my wrath..._

_"...Shunned by Brothers..._

_...And bled to death..._

_...Etro, dear Etro..._

_...Know my wrath..._

_"...Cursed by men..._

_...And drowned to death..._

_...Etro, dear Etro..._

_...Bring out my wrath..."_

Noctis instinctively stepped back, clutching the crystal tightly as those words filled the empty air. He could feel it shift, the air getting colder and colder as the ghoul repeated the chant, droning on and on as bony fingers moved over the end table tirelessly, writing nonexistent words into it. As the air grew colder, it grew thicker, till Noctis swore that he was in water, choking on the thick air, making stumble back into the furniture, breaking and interrupting the ghoul's chant, the crystal gleaming brightly in his hand.

At the bright ruby pink glow from the stone, Noctis looked up to see the ghoul screech at him, her teeth cracked and yellowed, saliva and water flying from her as she screamed at him.

"Murderers!" she shrilled, stumbling up from her seat, her gnarled fingers curled like claws, reaching for him as she stumbled to him like a drunkard.

"I healed you! I saved yours sons! I saved your daughters! I dragged you lot out of Valhalla and to life!" the ghoul wallowed, "And my daughter! My dear daughter, she found your animals and calmed them, she helped you in floods, she guided the lost! And how did you repay her?! How did you repay me?! You drowned us! You drowned me! Your drowned my daughter!" The ghoul dove at him, pointed tips slashing at him as Noctis clumsily jumped back, his eyes wide.

"My daughter! My daughter! You killed her! You killed her! My daughter!"

"It wasn't me!" Noctis exclaimed desperately, stumbled around in the dark, trying to avoid the clawed tips.

"Liers and thieves!" she spat, deaf to his plea, "killers and butchers! Its your fault its all your fault!"

It was at that moment that Noctis tripped over one of the chairs, well hidden in the shadows where it lay a crumbled heap, purposely knocking the unsteady prince back and to the ground, the ghoul following after him with an enraged scream that overpowered Noctis's own as she came down upon him.

_"MY CLAIRE!"_

Was the last shrill scream Noctis heard before his world went black and cold.

* * *

"Up, the dawn has greeted us and its time to rise."

Noctis groaned at the voice, weakly willing it to go away. He was cold and tired and gravely wanted to just sleep. Even if he wanted to rise, he didn't feel like he had the energy too. He felt drained if anything, and that he had been sleeping out in a blizzard. A slight warm shifted beside him, and Noctis shifted forward, snuggling up against the warmth, sighing contently as the soothing feeling of soft skin against his, warm breathe ghost over his face, almost lulling him back to sleep.

He stilled though when he heard another groan to rival his.

Slowly, it clicked in his head that he wasn't in bed alone. Opening his cobalt eyes, blinking them tiredly as he stared at the lightly tanned, heart shaped face and pale pink hair presented closely to his own face.

Lightning was sleeping across from.

After a few minutes of realizing it and having it click in his head, Noctis jumped out of the bed, falling out ungracefully and landing hard on the ground, groaning at his soreness and the impact. Slowly, he rose up, looking to see that Lightning still slept on, oblivious to his pain as she snuggled into the bed.

Footsteps came and Noctis looked up to see a thin, lean woman appear before him, her hair pale, almost ivory in the dim light, her skin darkly tanned as her dark aqua eyes peered fondly down at Lightning still sleeping sound in the bed. Noctis blinked when he noticed that the crystal that he found was hung up on a black thread, hanging around her neck. Noctis looked down, finding that his own hands were bare and crystalless. When he heard a soft laugh, he looked up to see her with a fond smile, the woman drew closer, completely ignoring Noctis as she sat down, weaving her fingers through the pink locks.

Noctis realized that Lightning wasn't fully grown here, she was a child, looking about the same age as his first meeting with her.

Lightning grumbled into the feathered mattress, a frown curling on her groggy face.

"Come my love, its time to rise," the woman cooed softly, leaning over and lightly pecking the back of Lightning's head.

Lightning peeked a lighter, aqua eye out and peered at the older woman tiredly. "Other kids don't wake up this early," the child grumbled.

The woman laughed, continuing to run her hand through Lightning's hair. "You're not like most children though love."

Lightning sighed and tiredly pushed herself up, one hand coming up and rubbing her eyes tiredly, the woman resting her hand on her back, rubbing it as she gently tried to help Lightning wake.

Noctis licked his lips uneasily as he stared at the two, both of them ignoring his presence. "Hey," he uttered, but still, they didn't turn their heads to look at him. "What's going on," he tried again.

Still they ignored him.

Reaching out, he lightly touched Lightning's knee, feeling the warm, soft skin below his palm. But still Lightning didn't look at him. Instead she stretched back, yawning as she pushed sleep away. Then she got up and out of bed, easily brushing off his touch like it was never there. Uneasy, Noctis looked at his own hand, expecting to see it see through, only his was solid. He reached out, laying his hand on the bed, feeling the warm fabric under his hand, but there were no impressions of his hand being there. It was almost like he was a ghost.

"I need a few things at the market today," the woman chimed as she rose up as well, catching Noctis's attention.

"I don't like going," Lightning grumbled as she stopped at a cauldron near the door, scooping up water there and splashing it on her face, rubbing the liquid over her face. Blinking, Noctis looked around, his eyes widening as he realized he was in the shack, a shack that looked lived in.

"I know love," the woman sighed, "but there is still a chance for you."

"Never was never a chance," Lightning grumbled. "If it wasn't from the start, why would it be now? What's at the market that you need that isn't here in the forest?"

"The forest provides a lot, but not everything," the woman chided gently. "Summer is almost done and fall is approaching. As the cold comes, the water shall cool and the fish will flee. I can't be sure that I'll have time to hunt this year, sick season is coming, and you're still too young to go out by yourself. We need meat to get through the winter."

"Winter is short though," Lightning insisted.

"Just because it usually is, doesn't mean its always."

"Mom," Lightning sighed tiredly.

"I can feel it my bones," Lightning's mother said, her eyes going distant as she stared out at nothing. "Something is coming, something cold. And it'll be colder than winter ever will be. I'd like us to be prepared. And meat can always be saved, there is enough salt here to make meat last."

"Fine, I'll go," Lightning grumbled.

"Thank you love," her mother bid fondly, moving over to the shelves and father ingredients and moving them down to a table Noctis didn't notice before. Lightning slipped out of the shack without a second glance. Noctis quickly got up and followed, though he did cast own last glance at Lightning's mother, stilling when it looked like she was staring right back at him. Just as he opened his mouth to talk, she turned away and went back to her work at the table. Noctis stood there for a moment, debating, before he rushed off to catch up to the girl.

Like the lively difference of the shack, the clearing outside was different. Though the trees were still gnarled, the world was brighter and green. Golden rays shined through the branches and trees, birds chatted and chirped, jumping through the leaves and they perked with life, flowers bloomed in a fresh blush of color around the stumps, waving at him brightly.

So awed by the sudden change, Noctis almost forgot to follow after Lightning. Only when he heard the distant shuffle of her feet along the forest floor, did he look up and see that she was far ahead of him.

Noctis sped after, running as fast as he could till he caught up to her and was beside her, slowing down as he walked beside her. He glanced down at her, half expecting her to look up at him. But she never did. She simply strolled down the path, her eyes glued ahead as she steadily walked along. When they came to the bay, Noctis found that it wasn't too different, there were less flowers, and there was a dock.

"This isn't a good place," Lightning suddenly murmured, and Noctis jumped to the conclusion that she was talking to him, but when he looked down and saw that she was staring out at the bay, he followed her gaze and saw a turtle slowly creeping up on the beach. "Bodhum will snatch up all your eggs," she mused aloud, turning and wandering off towards where the camp use to... or will be. Raising a brow, at this realization, Noctis followed after, finding that there was a trail for her to follow, cutting down half the time Noctis spent stumbling through Bodhum.

It wasn't long till he heard the village long before he saw. Already he could hear the bustle of the crowd. Looking ahead expectingly, he saw Bodhum as it used to be.

Bodhum was much closer than the camp was, a good mile away from the bay. The buildings were made of wood and the people here wore loose clothing, talking and laughing quite loudly and merrily.

It all went still and mute though when Lightning appeared and stepped in. Dark and suspicious looks were sent their way, making Noctis stiffen at the sudden blow of glares. He never knew there were stares so hateful as their, with eyes hard and cold, bodies tense as they watched Lightning slip down the market.

Despite the looks, Lightning walked calmly through, ignoring them as she walked along. Easily, she walked up the desired stalls, talking with the shopkeepers and asking for the basics of what she needed. Noctis noted that it looked like she was given less of what she should be given, but he could be sure as the sellers reluctantly handed Lightning the meat she wanted, and she slipped coins out of her pocket and over the stand. She turned, intent on walking away and down the path towards the bay and home, but was cut off when a voice purred out.

"Witchling," a man called out to her and Noctis eyed the man with curious suspicion, shifting a little closer to Lightning till he felt his skin brush against hers.

"Sir Nabaat," Lightning returned, slowly turning to the man.

This was Dysley Nabaat? Noctis wondered, staring at the man that started it all. He was a tall man, dressed in ivory and blue clothes, reminding Noctis of a priest that should be lurking about a church. The man's face was flat, scrunched, and wrinkled; his nose was hooked and his eyes squinting. He had his hands resting against one another as he approached, his fingers intertwined and showing off his long nails as she peered down at Lightning with judging eyes, a while owl sat on his shoulder, matching his stare with large dark blue eyes.

"That's quite a bit of meat you have there," Dysley purred out, eyeing the bundle that Lightning had in her arms. The owl on his shoulder shifted, cooing in mild agreement, its blue eyes narrowing. Lightning subconsciously shifting, holding the wrapped meat closer to her. "Mom asked for it," she said carefully.

"Isn't that a bit gluttonous?" he wondered.

"She said that this winter will be colder," Lightning said carefully, "she wants to be ready."

"And she did not tell anyone else?" he probed, arcing a brow down at the child.

Lightning didn't reply, though Noctis could hear the sharp reply going through her mind. Would they have listened? He didn't think so.

"She's expecting me," Lightning said instead, turning away and leaving.

"Wait witchling," Dysley called out, reaching his clawed finger nails out. Lightning bit her lip to keep from growling as she paused reluctantly, glaring at him from over her shoulder.

"A bit of tax, if you would," the man prompted, twitching his fingers as mellow attempt for her to slip money into his waiting palm.

"We don't even live in the village," Lightning grumbled, her face darkening, "and we already paid sir."

"Now witchling, your mother tries day to day to prove to us that you are just as human as the rest of us, despite following a grim god. If you were truly human, you would pay tribute, to help the church and to be forgiven by Bhunivelze."

"I didn't do anything wrong though," Lightning growled, not even bothering to keep the growl out of her voice.

"Dear child," Dysley sighed, a vile smile curling to his lips. "There is plenty you did wrong; but a god like yours would never care about those wrongs as Bhunivelze would, which is why you never realized those wrongs." His hands twitched again as he reached out further, purposely putting those pointed nails near her face, looking ready to claw at her face at any given moment. "Now pay and cleanse your sins."

Lightning didn't move, neither did anyone else in the village as they watched. Everyone but Noctis. Aggravation boiled inside him as this, especially to just a child. Shuffling closer, his hand rose up and clutched her shoulder, trying her pull her closer, though she never budged despite his efforts. He really was nothing more than a ghost here.

"My patience is wearing thin, child, pay for your sins," Dysley growled, his fingers curling into an almost fist. Noctis's body moved on its own, with a sharp tug, he tried to pull Lightning back and away from the man. And like a spell, she moved, she fled away from Dysley, shadowing behind the prince that guided her down the path and away from Dysley's furious shouts.

* * *

Much like before, Lightning easily danced through the trees, hopping skirming around the roots like a chocobo, the meat held tightly at her side.

Noctis easily kept up with, or kept up well enough. He didn't move as gracefully or as fast, but he was moving much better than his first time running through the trees. The shouts in the village of Bodhum had long grown distant to their ears and Lightning weaved them along through the trees. Noctis thought they were heading back to the shack, but was finding the journey there to be longer than it should be.

When Lightning finally slowed, Noctis saw why.

Before them, crouched and gathering herbs, was Lightning's mother. She looked up at their approach with calm, curious eyes, eyeing the meat Lightning clutched tightly to her chest.

"You didn't steal, did you?" Light's mother jested.

"I paid," Lightning said breathlessly, slumping against a tree.

"Then why the rush? Is Bhunivelze after you?"

"Might as well be," Lightning grumbled.

"Sir Nabaat?" her mother asked knowing, calmly picking at another at another plant and placing it in her basket.

"He tried to tax me," Lightning spat, "said I had sins to pay for."

"You have not sinned," her mother said easily. "I'd beat you if you did."

"He says I wouldn't know because I follow Etro."

Her mother sighed, shaking her head at those words. "Don't take his words to heart little one. Nabaat doesn't understand. Etro connects to suffering and understands suffering as we do. Bhunivelze understands power, and might one feels with it. That's why many people flock to that god. With him, they feel power, and with that power, they loose fear, or so they believe. If you were truly not afraid, you would have no reason to seek power."

"Would he come?" Lightning asked worriedly, for once, looking uneasy, worried enough that Noctis found himself stepping closer, resting a hand on her shoulder. She almost seemed to lean into his weight, but she gave no indication of noticing him. Her mother smiled reassuringly at her daughter, reaching out, she rested a hand on top of Noctis own, squeezing them both.

"He probably will," her mother said bluntly. "But it wouldn't be the first time he came. His ears may be deaf with greed, but even he can understand reason." Her mother shifted, and the crystal rose gleamed out from its resting place near her chest. "And Etro will always understand and will bring salvation and justice. She will never abandon us Claire, you have nothing to fear," her mother said softly, her hand rising and running through Lightning hair.

While she assured Lightning, Noctis blinked as the name repeated in his head.

Claire.

She called Lightning Claire.

Her name was Claire, her true name was Claire.

"Go hide yourself in the trees tonight," her mother instructed, bringing Noctis down to earth and turning his attention to her as she rose up. "Don't return till the moon has past its highest point. Nabaat may know where our home is, but he doesn't know this forest like you and I. I will talk with him if he comes," she said, her hand coming up and resting lightly against the crystal. "I will make him see reason my child, never fret."

Grimly, Lightning, no, Claire, reached out, handing the meat to her mother. When her mother took it, Claire surged forward, wrapping her arms around her mother tightly, looking like she was never going to let go. Her mother slowly returned the hug, resting her arms securely around her daughter, the crystal gleaming between.

"Be safe," Claire murmured to her. "It feels like tonight will be a very cold night."

"I'm sure it will be," her mother murmured back. Then her eyes slid open, staring directly at Noctis. "Etro will secure us, Noctis."

Noctis jumped when the mother spoke his name, still staring directly at him. Even Claire's eyes slid open and she stared up at him.

"Noctis," Claire spoke, staring up at him, making him shift uneasily, "wake up."

"Secure us Noctis," her mother murmured, the crystal around her neck glowing brightly, just as his head started to pound heavily. Noctis squeeze his eyes shut, groaning at the sharp bite of pain and the sudden cold around his body. A hand pressed against chest, shaking him slightly. "Noctis," a voice murmured from above, "open your eyes."

He did. He opened them, and blinked when he saw an older, sterner, and worried heart shaped face above his own, a veil of pink surrounding them as she leaned over him.

"Laire?" he mumbled groggily, making her blink her curious aqua eyes down at him, then she shook her head. "Lightning," she murmured to him, shifting her hot hands over him and running them up to his shoulders. Noctis shivered at the heat, feeling it burn against his clammy skin.

"This is the worst place to fall asleep at," Lightning grumbled to him, tugging him up till he was slouching against her body, shivering as he tried to soak in her warmth. His clothes clung to his back, his hair a damp and heavy mess against his head. Opening his groggy eyes, Noctis looked around to see that the shack he was in was ruined, and that there was no ghoul in here anymore. There wasn't any sign of the crystal either. The rose shaped crystal was gone.

Noctis groaned as Lightning sharply stood them both up, his head swimming at the sudden motion. He leaned heavily against Lightning, shivering. "Lets get you to the bay," she murmured to him, wrapping her arms around him securely and holding him close. "Lets get you to the sun."

Noctis didn't respond, his eyes closed as he pressed her as closely as he could to his body, trying to soak in as much warmth as he could, he was barely aware of them moving. The only thing he was aware of was the name he kept repeating in his mind, burning it to his memory as Lightning dragged him out of the abandoned shack and to the bay.

Claire.

Her name was Claire.

That was the only thing Noctis knew in his groggy state.

* * *

**i realize that this fic might be really pretty to see visually, and maybe a little intense with Lightning attack X) sometimes i even feel like i'm writing a horror, which would be funny since i can't stand horror.  
**

**would you guys call this a horror?**

**also, it never clicked in my head, but apparently, eidolons hold certain roles and represent certain people. Odin was a father figure for Lightning and the Shiv sisters represent the Farrons for Snow. Lightning and Snow were the only ones mentioned; but i can guess that Alexander represented Hope's mother and Brynhildr Sazh's deceased wife. they all seem to represent someone they knew and were very close/familiar with. **

**...guess that means that Lightning might have been close with her father. i can see that since its likely that she has a better chance to remember since she was about 6 and Serah was 3.  
**

**as for the poem/chant Lightning's mother was chanting, that has some aspects of Etro's story in it; when Bhunivelze made Etro, she was too much Mwynn, the previous ruler that Bhunivelze usurped, so he discarded Etro and focused on Lindzei and Pulse instead and all three abandoned her. having no purpose, Etro allowed herself to die and humanity was made through her death, making them and the eidolons her own creations. **

**truthfully, i don't like the Etro in FF13-2, for a goddess of Death and Time, shes' not what i'd expect her to be, and is actually a pretty bad one. who gives a man immortality and lets him watch his loved one die over and over again. of course he's going to come after her -.-**

**personally, i think death gods should be neutral or evil, and all should be wise and aware of all the possibilities and consequences of the timeline. in FF13-2, i saw Etro to be quite weak and stupid for a death goddess, giving Caius immortality so he could guard Yuel for eternity and see her die over and over again. **

**i really do think they shouldn't have done FF13-2 or could have done a much better story. **

**anyway, in the lower half, noctis is taken to the past and sees it through lightning's eyes, this happens right before the first chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**this chapter was sort of inspired by ParaNorman, a good movie for those that haven't seen it, and i like the twist in it**

**guess what guys, this chapter is full of...**

**BONDING!**

**nothing fluffy i'm afraid, but its a build on their relationship ^^**

**also, apparently its LIghtning's birthday today! ^D^**

* * *

Noctis slept for hours it seems. Barely aware of the world, he slipped in and out of consciousness. The only thing that seemed constant was the warmth at his side and all around, and the hum of waves rushing over the sand. The shivers of the cold that held him earlier had left him a long time ago, leaving him with the comforting heat.

He was roused only when he heard the light shuffle of sand and a fruity smell was placed under his nose. Peeking his eyes open, he blinked sleepily at the pink apple hovering before him.

"Its a gala," a voice above him said, "they flourish around here."

Reaching out, Noctis shakily took the apple, feeling the sooth skin of the fruit beneath his fingers. Looking up, he found Lightning sitting next to him, nibbling away on her own. Shifting slowly, he sat up, staring out to see the bay laid out before him, gleaming red in sunset. "How long have I been asleep?" he asked, wincing at the dry throat and hoarse voice. Eagerly, he took a bite of the apple, almost humming in appreciation at the juicy flavor blooming over his tongue.

"A good couple of hours," Lightning said, crunching away noisily. "Might have slept more," she offered, "but it'd be good to get some food in you."

"Thank you," he murmured, sighing contently as he soaked in the warmth of the fading sun.

"What happened back there?" Lightning asked him, tossing her apple core away into the near trees, where it was quickly attacked by scavengers.

Back in the shack.

Despite being half asleep, Noctis remembers it well. Licking his lips, he said, "I found out you're real name."

"Don't tell me," she said bluntly.

Noctis looked at her in surprise. "You don't want your name?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Not yet," she murmured, "not yet. Getting my name back would mean getting my humanity back. My life would continue as it left off, when I gave up my humanity completely. I want Nabaat dead; then I'll take back the short mortal life."

"What about Bodhum?"

She leaned back, peering up at the darkening sky silently as she contemplated. "Its Etro's domain," she said finally. "Protecting Bodhum was my end of the deal for becoming Lightning, to ensure that the Nabaats would get what they deserved. Etro told me that Nabaat would return; that they would be just as they used to be; lustful for power and control."

"So you stayed and waited, protecting till Nabaat came back."

"Yes. Etro has other means of protecting Bodhum," she smirked slightly, amusement flickering in her eyes. "Those means can be worse than even Lightning, much worse."

"Is Etro that against people settling in Bodhum?" Noctis asked.

"No, she isn't," Lightning assured, "she just doesn't like your ways of doing it."

"Cutting the trees and scarring the land."

"Yes. She doesn't like that."

Noctis cracked a grin. "Then what would she like?"

"Ask her yourself," Lightning declared, smiling lightly. Jabbing Noctis in the shoulder, she pointed to the open water. "They're coming."

Wincing at the blow and shooting her a dark look, Noctis looked out to the open sea, his jaw nearly dropping at the sight. A swarm of butterflies drifted out onto the water, gleaming like stars and filling the whole area with scattered shines. He couldn't even tell what was butterfly or what was a star blinking in the sky. "They do this every full moon," Lightning murmured.

"I feel like I'm dreaming," Noctis whispered, though the bruising throb on his shoulder told him otherwise. Lightning smirked, "By how clumsy you are, I wouldn't be surprised it you thought you were."

Noctis shot her a look, startled before he laughed. "I'll have you know," he declared, smirking back at her as he shot her a playful look, "that I wasn't clumsy till I came here. I think Bodhum has something against me."

Lightning chuckled at that. "Just keep telling yourself that," she humored, sighing as she leaned back, staring up ahead and peering up at the butterflies, watching them and the stars above blink lazily. Slowly, Noctis followed after her example, wincing as the light dizziness that swept at him as he dropped.

"Give it a day or so," Lightning told him, glancing at him from the corner of her eye.

"I'll take your word for it," he replied, blinking his eyes back into focus. Once he could see, he stared up at the sky, loosing himself in the mix of lights above.

"Its been forever since I've been there," she said after a pause, "back at that shack; after I embraced Lightning, I never went back. Too many bad memories."

"Memories that kept you as Lightning?" Noctis wondered.

"There was an anger in me, one that would never leave," she admitted. "All it seems that I could ever think about was the wrongs I went through, accused of things that I've never done or were never wrong, and how secluded I was forced to be just to be at peace. Anger was the only thing that I could hold onto in all these years, the only thing to drive me on." Lightning frowned, her eyes going distant as she mulled over her thoughts. "Now though... I'm still angry, but its not the rage it used to be..."

"There was a ghost there," Noctis admited. "She was chanting to Etro, I think she was saying-" before Noctis could breathe the fuzzy words from memory, Lightning's hand flew out and covered his mouth, making him jump. Turning, he blinked sharply when he met her intense stare.

"Never repeat a biter chant, especially to Etro," she told him, dropping her hand. "A chant to will someone's demise and end curses the caster just as much as the hexed. Say your words carefully when praying to Etro."

"She's a death god after all," Noctis finished with a quiet murmur to himself, staring up at the butterflies, watching as they gradually slipped away and back to the trees, silently struggling to grasp that they were all Etro in a mortal form.

Lightning smirked. "Indeed she is."

"Anyway, when I woke, it seems the ghost was gone, and you say that the anger you used to have is gone?"

"Its not what it used to be," she confirmed.

"Think it had something to do with the chant?" he asked.

"Possibly," she said, "it was my mother, wasn't it?"

"Yes," Noctis said slowly.

"Her anger must have kept her hear," Lightning murmured to herself. "And the spell she she cast would ensure revenge to satisfy her rage. She probably wasn't aware that it was affecting me."

"So that chant did effect you?"

"I'm pretty sure it did."

Noctis hummed thoughtfully while he stared up at the sky. It was now clear of all butterflies, leaving it still with only the moon and stars to stare back down at them. Watching the stars blink, Noctis distantly remembered the pink crystal rose he found, just before the ghost appeared. He voiced his thoughts about it.

"It was our connection to Etro," Lightning explained. "Those that follow Etro are unwelcomed and suffer through a lot. To help even the odds, Etro gives a bit of her own power. She gives her followers an Eidolon."

"Eidolon?" Noctis asked.

"A servant of Etro," Lightning said, "some say they're Etro's children, some say that they were her followers that have died and she had graced with powers, I even heard that they were people that wronged Etro and she cursed them to serve her for eternity. Whatever they are, they come to those that follow Etro, they are guides that help decide our fate."

"S they protect and guide?" Noctis asked.

"Not always. Its not uncommon for an Eidolon to kill that follower."

"Kill them?!"

"More of a mercy kill if anything. Killed by an Eidolon, they carry you safely to Valhalla, and away from the reality that follower couldn't bare with, where they'll have a better afterlife in Etro's palace. They might even become an Eidolon themselves. Other then that though, if they don't kill you, Eidolons protect their followers and can be summoned to help with whatever their masters' desire."

"What was your Eidolon?" Noctis asked.

"Odin," Lightning told him, a smile rising over her lips.

"Odin?"

"He's one of the most powerful Eidolons in Etro's services. Mother always told me little stories about Odin," Lightning offered, a fond smile in her voice. "He was the keeper of truth, a destroyer of corruption, his weapon was light and his steed was thunder. He's the greatest knight to ever be in Etro's service. He he was our Eidolon."

"It sounds like you two were close," Noctis mused.

"I wouldn't have another Eidolon," Lightning admitted. "Odin has been at our side for as long as I can remember. He came to me when they tried to drown me, he lent his power, and through Etro's will and promise, we became one. That was how Lightning was born. I could take his form and use his power, though I couldn't be a knight like he naturally was, but I could become his steed, or something similar to Sleipnir."

"Sleipnir?"

"His six legged horse."

"Six legged," Noctis repeated.

Lightning laughed. "Yeah, you don't see a lot of six legged animals, except for bugs."

"Can you still summon Odin?" Noctis pressed, already imagining all the chaos Lightning could cause if she summoned Odin to help with Nabaat. She probably might not even need his help if she could summon Odin.

"In a sense," Lightning said slowly, her hand rising to rest on her chest. "Yes and no. I a Odin," at that declaration, Lightning closed her eyes, moving her hand up just as a bright reddish pink glow gleamed beneath her hand. Noctis watched with wide eyes as the crystal rose he saw earlier drifted up, flashing brightly at him. "I have his power and can take his form, at least Sleipnir's form. He cannot come to Pulse separately. If I summoned him, he'd change me back into Lightning." Slowly, she lowered her arm, and the crystal and glow disappeared back inside her chest. Her eyes reopened and she blinked dazedly.

"You'd be able to resummon him once you get your name back?" Noctis wondered.

"Yes."

"So that won't be till you take down Nabaat," Noctis mused. "You sure there isn't another way?"

"I don't know if we can accept another way," Lightning mumbled.

"At least let me talk to them, or clear the area. If it is only Nabaat that you want, no need for anyone else to get involved," Noctis said, thinking about his friends back at the camp, probably freaking out about his disappearance. The last thing he wanted was for them to get caught in the crossfire.

Lightning hummed, thinking of Amodar. "Fine, I'll give you a few days. But after you spent a day here. Then I'll drop you off there, clear out that area. I'm ready to end this."

* * *

**sorry for the shortness, but i wanted to go ahead and update**

**i don't know for sure if lightning would like gala apples, but they are my favorite apple ^^  
**

**thank you for pointing out those flaws imtoolazytologin, it actually didn't click i was using that word too much till i posted it X) and yeah, noctis seems to be going through a bit of head trauma in this fic, thankfully he gets a break in this fic.  
**

**i'll be trying to wrap this up around Ch 15 then i'll have a new lightis story up and running (so excited about all of them) i might end up picking them at random because they all got like two votes each; but there are two that probably will appear for sure:**

**falsum in uno, falsum in omnibus  
**

**Noctis**

**fiufio could end up being quite lengthy but i think it'd be a good one, Noctis could be short or long; anyway, keep a look out for one of these two, i'll be posting them not long after The Lightning Strike is done. their plots are on my page if you're curious about the summary. **


	12. Chapter 12

**i am sososososososososososo sorry about the long awaited update. i'm seem to be going through a slow and frustrating phase where i want to write but i have no inspiration too. when i try, i can only get maybe a word to a paragraph in and then, blank. nothing seems to come to. **

**its frustrating X( **

**anyway, thanks for the patience guys**

* * *

If there was one thing she knew that she would miss, it would be all the freedom she had living as Lightning. The power she felt rippling through her very being, putting her high above anything else; the speeds she could go, the agility, she was nothing more than a mere ghost here in Bodhum sometimes. In her domain, in this body, as this presence, nothing could touch her. Bullets and arrows bounced off, blades of all kind cracked against her hide. There was nothing physical that could harm her.

Though like everything else, time was cracking her hard shell.

Lightning could feel it in the air. Like a heavy cloud slowly moving across the sky, the sun behind it starting to stretch out and spread its warmth to the world below. Peek out and stretch that warmth to her. It was warmth Lightning hadn't felt in a long time.

She was roused from her thoughts when Noctis shifted beside her, his breathe ghosting over her bare bicep. Blinking slightly, she turned, eyeing the sleeping prince that had shifted closer in his sleep. Taking the chance, she took in his appearance, something she hardly ever does, especially with people. He was pale, his nose pointed and pinched, and his hair was a crazy mess. There was dirt stains all over his body from him hanging around Bodhum and away from that campsite. With his appearance, it almost didn't match seeing dirt on him; but she found it acceptable with him having hair like that.

Messy hair for a messy appearance. Lightning wouldn't have it any other way.

Smirking to herself, she turned away and stared back up the sky, relaxing against the sand as the night blanketed over them. Contemplatively, she lost herself back in her thoughts, drifting and musing.

Human.

She could feel it. That it was time that she became human again. The promising warmth that would come with it. Its been so long she found that she was a little scared.

Could she really be human again?

She wasn't sure. She didn't even have any human contact after the passing of her mother, and till Etro brought her Noctis.

Noctis.

Lightning glanced at him from the corner of her eye. He was to bring her peace. Bring her humanity. Lightning raised her hand and stared at it long and hard. It was weird seeing a hand after being so used to seeing a hoof. Just the thought made her waggle her fingers, trying to familiar herself with them again.

After this, once it was done, she'd have these fingers, this body; a human body with a human name.

And human feelings.

Lightning grimaced at the thought. That was another thing she would miss. No complex human emotions. Living as Lightning, life was simple. When there were no humans in Bodhum, Lightning lived as a phantom among the trees and animals. They never had anything to fear of her and she never had a reason to be offensive with them. It were times like these that she relished. There was nothing for her to fret over, nothing to ponder at all.

With no humans, there was no rage. Lightning always found herself as serene as the forest in the time Bodhum was human free. Not even solitude bothered her. With it being so long since she had human company, she forgot it and couldn't miss it, even if she wanted too.

Lightning sighed and dropped her hand. So many changes, so many things that she would have to re experience. Even getting the short life that comes with being human. For so long she lived immortally with Etro, seeing all the changes Bodhum went through. She knew every tree that grew and was collapsed. She lived through the wars human raged and the times where Bodhum was forgotten.

It was be interesting to finally submit to death's call. To allow Etro to wisp her away to Valhalla.

She wonders if it would be peaceful. Would she see her mother? Or has it been too long for them both to have such a meeting?

She scoffed to herself. A follower of Etro uneasy about letting the death goddess whisk her away. She could blame the immortality, but it would never change that if death wills it, she should be ready.

She died once already, didn't she? A long time ago, when she felt Odin's first pull at her soul, reaching out to her in the dark water. Just the memory of it compelled her to close her eyes, feeling the thundering presence of the eidolon link to her soul, his energy and very being pulsing with power and life.

Life that gave her immortality, and power that made her Lightning.

And when this was done, she wouldn't be Lightning anymore.

She'd have her name again... after so long, she'd have her name again.

Her eyes slid open, and she glanced at Noctis, blinking as she watched him shift even closer, a slight shiver going through his body as a lonely breeze brushed past. She could now feel the tickling press of his hair resting against her arm, his warm breathe cascading down and over her.

Lightning sighed, closing her eyes and relaxing against the sand, content with the contact she had as she slowly dosed.

She was ready, ready to have her name and humanity back, ready to follow through Etro's will.

She was ready to be done with her rage. Done with the rage she and her mother clung too.

* * *

Jihl Nabaat ignored their burning glares while her pen weaved over the paper, leaving a thin black trail of letters in its wake. Her eyes followed along that trail, words coming to her mind and jumping down onto the paper. Stretched out and scattered around the paper she wrote on were maps all marked and noted on, information scribbled around certain areas.

"Nabaat," one of them growled out impatiently, making the commander sigh. Finally, her eyes flickered up and met those glares. It was the prince's three friends, three faces that she didn't even bother to remember. Now those faces were bothering her for something she had no control over.

Setting her pen down, she leaned back, eyeing them dully. "Gentlemen," she bid at last.

"Its been too long since he's been gone," the face with glasses declared. "We need a search party-"

"Unnecessary," she cut off.

"But Noct's-"

"Is gone. Its very disappointing and saddening to say, but its likely that Lightning got a hold of him. I won't waste anymore men searching for him. If he is alive, I'm sure he will come to us when he wants to. _Lightning _spared him once, she might do it again."

"And its only been a couple of days," the scarred face piped, turning to his comrades. "He might turn up, just like she said."

"And if he doesn't," glasses demanded.

"Then we do whatever we can to get a hand on Lightning. After all, we can't let the prince's killer run free. I actually wouldn't mind enlisting more help from King Caelum."

She received a lot of dark looks at that. Just as the two were about to open their mouth, the scarred man tugged the two away. "Lets give him a week, at least. Then we can consider contacting the king."

"It might be too late then."

"We haven't seen Lightning since the first time we arrived. She hasn't appeared since," scarred pointed out.

"Which is very worrisome and confusing," she insisted, "Lightning never strikes once and disappears. She's never done this before. I'd rather be prepared than sorry."

"We still have yet to see this second attack," scarred stated firmly. "We're not calling in the king till we know for sure if Noct's gone and if we do need an army against this thing. Am I clear Nabaat?"

Jihl narrowed her eyes at him, her fingers curling around the pen tightly as she glared at the three faces; faces that had the arrogance to order her around in her camp. Faces that were only friends of the prince, but not the prince himself. They had no place telling her orders. But they did have more connection with the king, more power to get the king to send an army, much faster than she could ever get them with a letter or call.

Begrudgingly, Nabaat dropped her pen and leaned back. Her face melting into a natural calm facade. "Very well," she said at last. We will wait it out."

"We still need a search party-"

"We will wait it out," she repeated darkly. "Everyone that goes in are never seen again, the prince got lucky once, but I don't expect repeated results. I won't risk anymore men either."

"Fine," the blonde growled.

Just as he turned to stomp off, she quickly voiced, "I forbid you three from going into the forest."

She needed them here, to call and contact the king. Having them wonder off was the last thing she needed.

"You cannot make such an order," glasses stated, glaring at her darkly.

"Already have," Jihl said simply. "You're the prince's friends, you have to have the best of guards, especially if it turns out that we lost the prince. There has to be someone the king would believe. Now, you are dismissed."

At those words, their mouths flew open to argue and rage, only to be cut off when soldiers slipped in and dragged them out,holding them firm as they thrashed. "Make sure they don't leave," Jihl ordered, turning her attention back to all the papers she had scattered over her desk.

Where was she? How could they reach her? It shouldn't be this impossible to find a large white monster in Bodhum. But it was. Jihl didn't know how Lightning was doing it, but the forest easily covered her from their prying eyes.

Turning her chair around, Jihl stared up at the picture of Bodhum that was taken high in the air. Her eyes settled on one particular spot in the picture.

The bay.

She felt that that was where Lightning lurked, that was her lair. She had nothing to prove or confirm it with, but she instinctively felt that was where the monster lived. The only real hard evidence that they had of that possibility was that the bay was unreachable. No place for helicopters to land, parachutes were blown farther out to sea or snagged on a tree, and waves pushed boats farther away than to the bay. Even hiking to the bay was impossible, trees and underbrush blocked the way. And then there was Lightning as well.

It was the only place they had yet to search and it was near impossible to get too.

Jihl always found herself wondering if she'd see a Lightning rush out if she dropped a bomb in that bay, purposely making a huge fire in that area. She was under strict orders though, no bombs in the area. Fire was the only tolerance, but even then, she was limited on where to use it.

"If only there's a way to draw you out," Jihl murmured to herself. Some way to get Lightning still and out in the open. It would give Jihl a chance to get a hold on her, to break the creature. Prince's murderer or not, Jihl couldn't stop the fantasies that came before her eyes. Her riding upon the mighty beast, leading armies with it obeying her every command. She could wipe out an entire kingdom with Lightning if she wanted too.

With any threatening war, any dispute, she could settle it with the monster at her side. She could even push it farther and become queen, especially if the prince was dead. That thought tugged a smile to Jihl's lips. All the power and control she could have if she was able to get a hold of Lightning. There would be nothing left for her to fear. Nothing would be able to touch her.

First though, she had to get a hold of Lightning.

Before she could continue her muse, her tent flap flickered open, and Jihl looked up to see an old man standing before her, dressed in a soldier uniform, his helmet rest under his arm pit, his other arm hung akwardly and crooked at his side. Just as she was wondering what sort of man was out, and being a soldier, the old man spoke.

"Nabaat sir," he greeted with a quick nod.

"What do you want," she asked tiredly.

"I want you to stop your pursuit and leave. Don't go after Lightning."

"A lowly ground soldier tells me this?" Jihl growled.

"A knowing soul tells you this," he replied. "Lightning will bring your end."

Jihl slammed her hands on her desk, snarling, "I will control her! I will have nothing to fear! She won't be my end, she'll be my salvation! With her, I'll have nothing to fear! Nothing to stop me!"

The old man merely peered at her quietly before shaking his head. "If you think you can control Lightning and won't turn away, your end has already come. Take it from one that knows." And with those words, he turned away and disappeared out of her tent.

Jihl stood still for a moment before rushing out after him. "What in the world do you..." But when she came out, the soldier was gone, not a trace of the man to be found. A rumbling growl came to her ears and Jihl looked up, gasping when she saw Lightning looming over her, the pale eyes glowing red, in her maw, Jihl saw the old man, looking much younger, his face twisted in pain as he screamed, his voice sounding hollow to her ears.

Lightning held him securely in her jaws, her fangs dug deep into his arm and shoulder.

When Jihl blinked, the image was gone, and it was just her left alone outside her tent, breathing hard and shaking. "I don't fear anything," she repeated shakily to herself as she slowly drew away. "Lightning isn't my end... she isn't my end." She licked her lips as she jerkily went into her tent. "I have control," she told herself quietly. "I will have absolute control. Nothing fear... nothing at all..."

But even with those words, the bubble of unease still refused to leave her.

* * *

**i decided to take a break from Noct's POV and shift to Lightning's since i haven't written in her POV since the first chapter, officially anyway. **

**i also decided it'd be an interesting touch to add Nabaat's view and to show what's going on around camp while Noct's out in the woods. **


	13. Chapter 13

Noctis shifted uneasily on Lightning, his second ride on her and this time, he didn't have the rush of a free fall to overlook the feeling of his body perched upon hers. Lightning was nothing like riding a chocobo. She didn't have feathers to cushion him, only a strong rippling body below him, and a sturdy spine that pressed up against his bottom.

Lightning huffed impatiently below him, her ears twitching as she stomped her hooves. "Sorry," he grumbled, uncomfortable just by sitting on the guardian. He found it quite awkward now that he knew her in a human form. Riding her like an animal didn't sit with his conscious well, even if Lightning insisted.

And it seemed his apology did little to appease her. Turning her head, she glared at him with a single aqua eye, annoyance gleaming brightly in that one eye. Noctis opened his mouth to comment, then closed it with a sigh, adjusting himself one last time to try and get comfortable. Once he found he was as comfortable as he could be, he stilled, meeting her single eye. Rumbling at him, Lightning slowly turned and walked slowly, allowing them both to test the position.

Noctis kept his legs tightly pressed against her sides, swaying with each step the demonic horse made as he kept a sure grip on her pale hair. When Lightning was satisfied that he was stable, she sped up slightly, till she was trotting up and down the bay, gradually speeding up till she was galloping. Noctis clung to Lightning tightly, reliving the memory of when he first time he rode Lightning. He remembered the speed they went, the wind whipping around them, and the power that rippled and coursed below her when they rode. It was almost the same now, though he wasn't sure if she really was going at full speed.

With his hands securely gripping her mane, he leaned forward, angling his body along with hers allowing them to go faster. Sensing this, Lightning growled, picking up speed and catching Noctis off guard when she dove straight out to the open water. So surprised, he almost lost his grip as Lightning barreled over the uneven surface, splashing up water as she went. But they didn't get go under like he thought they would. Lightning ran on top of the ocean, cantering over like she would through Bodhum.

Tightening his grip on Lightning, Noctis leaned over, watching the water rush by them as he rode her over the bay. The occasional flecks of water flew out and smacked him in the face, salt flying with it and stinging his eyes slightly. Noctis kept firm even with the discomfort, his body leaning and flowing with Lightning's as she slid over the water smoothly and eagerly. Even as she jumped over the rising waves, Noctis stayed on.

Just as he started to get used to the motion, Lightning came to an abrupt stop, her rider nearly ramming his nose right against the back of her head. Heart pounding, Noctis leaned over, stiffening at what he saw.

Looming above the bay were five broad and wide military helicopters humming high in the air. Lightning growled below him, shifting and tensing, ready to dive at them. Noctis tightened his grip on her mane, ready for her if she did charge. One helicopter drew closer, leaning to the side as the side door slid out, revealing Jihl coming out and hanging on the side, her long blonde hair lashing out in the violent gales.

Lightning jerked under at the sight of her, snarling and gnashing her fangs together.

Tightening his hold on her, Noctis watched as a large box slid out beside her, falling down straight towards the bay's edge where the trees stood loyally. Time seemed to slow as Noctis watched that box, instinctively knowing what was inside as alarms went off in his head. Unconsciously, he shouted, tugging her back, trying to get them away.

Lightning only reared just as the box came down upon the trees.

* * *

In the still, dark cabin, wood creaked and groaned at the light brush of the wind, moaning with age as it struggled to stand; water thick and heavy in the air, drops falling down and staining the wet, weak wood. Moss and mushrooms grew everywhere, spreading through the cracks and pushing out their own openings as they bloomed inside the dark shack, slowly eating the life away.

Among the darkness, butterflies flickered and glowed, crawling and drifting around the cabin.

With them, a ghoul sat at her chair at her ruined desk, murmuring her never ending curse, writing it on faded, torn papers. Sitting beside and watching the ghoul as a loyal companion, a gleaming rose shaped crystal glowing with the butterflies, offering light to the ghoul as she wrote and mumbled.

It was like any other day in the cabin. The dank wood full of cursed promises, growing fungus, and lazing butterflies.

Or it should have been any other day.

The ghoul paused though, the feather in her thin wrinkled hand stilling as she cocked her skull head. Turning her hollow gaze up, she sat still and hush, staring at the roof of the shack. Oblivious to the ghost, the butterflies continued to drift around the cabin, in and out they fluttered, crawling along the wood and over the moss.

A thud was thundered out throughout the mute forest, then a rush of heat filled the area, amber orange flames sweeping and stretching, engulfing everything along the bay.

The ghoul barely even moved or even uttered a sound as the fire wrapped its being around the shack and everything in it, the butterflies, the wet wood, even the cracking crystal and herself. She merely raised her arms, accepting the unbearable warmth as it swept over her conscious and being.

Nothing was left. Only the bright blaze of the fire devouring the bay.

* * *

It was a catalyst.

As soon as the bomb struck and the fire spread out, Lightning's energy flare out, knocking Noctis away and out of his seat, sending him away as the guardian screamed, a bright light surrounding her.

When he pushed himself to the surface, he stared desperately about, not seeing the guardian above the water. When a resonating splash was heard, Noctis turned quickly, spotting a familiar head of pale pink hair rising out of the water, struggling to stay afloat. "Lightning!" Noctis exclaimed, swimming over to her, watching as the woman was curled up in the water, her eyes wide as her hand clutched at her chest.

Gritting her teeth, Lightning turned her gaze to the bay, watching it blaze. With Noctis's shouts deaf to her ears, Lightning snarled out, screaming in rage at the fire before her, thrashing in the water. The sky darkened as storm clouds gathered above, lightning flashing above. Noctis paused, staring up at the sky worriedly.

When Light started to glow, he quickly called after her, struggling to get to her as the violent storm grew. Oblivious to them both, the copters dove in closer, one in particular, dropping a net and wounding it around the prince. With a surprised shout, Noctis was fished out of the water, leaving the guardian alone to push herself through the waves. Too focused on the fire, she scarcely heard his shouts, she didn't seem to see the coming copter, another net ready.

Apparently it was unnecessary. With a life of its own, the storm struck it down, lightning coming upon it in a bright flash. The helicopter exploded, sending bits of metal and smoke into the air. Lightning ignored the debris flying around her, pushing through the water as the glow around her body got brighter, starting to shape into her beastly form.

Jihl's copter drew nearer and Noctis watched helplessly as she took a rifle, aiming the long gun right at Lightning. With a loud bang, the bullet flew down at Lightning, striking right in her chest.

A loud, roaring scream ripped through the air as the guardian thrashed in the water, clawing at her chest as the glow around her flared, shifting around as if she was a large horse thrashing in the water. And then, she was still, the glow around her gone while she laid still in the water, trembling. Another copter was quick to snatch her up with a net, lifting her up in the air.

The prince watched stiffly as Lightning hung limply in the net, rising above the inferno and heading back to camp. His eyes locked on her, Noctis was rattled out of his daze when his own net jerked as the soldiers on it dragged him, quickly taking him by the arms and keeping him pinned and still. Gritting his teeth, Noctis kept his gaze locked on the guardian the whole way there.

Below them, the inferno raged, spreading out to the rest of Bodhum, swallowing the trees and much of the life there that didn't expect the blaze.

Lightning screamed the whole way.

* * *

When they landed, Lightning was dropped in a cell, curled up and clutching her chest, and Noctis was quickly dragged over to Jihl that stood before the cage, smiling to herself as she watched the guardian squirm. The soldiers stopped at her side, digging their fingers deep into his side to keep him still. "There were a few records," Nabaat mused aloud, her eyes locked on Lightning, "of a girl occasionally seen wandering around Bodhum. Fearless of Lightning." Jihl smirked. "Who would have thought that was Lightning herself?"

She leaned closer to the bars, grinning as she asked, "Does this mean that you used to be human? Do you have feelings? Or is it a guise to lead travelers to their doom?" Lightning bared her teeth at her and hissed, her eyes narrowed into slits.

"Leave her alone Nabaat!" Noctis spatted, earning him a hard elbow at his side.

"That's right, you're here too," Nabaat sighed, acting as if she forgot about the prince entirely. Shouts rang out in the distance and they all turned to see three familiar men rushing over. "Entertain those gentlemen," Nabaat ordered, "I need a word with our prince." Near soldiers acted without question, rushing over to his friends, the numbers piling when they struggled, dragging and pushing them away into a near tent.

"Such a mess this has become," Jihl sighed as Noctis glared at her; outrage burning in his eyes.

Nabaat turned to him, hardly irked by his gaze. Calmly, she said, "Prince Noctis, I understand that by your rank, you can get away with a lot. But even you have a limit to all your antics. What were you doing with Lightning?"

The prince kept his mouth shut, hissing only when a soldier pounded into his side.

"I'm not a patient woman Noctis," Jihl stated, glancing at Lightning. "Don't tell me that she bewitched you, she isn't even that pretty as a human."

"A peaceful solution," he spat out, "something you didn't have any interest in. Is that really so bad?"

"Peace?" Jihl repeated, "With Lightning? Its impossible. Just because she takes on a human form doesn't make her human. She's an immortal animal. A dumb and difficult animal with a large territory that's too picky to share."

Lightning twitched, a silver spark darting over her.

"She's more human than you think," Noctis stated, "maybe even more human than you."

"Depends on what you define as humanity," Jihl bit out. "Either way, you went against my orders. You sought out Lightning when you weren't supposed to. You let this beast manipulate you; something I'll have to mention to the king. Fortunately, we finally have rein over this one." She turned back to the guardian, her long hair sweeping behind her.

"Its ironic," she mused to herself, "something so powerful is so fragile while being so human. Its almost saddening to think that you're more mortal than I thought."

Lightning growled at her.

Jihl merely smirked down at her, leaning forward and against the bars. "Lightning will bring my end," she repeated to herself, laughing. "What end can you bring me at this moment?" she asked the guardian, watching the huddle figure hold her chest. "Nothing," she answered for her, "you can do nothing at all."

She withdrew from the cage, turning to the two soldiers still holding the prince. "Take him to the tent where his friends are, they'll be shipped off tomorrow morning, along with a letter to the king about the prince's behavior and to tell him that we have Lightning under control. Bodhum with join civilization again."


	14. Chapter 14

**nothing inspires Lightis more than seeing a new trailer for FF13 Versus, though its now FF15 -3- i guess they're that confident in the game that it would be good enough to become the 15th installment. it actually really makes me wonder if its just Square Enix being hyped about it or is the game really, really, really this good? **

**it does look fun, all FF games are fun, have good stories and characters i'm not sure if i'd call them all the best, but i do love the series. **

**but i really am ready to see if noctis really would live up to the high expectations they are giving him since they are being so tight lipped about the game. it has been around a bit before FF13 and already Lightning is wrapping up her little game series with Lightning Returns, you coming out the same time Noct or will there be an FF16 that comes out before ye? **

**...yeah i needed to get that off my chest, now onwards with TLS, once this done, i'll have a new main story to post up for you Lightis fans and i'll be trying to wrap this up in like... two, maybe three to four chapters maybe? either way, almost done... or so i like to believe. **

* * *

Pain.

It was the only thing Lightning was aware of.

The only thing she could feel and make sense of.

For the first time in a long time, she was hurt by a bullet. When bullets first started appearing, they startled her, enough that her first shot dug deeper than it usually would. After that, her body had hardened and adjusted so that she could take bullets. For a long time, they typical bounced off her body, leaving scratches here and there.

She didn't think much on the power of a bullet, or the pain it caused. They hardly caused her any.

It took getting shot while morphing from her human form to render her helpless. If the physical pain that wasn't enough, and the frustration knowing that she was temporarily immobile; the mental pain she was goring through was unbearable. At the back of her mind, she could feel the blaze of the still burning fire, swallowing every tree and any other life that couldn't get away.

Along with those trees went the butterflies, the physical form of Etro, the very death god that gave her a second chance of life, that revived her as Lightning. With every butterfly that went down, as did a piece of Etro, and in her mind, she felt the very pain that they felt as they were burned to a crisp.

It took all her effort to keep from screaming at all the pain she was going through.

Gripping her bleeding wound at her chest, Lightning glared at every passing soldier, blaming and cursing them for her current position. Most met her glare with curious and shy looks, jumping away as soon as they realized that she was watching them. The few that didn't sneered back or flicked their fingers at her offensively, something Lightning didn't understand and wasn't sure if she wanted to.

She growled as another wave of pain jabbed at her head and dragged at it, another wave of butterflies were just devoured. If this continued, she feared she was going to pass out, and that was the last thing she wanted. Not here, she couldn't pass out here. Distantly, her ears picked out the heavy steps of an approaching man, the scent of cologne, leather, and metal growing stronger in the air till it became evident that the man stopped in front of her cage.

Growling, Lightning peeked her eyes open up at him, glaring up at him with the same burning animosity as she's given to many of the other occupants here at the camp. The silver haired man ignored her glare though, instead eyeing the bleeding wound in her chest.

"A penny for your thoughts Rosch?" Both turned to see Jihl approaching, smiling as she glanced down at the caged girl.

"What are we doing Nabaat. Our mission was to kill Lightning," Rosch said immediately.

"Our mission was to get control of the situation," Jihl put in, "not necessarily kill Lightning."

"You might as well kill her then letting her suffer like this."

Jihl smirked, "Oh Rosch, you don't like seeing a human in a cage? Suffering?"

"I'm aware she's not human, but even this is inhumane. Better to-"

"She deserves this Rosch. Lightning killed so many, she has no idea how much pain she put the world through, let her feel a little of her own. If it would ease your mind, I'd try to find a way to turn her into a monster again, but I'm not sure if the cage could hold her then."

"Then what of Bodhum, because of you, we have a burning forest," Rosch rounded on her, frowning disapprovingly.

"Think of it as saving money for all the funds that would have happened with all the construction needed to take out all those trees."

"Never mind the chance of radiation," Rosch scoffed at her. "And what if it comes to us What would you have us do then?"

"Put it out of course."

"You say that like putting a fire out is easy," Rosch scowled.

"We're next to an ocean Rosch, I wouldn't be too worried," Jihl decalred, turning back to Lightning, observing them from where she lay through slitted eyes. "Look at her Rosch, she's probably plotting out our deaths as we speak."

"You say that like its a good thing," Rosch said slowly, frowning down at both women near him. One for being suspiciously still, the other for being completely mad.

As if to meet what he thought of her, Jihl laughed. "Yes Rosch, yes. She can plot and plan all she wants; she's helpless right, there's nothing she can do to us."

"At least remove the bullet and cover the bleeding wound, I hate looking at untreated injured people."

Nabaat shot him a crazed look. "And relive the well deserved pain she should have experienced a long time ago?" she growled at him.

"She'll still be in pain," Rosch eased, "this will just secure that she doesn't bleed to death, or get infected. You want alive don't you Nabaat? Then I'd start keeping her alive; else I'll commit a mercy kill and save us all the rest of this week."

Jihl Nabaat glared after the silver haired man, watching him tramp away. "He thinks he knows everything," she voiced to the guardian, ignoring the cold eyes that locked on her. "He thinks this is a simple matter, that killing you would end it, just like that." She turned to Lightning, her pale, wild green eyes narrowed into slits. She leaned closely to the bars, grasping the metal tightly as she spoke. "But you and I know differently, don't we?" she asked the guardian.

Lightning didn't reply, merely watching the insanity before her grow and snap.

"We both know that it wouldn't end with your death, could you even die? Or would you just come back another way? Maybe not even with a human form at all. No... you wouldn't die. You could never die," Nabaat insisted, "you're a monster. A true, killing monster. Not even time could drag you down. Nothing could kill you."

Nabaat smiled. "I should try, I should be trying to kill you, to get rid of you. Lightning will bring my end... but how to prevent such a thing? You can't kill lightning, but you can redirect it..."

Lightning narrowed her eyes at Nabaat.

"I can't kill, I didn't even plan too. I plan to redirect you Lightning, to make use of you, and your power. With you serving Lucis, neither Tenebrea or Niflheim would stand in our way."

Jihl grinned down at her, leaning past the bars and peering at her. "You could even end up being the king's steed, if you're good enough; that's a more worthy rider than a prince."

Almost too fast for Jihl to react, Lightning flew at her, her blood soak hand reaching for her, with bright, silver sparks dancing over her hand. Just in time, Jihl was able to withdraw from the cage, just as Lightning swiped at her, her own body slamming against the bars as she glared at Jihl.

She managed another growl before she fell to her side, her bloody hand going back to her chest.

"Respectable," Jihl admitted, rising up and dusting off any dirt on her clothes. "Lightning is a very wild element after, I shouldn't expect anything less." She shot the guardian a mocking look before turning away and walking off. "But even lightning has limits."

* * *

Lightning was near delusional when she felt finally felt Etro snap.

It was like a violent jerk, a ruthless shock to her mind, when the goddess finally snapped. By then though, Lightning found herself limp, her vision blurry, and any pain she felt before was distant. She could only bring herself to twitch as she felt the shift in Bodhum. Closing her eyes, she tried to ignore the lurching feeling growing in her gut, making her groan and curl, startling any near soldier that was guarding.

Even under their helmets, Lightning could feel their uneasy gazes as they watched lay, ill and still. Despite how out of tune she was with everything, she could still hear with sharp, clear ears.

"Is she ok?" one would ask.

"I don't know...she's a monster! That's not something to worry about."

"Didn't Nabaat want her alive though? She still has yet to take that bullet out."

"Go take it out if it bothers you so much."

"I ain't getting close to her, I saw her make a move at the commander. She's fast..."

"Then stop worrying about her."

Lightning squinted at them, watched as they stood stiffly before her cage, clutching their guns, Those guns would do so little for them. A goddess' wrath was much worse than the guardian she stationed. With another hollow moan, Lightning slowly turned onto her back, eyeing her cage as electricity sparked around her, lightly pulling at Odin to get him, to make them one. She wasn't safe in this cage.

But every time she reached out to Odin, pain would spike out of her and she was blocked from the eidolon. The bullet was blocking her connection to Odin. Desperate, Lightning tried to get out, digging her fingers down into the wound, hissing as she agitated it. Sparks danced along her finger tips and she froze when she felt it move against the soft walls it burrowed itself into.

Lightning lay still at the discovery, grimacing as it clicked in her head how much this would hurt.

But it looked like it would be her only chance to get out herself. She certainly wasn't going to wait for a human to do it, not with the dreading and frightening feeling growing in the back of her mind.

Her cage rattled as one of the soldiers jabbed the butt of his gun again it, spatting out, "What you doing in there."

Lightning ignored him, stead, she braced herself, placing her hand over the wound and offering one last plead to the angry goddess, whether to help her through the pain or make it easier, even she didn't know. Whether the goddess replied or not, Lightning was already shooting electricity up her arm, down her fingers and down into the wound, wrapping the static around the blunt metal object and pulling up and up and up and up till it flew into her palm, Lightning screaming out at the sensation.

The soldiers guarding her shouted out, rushing towards her as she began to glow, static dancing over her body as the blocked connection with Odin was opened.

The next anyone knew, Lightning's cage burst open and the demonic horse stood tall on shaking limbs, swaying from where it stood, blazing and angry aqua eyes glaring at them.

The soldiers swore, stumbling back as their scared words filled the air, alerting the camp with, "Shit! She's escaped! She's escaped!"

Lightning tried to move, to get out of this camp, to go after them, to find Noctis... just to move. Only that first step nearly collapsed her. Even in this form, the bullet would was there and still bleeding, damaging the connection enough that Lightning could still feel it, maybe even Odin himself. Growling to herself, Lightning stamped her hoof rebellious to the ground, intent on staying up and getting out of here. Already she could hear the approach of the demons, creatures Etro made that were far worse than any eidolon, creatures that brought out the bad name of Etro.

A loud bang was fired and Lightning hissed loudly as another came at her, bouncing off like any other bullet, only a little too close to the gaping hole in her chest. Glaring up, Lightning saw the soldiers gathering up, coming at with all types of firearms, some even welding weapons.

Growling, sparks grew around her and Lightning sent them out, catching have the soldiers and leaving them thrashing and jerking on the ground screaming as electricity danced over their bodies. Lightning's legs shook, nearly toppling over at the push of energy. With a shout, Lightning looked up just in time to see one soldier coming at her, a survival knife. Baring her fangs at him, she was ready for him. Before he could reach her, a dark blur tackled the man to the ground. Jumping, Lightning jabbed forward, pinning the dark figure to the ground, a hoof placed on either side as her jaws hovered inches from his face.

A very familiar face.

Just as it clicked in Lightning's head that Noctis was below her, staring wide eyed; a shout joined the rest and she perked up, looking up to see three men dressed differently than the soldiers, the blonde pointing a gun at her. Before Lightning could growl at them, Noctis jumped up, arms spread out as he shouted at them. As the three lowered their guard listening to Noctis talk, Lightning found the world growing distant. Her vision blurred, her hearing started to short, like she was in a bubble and every word that was spoken barely penetrated it.

If there was one thing that was clear to her was the wailing, warning howl rippling through the air, louder than the blaze of the fire and deaf to all humans. Already she could mentally feel the birth of Etro's wrath, all surviving butterflies coming together and morphing into the horrendous monster these people expected to find. It was coming, straight towards camp.

Straight towards them.

Desperation and adrenaline pumping into her, Lightning's eyes barely focused enough to see Noctis grasping her neck, staring up into one of her eyes worriedly, his lips flying as he spoke muted words to her, before them, the three men eyed them, unsure of what to think and say. Past them, soldiers scrambled and Lightning noticed that half the tents were set ablaze, whether by the static she made or the fire, she didn't know or care to know.

The danger was still coming.

Faster than all four of them could prepare for, Lightning surged forward, lumbering her body around and catching the men by surprise before sprinting off, heart pounding wildly as she heard the tall tale gait of the monster, the raging roar of the beast. It was close enough that all humans heard it for once. All looked back, all except Lightning, running away from the goddess' wrath.

The large monster burst through the trees, fire dancing along its thick scaled hide. Stopping for a moment, it loomed over the camp, giving all a chance to get a good look at it. Dark skinned, with large claws and a thick, heavy body with wicked horns; the creature looked like a mix between a dog and an ox.

"Behemoth!" someone shouted, setting off the promised destruction of its presence. With a loud, deafening roar, the behemoth tore through the camp, crushing and tearing all it came across, missing the ivory beast running away with four humans on her back.

* * *

**i'll stop here, been writing three days straight trying to figure out what to do in this chapter. i swear, stories get harder to write during and near the climax. **

**i don't remember if i ever even mentioned noctis' kingdom, but its been revealed to be called Lucis, so i'll just go ahead and call it that. **

**i always had a thought that if lightning got hit by a bullet, she could get it could using her thunder magic or the gravity bomb itself to pull out. sometimes i even think that lightning almost got diabolos instead of odin because of her gravity bomb.**

**now for what's going on with lightning, the bullet jihl fired hit where lightning's l'cie brand would be, when blocked and damaged her connection to odin, so even in sleipnir's form, the bullet would can't heal immediately. another thing that causing a lot of damage is that the rose crystal in the shack was destroyed, that crystal was odin's connection to her family and helped strengthen them. now destroyed, lightning and odin 's connection is even weaker, along with being damaged, so lightning is in a tough state.**

**i can imagine that etro has behemoths and maybe a few other monsters at her command along with the eidolons, or they could be eidolons themselves. on the Final Fantasy Wiki, behemoths were listed as a summon along with odin, bahamut, alexander, and so on. so i'm playing with the chance etro has a behemoth eidolon. **


	15. Chapter 15

**i found out recently that Lightning's name was originally going to be Averia, but they called her Eclair to cover it up and then ended up sticking with it, and Claire as an english version of the name.**

**...i swear, Lightning Returns is a roller coaster ride for me. there are things i like and things i just don't know how to feel about but i am really iffy about. **

**i love all the costumes that lightning will get in the game, i like that snow has changed into a completely different person and that he's nearly a c'eith and is ready to die and join serah, i'm excited to hear that fang is back and is the leader of a group of bandits and looks like she'll be helping lightning, and i'm happy that you can play as lightning again. **

**i'm even curious about lumina and the role she'll play, especially since she looks so much like serah, which i imagine would be quite a sight for lightning. **

**there are quite a few things that are irking me though...i think the biggest is the new one they recently revealed. hope is 14 again...wtf. i missed him being 14 when i saw that he was an adult in FF13-2, but its something to be expected when time traveling into the future and what not. **

**but why is he 14 again? i expected him to be an adult like everyone else, maybe designed a little differently since in the last 500 years, no one has really aged and they couldn't die either; so hope should still be an adult, but though he's now 527, he has the appearance of being 14 again. i'm curious about the explanation for this, and i hope its a good one. seeing him young again is unnecessary and confusing. maybe lightning couldn't stand seeing an older hope? i think she could take it, might be a little sad, but could probably take it and work with it...**

**why is he young again...**

**the only other things that bug me is them portraying bhunivelze as a good god when he was originally a power hungry and jealous god, he also fears death which might explain why he's having lightning save the world. i can see that, though i'm not too sure what to think about him repenting himself, unless he was conscious while in the crystal stasis and changed. **

**and noel becoming an enemy of lightning. i get that he blamed himself for serah's death as well, but to go mad, declare himself that he is the "hero" and that lightning is an imposter and that she will destroy the world and tries to kill her...i really would rather that be someone else than noel. maybe someone different that didn't have a previous alliance to lightning...unless noel also blames lightning for serah's death. **

**idk. **

**so that what bugs me so far about Lightning Returns: bhunivelze being a good god, noel becoming a bad guy against lightning, and hope becoming 14 again in appearance. **

**what about you guys? thoughts on lightning returns? **

* * *

The bellows of the behemoth raged throughout the fores, each cry sending a spike of fear in all five fleeing occupants, four going stiff while their savior found a new burst of energy at each howl. In her frantic mind, the behemoth's howls were like a wolf, chasing and hunting after her, and no matter how fast she ran or where, every time she looked back, she could still see the large, hulking beast tearing the campsite apart.

She just couldn't get away from it.

Nor from the growing pain sapping her life away in her two front legs. Every move she made, every dash forward, Lightning felt like she was stabbing herself with a blade purpose, running herself through. Despite her slightly steady pace, her legs were staring to shake and trip, and no matter what she did, she still couldn't get away from the behemoth.

It seemed like it wasn't in fate's will for her too.

It happened like she unconsciously knew it would, with her mind too mentally riled up to connect it. Her legs buckled underneath her and Lightning and the four riders all toppled to ground, she could feel her connection with Odin shattering and the next thing she knew, she was joining the mass of limbs and bodies, tumbling past them on the hard ground and bruising the soft body only a human could have.

When she finally stopped, Lightning didn't rise, her body aching at the new bruises and throbbing in her chest, the wound reopened and bleeding. She couldn't even move to press against the wound and she realized that her whole body was shaking.

Through blurry eyes, she could still see the large behemoth, towering over the trees easily, and for a moment, she was sure it was staring right at her. As if it knew her helpless state.

Lightning closed her eyes, breaking the connection and pretending that it didn't know. That she wasn't in pain. That she wasn't in such a situation. That the behemoth wasn't here and that Bdhum was burning down. Every follower of Etro knew the ruthless horror that could be a death god's wrath, an act of blind justice; though more so of raw vengeance.

Raw enough that Etro didn't care who it was cast upon. Lightning couldn't have it come at her. She dreaded the thought. Behemoths tearing men to shreds wasn't the only thing Etro did when she lashed out. She tortured all possible prey, even those loyal to her.

All gods were blind in their rage. All gods didn't care.

Etro came down with physical and mental pain; which ever would hurt her prey the most.

Lightning already knew what the goddess would do when she came after her, maybe she already has.

The behemoth wasn't coming, its roar too far and still at the camp.

Physical pain wouldn't make the guardian tick.

Reliving an endless memory, something she never would be able to escape from.

Even now, she was falling into it. The world changing before her eyes, darkening into a familiar night, with shouts of men filling the air, along with the screech and wail of a woman, struggling in their hold. Her body stung sharply as she pushed through the underbrush, bursting out on the beach just in time to see two men throw the woman in, a man standing on the beach, watching the show.

Her own scream filled the air, deaf to all ears.

* * *

Noctis hissed when he finally stilled, his body bruised and throbbing. Near him, many other groans and moans joined him, alerting him that his friends were still alive.

Grumbling, he tried to push himself up, only to topple over when his arm collapsed under him. Gritting his teeth, he rolled to his side, clutching his wrist tightly. It must have been sprained. Opening his eyes, Noctis found his sprawled behind him, clutching their heads and sides as they slowly rose, over all, they looked fine, just a little bruised up.

Sucking in a breath, Noctis joined them, clutching his arm delicately as he rose. Ignis quickly rushed to his side, eyes on his arm. "Its just a sprain," Noctis said quickly, but Ignis kept coming, reaching for the knives he had on his belt, waiting to be thrown with deadly accuracy.

It clicked in his head then that Ignis mustn't have been looking at his arm at all, but at the guardian behind him.

Noctis quickly turned around, finding Lightning on the ground in her human form, wreathing and hissing, tears rolling down her cheeks as wild burst of static danced over her body and into the air, making her body glow slightly. It looked as if she was torn between staying human or turning into the demonic horse. Immediately, Noctis rushed to her side, crouching down and looming over her, reaching out and quickly jerking back when a wild spark snapped at him, Lightning curling away and twisting, her hands curling into the earth.

"Light," he murmured.

Her eyes flickered, glowing foggy orbs blinking blindly before the sealed closed, her teeth bared as she emitted a sound that was a mix between a hiss and whimper.

"Noctis," the stern voice of Gladiolus rose up, and the prince turned to see all three staring down at them, hands still as they were reaching or holding their weapons tightly, ready to bring them out for use.

"Its alright," Nocts eased, or tried too. "She's a friend."

"_That's_ what kept you inside this forest though?" Ignis hissed, waving a knife down in the woman's crumbled direction.

"She did get us away from the behemoth," Prompto voiced, glancing back just as a noted bellow rose up from the monster, rearing back as it howled to the sky, thick, black clouds rising up behind it.

"Was she really?" Ignis bit out, shooting the blonde a glare. "Or has she fancied you as she did with this idiot," he scowled, waving down at Noctis this time, ignoring his friend's sharp protest at that.

"Well she is pretty easy on the eyes," Prompto admitted shamelessly. Noctis rolled his eyes, turning back to Lightning and trying to snap her out of it, and get past the static around her.

"Oh for the dear love of Bhuni-"

"Enough!" Gladiolus exclaimed, pushing himself between the two, making sure Ignis didn't charge at the smirking blonde. Moving past them, he crouched beside Noctis, wincing at the sharp buzz in the air. Noctis seemed to hardly notice or care by how close he was. "Alright Noct," the eldest said, "what's the big deal, what's going on?"

"Do all of you remember Etro?" Noctis asked, still not turning away from the woman.

"The Death Goddess?" Ignis asked, stepping closer and leaning over, frowning down at the woman. "The discarded daughter of Bhunivelze?"

"Yeah, this has to do with her," Noctis explained. "Etro resided in Bodhum and Lightning was a guardian for her, I don't know about that behemoth, but Lightning has been serving Etro for a long time."

"So did she used to be human or something?" Prompto asked.

"Yeah, she took on that form for the first time when she was about eleven, then permanently when she was twenty one, and hasn't aged since."

"And what brought on this _brilliant _ idea of getting involved with a goddess and her guardian?" Ignis asked, frowning disapprovingly down at Noctis.

"Trying to figure out how to get Bodhum peacefully, and to find why Lightning was so protective of it," Noctis said, reaching out to Lightning again, pushing past the static and resting his hand on her, flinching hard at the painful tingle riding up his arm and into his body. Through his tingling skin, it felt like he was touching ice under his palm. Weakly, he squeezed her shoulder, trying to get some kind of rise out her; it only agitated the electricity more.

Ignis quickly jumped on him, tugging at his wincing jacket and nearly letting the prince go at the shock that spread to him. "Noctis let her go," Ignis uttered, wincing and shaking.

He ignored them, continued to grip the guardian, shaking her slightly, oblivious to the continuous sparks riding up his arm, his eyes locked on her pained expression, murmuring and hissing incoherent words as she quivered under his palm.

"Noct," Prompto insisted.

Gladiolus quickly reached out, sharply tugging both the prince and adviser away, one murmuring a shaky thank you while the other struggled slightly at the grip the bodyguard had on him. Only to be shaken up slightly at that struggle. "Snap out of it would you?" Gladiolus scoled, scowling down at the prince before moving his gaze to the shuddering woman before him, not looking too good with the sparks all around her and the bloody chest. "There's not much we can do for her right now," Gladiolus said, keeping Noctis back. "That static's acting like a shield. Best to wait it out."

"Yeah, sure, great idea," Prompto declared, "and lets just ignore the raging behemoth behind us."

"So long as it doesn't come our way," Ignis eased, wincing as he curled his hands.

Glaring at them and past them at the behemoth still tearing at the camp, Noctis casts one last glance at Lightning, grimly debating with himself and his friends reasoning. "Alright," he said, brushed Gladiolus off. "Till that behemoth comes our way, its not the problem."

"We shouldn't call Lightning our problem either," Ignis voiced, already knowing what else Noctis would have said next. "Personally, I think our biggest issue is getting away from here alive. That's what I think we should focus on." When Noctis opened his mouth, Ignis quickly said, "Lightning is immortal, I don't know what's going on, but I think she has a better chance of surviving than any of us. And by all that electricity around her, I don't think she is expecting help."

Ignis looked back as the behemoth bellowed loudly again. Licking his lips, he said, "Lets just focus on staying alive and out of that creature's sight. Even Lightning herself was scared it."

"It could have been that she was vulnerable," Prompto offered, eyeing the behemoth as well.

"Or it is something worse than Lightning," Noctis reasoned, more to himself than anyone else.

"Well lets duck under the trees for now," Gladiolus suggested, "that way we can get out of its sight. Noctis I'm sorry, butt here isn't much we can do with moving her. But Ignis is right, she is immortal."

"Yeah, lets just hide and try and figure everything out safely," Prompto agreed. "Besides, if Lightning wakes and that behemoth comes charging at us, I don't want to be caught in the middle of that."

Noctis eyed the pained woman on the ground before him, than glanced up at the monster behind him. He remembered how when he first met Lightning, how easily she towered over him, he could sense and see the power she had, how easily overwhelming it was at times. The behemoth though was easily three times her size, and the sight and feeling of power was much more intimidating than Lightning ever could be.

For some reason though, Noctis felt that Lightning was still the stronger of the two.

Even if all logic pointed out that she would loose against it.

_By_ herself.

Noctis rounded on LIghtning, darting over and placing his hands on her again, wincing slightly at the violent shock he got as he shook, calling out her name as he tried to rouse.

"Noctis!" his friends cried, rushing over, their voices mixed up with aggravation and worry. Distantly he could hear them squabble, "We just got you away from her!" and "I am not telling the king that your brain got fried!"

Still he ignored them, roughly shaking Lightning, intent on waking her.

And it worked.

Like a click, Lightning's eyes flew open, freezing them all when they saw the ivory glow in her eyes, cold and empty. Before any of them could react or draw the prince away, in a flash of light, a demonic horse loomed over them all, more specifically Nocris. Grounded on his back, Noctis stared up as Lightning as she peered down at him, hissing and growling with her fangs bared, blood slowly crawling down her chest from the puncture wound, slithering like a dark snake around the closest leg.

"Light," he murmured, inching back slightly, as those fangs drew closer as if Lightning was debating using them or not. Before she could come up with a decision, a knife flew at her, nicking her snout and bouncing off. Lightning jerked up, locking her eyes on Ignis. Screeching, Lightning flew over the prince, diving straight at Ignis. Snapping at him, Ignis ducked under her jaws, drawing away as Lightning followed after him. Gldiolus flew at the guardian, wrapping his arms around her neck and squeezing.

Growling, sparks flew and rose up around her, shocking Gladiolus off. No sooner was she freed that she was shot at, Prompto pointing a shotgun right at her. Screaming fiercely at him, static flew around her body like a coat sparks, she came charging as a ball of light. Prompto braced himself as she drew nearer, squinting against the light. "Noct," he called out, "tell your girlfriend to cool it."

Lightning was nearly upon him when a dark blur came and shoved her aside, toppling them both over. Lightning hissed and snarled, sending and endless wave of static at Noctis as he struggled to pin her down. "That's enough Lightning!" he shouted over her cries. She only struggled harder, thrashing under him and nearly tossing him off. Desperately, he clung to her, gritting his teeth as she shocked him over and over again, his own magic spiking slightly.

"Claire!" he shouted out instinctively.

Lightning stilled under him. As did everyone else around them. The only thing to be heard was the behemoth in the distance, and the huff and pants of the horse as she lay still under Noctis, her glowing eyes dimming into the familiar aqua. Slowly, Noctis drew away, giving her room as she slowly drew up, her eyes blinking as if she was waking from a dream, her mind flying.

Claire.

Her name was Claire.

She was Claire.

The spell broken, the change happened faster than she was prepared for. Light flared around her, lightning darting around the light, catching the attention of the behemoth, turning its head to see the light shooting up into the air. When it cleared, she stood human before them, the clothes she wore ragged and torn, leaning heavily against a double bladed spear, each end shaped roughly like an s. She herself felt as worn as the clothes she wore, but she also felt like new. Like she was alive and dead at the same time. She felt both weak and strong, sturdy and delicate. She felt like she could topple at any blow but could always get up from it.

She was limitless and limited.

She was mortal again...

Slowly, she shifted, feeling the warm metal below her fingertips, she breathed in the air, any of the smells that she could catch suddenly gone from her. She couldn't smell the trees or the ripe bloom of a flower, she couldn't smell anything past the heavy smell of smoke. She couldn't hear anything, she could hear the men around her breathe or how their hearts raced despite their stiffness.

All she could hear was the cackle of roaring flames and the lumbering steps of the behemoth; she couldn't hear anything past them. She felt small, and limited. All the senses she had gone.

Lightning was gone.

Passed from this world. Dying moments before she should have. Moments she would have used to kill Nabaat.

"Lightning?" Noctis asked, his voice rising out and drifting around in the back of her mind.

Lightning was dead human... now she was a human herself, wasn't she? She couldn't go around thinking like that anymore... she was human, she wasn't Lightning anymore. Lightning couldn't kill Nabaat anymore...

But she still could... couldn't she?

Even as immortal, even as Lightning, she couldn't bring Dysley Nabaat down... Even as Lightning, she couldn't bring his descendent Jihl down either. Lightning couldn't kill them, it was like she was never meant too.

Maybe... just maybe...Lightning wasn't meant too, maybe she...

Noctis slowly drew closer, cautious of the woman slumped against the spear, still unmoving as the behemoth shifted itself, slowly drawing nearer as it growled and grumbled to itself, eyeing the five humans that stood away from the camp.

"Lightning?" he tried again, nearly jumping when she did respond.

"Claire."

"What?"

"I am Claire," she whispered, tightening her grip on the spear. She was Claire.

Claire.

Not Lightning.

Slowly she drew up, wincing slightly as she tightly gripped the spear, keeping all her weight on it as the wound on her chest ached at her and her movement. In response to her pain, the spear pulsed with energy and life, a crystal rose rested near the upper blade, one she recognized, glowed brightly, and energy flew through it and into her palms, rising up her arms and into her body, swelling around the wound in her chest. Closing her eyes and relaxing into the warmth, she breathed in easily as the pain of the gun wound faded away the skin tightening and hardening till only a small mark of it was left behind. Smiling, she rested her forehead against the metal bar, feeling the crystal near her physically and mentally. She whispered to it, "Hello my friend, how does it feel to be out on your own again?"

The crystal flared confidently and Claire drew herself up, standing straighter like she was reminded of the current situation. She turned to the four men, then to see the behemoth looming near, sneering and growling at them as it loomed over them. Meeting its beady red gaze, staring directly at them, Claire observed and challenged its gaze.

Born of Etro's wrath, it was everything a follower would fear. Large, mindless, and merciless. Not even the good praise and will of the goddess could save a loyal follower, there was no such thing when a god was angry. And like any angry being, they lash out blindly at anything and everything around them and that could lead up to that very spark.

Like humans.

Tightening her grip one the spear, Clarie narrowed her eyes at it fearlessly, remaining unmoving as it took another threatening step near. When she didn't flinch away like it wanted, the behemoth bellowed at them, charging at them thoughtlessly.

"Oh shit," Prompto uttered, stepping back a few steps as the behemoth came at them.

Claire stretched out the spear and stabbed it into the ground, muttering a few words, she withdrew it, clasping it in the middle, it broke apart into two equal blades. Where the ground had been stabbed, light filtered through and spread. Coming out of the light, a familiar demonic horse came out of the ground, the biggest difference between Lightning and this horse was that this one had armor, black and white armor, with bright violet eyes. Rearing and snarling, the armored horse lashed at the air.

Without a second glance at the men, Claire leaps up, naturally landing on the armored horse, they charged straight at the behemoth, leaving the baffled boys behind. Noctis was the first to snap out of it, it clicked in his head that Claire was charging straight at the monster without either of them. "Come on!" Noctis ordered to his friends, darting after them and landing on the horse's rear, right behind Claire. "Aim for the head," Claire told him, turning back to see him. "We can get you close, but you have to be ready for the ride of your life." Looking back when he heard the shouts, Noctis saw Gladiolus and Ignis running after them, with Prompto staying behind, aiming at the behemoth.

"Can you watch their backs as well?" he asked.

"So long as they don't mind heights," she replied, leaning closer to Odin so the horse could gain speed. Rearing back, Claire threw half her blade at the behemoth, hitting it right above its left brow, bring it to a rearing stop. "Go," she whispered and Noctis flew forward, his magic spiking as he flew at the monster, a variety of weapons forming around him. Reaching for his primary falchion, Noctis hit the behemoth hard and fast, right below its left eye. With its pained cry filling the air, Noctis dislodged his weapon and ran up, grabbing the blade Claire threw, intent on using it as he scraped and scabbed at the monster.

As soon as he touched it though, a real jolt went through him, nearly shocking him off the behemoth, especially as it reared and shook, trying to dislodge him and shake off every attack sent its way. Gritting his teeth, Noctis reached for the blade again, shaking as he struggled to hold it. It was like holding real, raw lightning, not the sparks Claire sent out when she was the guardian. Those seemed small compared to this.

Grounding himself, Noctis pulled the blade free, sucking in sharply as the rush of energy coursing through him, burning through his nerves and leaving him energized, his magic spiking madly, almost overwhelming him with power. Making use of it, Noctis took it upon himself, dragging Claire's blade up along the tough flesh, easily cracking it and leaving a trail of sparks to ignite in his wake, torturing the monster even more.

Claire watched, impressed, as Noctis made use of Odin's lightning, respecting him for even managing to use it. Where Odin's mere presence filled her with life, to any other, it was overwhelming and painful. She's seen it before when bandits tried to steal the crystal from her mother. When they held that shard that represented their connection to the eidolon, they felt strength and life; but those bandits and thieves, as soon as they snatched Odin up, they were on the ground, twitching and thrashing as if a large bolt came down from the sky to strike them.

For Noctis to take it and make use for it, showed just how much good grace Etro had with him; she was sure it'd return once this tantrum was done.

Clutching Odin's mane tightly, Claire braced herself as they continued their loop around, her eyes locked on the demon's thick neck. "Get me up there," she whispered to him, listening to his promising huff as he sped up, quickly lifting off and throwing his head violently, throwing her hard and fast into the air, straight towards the neck.

The behemoth saw her too late as she took her blade and plunged it as deeply as she could into it, letting loose a violent thunder into the wound and letting spark throughout the monster's body. Screaming loudly at the pain, the behemoth shook savagely, easily throwing her off though her blade stayed in its neck faithfully. Grasping its rigid skin, Claire slid down it, clinging to every crevice and edge she could find till she skid to a stop, wincing as her arms were jerked. Adjusting her grip, she reared a fist back, letting the static spike around her knuckles before slamming it back down.

Gladiolus hooted and shouted as he sailed through the air, a large grin on his face as he was tossed away, landing safely on the horse's back as it easily caught him, seemingly coming out of thin air. Soon Ignis was quick to join him, having much less fun with the behemoth than the royal bodyguard.

"Can you believe how fast this thing can go?!" Gladiolus shouted over the wind as Odin sped around the monster, Ignis not bothering to respond as he clung to Gladiolus; the two men catching sight of Noctis going up along its sides, dragging two swords with him across its skin, one they recognized to be one of Claire's. The other was his favorite out of all his weapons, a few others darting out of thin air and digging into the behemoth side. As Odin neared the behemoth's front, they caught side of the guardian herself, trying to crawl up its shoulder, leaving a trail of lightning over it. Looking up past it, Gladiolus spotted the other piece of her spear lodged in its throat.

"That'll kill it!" Gladiolus exclaimed, pointing up at the blade, Ignis following his gaze. "Keep him busy," the scarred man shouted, turning away and tugging at the horse's mane. Already the beast seemed to know what he wanted. Speeding up, Odin took to the air, throwing the scarred guard away like he did with his mistress, leaving the adviser behind.

Like a bullet, Gladiolus flew, shouting in glee as he aimed his great broadsword at its neck, right next to Claire's. With a violent jerk, Gladiolus lodged his sword in its neck and was thrown off by the collision, easily and quickly caught by Odin.

As did the behemoth.

Snarling, it dove after the three, with Ignis clinging to the horse's mane for dear life and Gladiols struggling to stay balanced as Odin tore off, the behemoth on his heels. Noctis quickly stabbed the two blades into the monster's skin, keeping him grounded as it started to move wildly, Claire still struggling to stay on, half gripping its uneven skin, half crawling back to the blades in it's neck.

Prompto who had spent the entire time shooting and distracting it, froze when he saw it coming his way, Odin, Ignis, and Gladiolus leading the way.

"Oh no," he whispered, taking a few steps back. "No, no, no, no!" Whirling around, the blonde tore off, only to be easily scooped up in the horse's mouth as they sped away. Just as it was nearly upon them, Claire leaps forward, grasping the blade and sending as much energy as she could into it, shouting as loud as she could, "THUNDAGA!"

Dark clouds that gradually rolled in over time, a storm just waiting to break, broke out as a large bolt came down upon the behemoth, immobilizing it as the raging energy pulsed down upon the behemoth, an endless wave of power pushing down on it. As soon as that power had hit, both Noctis and Claire were thrusted away towards the torn up camp, Odin and his companions stilled as they were momentarily blinded.

When the light cleared, the behemoth stood still for a moment before it collapsed on the ground, not even a weak, defeat growl came from it.

Rain followed it down, showering over Bodhum and all the living occupants left in it and cooling the fanning flames that were growing in the area.

Where the campsite used to be, Claire laid there, drained and stiff, her body shaking at the overuse of magic, feeling empty with all the power gone. She didn't even feel like she could get up, not even sit up. If anything, what she really wanted right now was to pass out. And with the soothing rain coming down on her hot and dreary body, Claire was tempted to fall asleep.

In the back of her mind though, the glimpse of Noctis flying through the air with her buzzed in the back of her head. He landed here as well, didn't he? Instinctively, it felt like something she should see, even in this state, to see if he was here and well.

Pushing her arching and heavy muscles, Claire slowly rose up, nearly toppling over a few times as she struggled to rise and stand on her weak legs. She was barely up for a minute before a loud bang filled the air and a sharp pain bit at her shoulder. Screaming out, Claire fell back down to the ground, her hands flying to her shoulder, looking up to see an equally battered up Nabaat looming over her, slouched on one of the overturn trucks, looming high in the air, clutching a gun and shaking as she struggled to take aim.

Claire growled to herself. Of course Nabaat survived the behemoth. Of course she appeared again with Lightning gone and her mortal again, and exhausted.

"So this is the mighty Lightning," Nabaat spoke out, her voice shaking along with the rest of her, sounding twisted and delusional to Claire's ears. "human and near dead, laying down on the ground at my mercy. And they said Lightning would bring my end." Nabaat cackled, "How can you bring my end now?"

Claire didn't bother replying, silently glaring up at the cracked woman.

"You can't!" Nabaat answered for her, laughing as she waved her gun around. "You can't kill me, you can never kill me! Lightning will not be my end!" she swore to the air, shakily standing, much like Claire, she nearly toppled over, Claire saw that one of her legs were bloody and tore up. Despite the pain she must have been going through, Nabaat stood proud, teetering a little, but easily standing over Claire still slumped to the ground, glaring up at her on her perch.

"Change!" Nabaat ordered out. "Change back into the monster you are! I want the monster, the monster Lightning!" she screeched, letting loose a wild shot, Claire flinching slightly when that bullet hit the earth a foot away.

"Change!" she screamed.

Still, Claire did nothing. She didn't move, she didn't talk. Laying there on the ground, watching the insanity shift and change the woman, making her shake harder, wobbling even more from where she stood. When Claire didn't move, she finally did. Stepping closer to the edge, she pointed her trembling gun at Claire.

"Change or I will kill you, change so I can truly kill the monster!" Nabaat laughed, her fingers moving on their own and pulling down on the trigger, not even waiting for the shift in the guardian that would make her the monster. The bullet flew straight down at Claire, only to bounce off as a dark blur flew over her, covering with his body, a circle of weapons hovering around him.

Nabaat stilled at the sight, staring down at the prince that so willingly protected the monster from her. She screamed down at him, shooting violent only for his weapons to circle them, easily deflecting the bullets. She screamed down at the monster, still shooting relentlessly. She screamed out to the world, her finger pulling that trigger down till no more bullets flew out, with only relentless clicks deafened by her wail. She screamed and screamed and screamed till it broke into a chopped up laugh, a mad, defeated laugh that filled out over the rain.

"You can't kill me," she cackled, "you can't-"

She never got to finish.

Almost like the world itself was done with her endless wails, a violent bolt came down upon Jihl without warning, the screeching hiss and the flare of light blinding all as it graced the demolished campsite. When it faded, Jihl stood stiff, her expression in shock. With a subtle sway, she fell over and off the truck, landing to the ground with a dull thud.

It was only the rain and Noctis' panting breath left for Claire to hear, staying still under him, staring at the body that used to be Nabaat. It was done. It was finally done.

Nabaat was dead.

Nabaat was finally dead.

"Li-Claire?"

Slowly, she turned to Noctis looming over her, eyeing her warily. Warily, she smiled up at him before her eyes fell closed and she lost her sense to the world.

It felt like a long time since she's slept like this.

* * *

**DEATH BY LIGHTNING! **

**makes it all the more funnier when it happens right in the middle of the evil laugh. **

**ignis' weapon is a katana, but its mentioned that he also has knives that he can throw at enemies. gladiolus is noctis' personal bodyguard and has been at his side since the beginning along with ignis, specifically, he does hand to hand combat but can summon a great broadsword like noctis... it sort of reminds me of terra's keyblade from kingdom hearts...  
**

**that was the longest battle i've ever written against a behemoth. originally it was just claire taking it out but i am glad that i was able to include the other, especially noctis' friends, they hardly ever get any stage light. this is also the first time i put in magical attack names.  
**

**i can't begin to tell you how weird it is to write Claire instead of Lightning. actually i'm wondering, would you guys prefer her to be Lightning from now on or Claire? i might just end up sticking with claire because this is a rebirth for her, and there is only one more chapter after this.  
**

**so i've been house sitting for a friend of mom's four like... four days and i spent quite a bit writing on probably the longest chapter ever for The Lightning Strike, and more specifically, its last. i'll be posting up an epilogue to really wrap it up along with a bit of information for my next lightis story, one that i'm really, really, really excited for. **

**this new story i had going on in my head for the past two years now! i think its ready to come out XD **

**anyway, thank you everyone for reading The Lightning Strike. because it was a little different than what was usually out there, i didn't expect it to get much attention. i certainly wasn't expecting the reviews to go up and above 40! **

**so, thank you all for reading, following, and faving; and especially for reviewing. reviews are what helped the most in pushing this story on and to encourage me to always think and plot it out. i look forward to posting the epilogue for you guys and seeing all of you in my next story. **


	16. Chapter 16

**alright, here we are in the epilogue and the official end of The Lightning Strike. i thank everyone for reading, following, faving, and reviewing this fic; i really can't tell you guys how happy it makes me to hear how many has enjoyed this story.**

**as a reminder, this fic was inspired by _Goblin Wood_ written by Hilari Bell; though it really doesn't follow the book, now that i think about it, the closest this follows to the book has to be the first chapter over all. **

**anyway, now that TLS is done, i'll be posting up a new lightis story ;) and this one has been in my head for two years! that's actually about the time i discovered lightis. so keep an eye out for ****_falsum in uno, falsum in omnibus_. i'm going to try and write a few chapters ahead before i post it so it might be a while... maybe next weekend it'll be posted...? maybe...**

** hope to see you guys there!  
**

**Plot: False in one thing, false in everything. Like the false tales of heroes and monsters, good and evil, life and death. False like the glory and words. Even if the world believed such things, they knew the truth, and will always know. And will always remember.**

* * *

Claire breathed in the fresh, humid air; relaxing at the heavy smell of trees and salt. Listening keenly with her ears, she could make out the rouse of the growing Bodhum around her, the scuffle of people waking and stirring in the morning shine; it wasn't as bad as she had imagined it was. Opening her eyes, Claire eyed the new Bodhum before her.

Five months have passed since both Nabaat and Lightning had died. Five months since the greatest change she's ever experienced happened. She was Claire again, human again. And it never felt so right and natural. And with Lightning gone, the construction for homes in Bodhum started to immense. Thanks to the prince though, it was shaped to what she believed to be acceptable to Etro.

Two kinds of homes were built in Bodhum.

Homes found in the trees and homes built out of stone in between the gaps of those trees, specifically for the people that couldn't stand heights. Wooden bridges stretched out beneath the canopy and high over the ground, allowing people to easily get around whenever the natural life of Bodhum couldn't.

With these homes being built and leaving the natural life that grew alone, Bodhum's original plan changed. What was suppose to be a business city was becoming a quiet, peaceful, tourist attraction, with some residents coming permanently. With homes and rentals built more inside the forest itself, shops were built along or closer to the bay.

The bay and the natural world was probably the two biggest attractions to Bodhum. It was another available beach nd eople had a chance to live and see life they haven't before; many animals returned after three months and Bodhum almost seemed like its old self again, even with the constructions and the growth of people.

Though Claire didn't think she'd ever get used to hear some lady scream every time she saw a lizard basking on the porch. Still, overall, Claire would acknowledge and admit that life was good, even with the many other changes in humanity that Noctis was slowly showing her, life was good and she was glad to have it back.

"Morn' 'aire," a groggy voice groaned out, and Claire turned to see Noctis slip out on her porch, joining her as she looked over Bodhum, his hair array with bedhead, and a sleepy look with dark shadows under his eyes. Claire winced slightly at those eyes, a little grateful that she has yet to go to the capital where Noctis lives and works; though he has been talking about taking her up to the capital sometime, both were waiting till she was fully up to date with the century.

During the five months when construction started, Noctis personally saw to it that Claire was the head over Bodhum, something he called a mayor, ensuring its safety and that it was as she would want it to be; something she was grateful for and enjoyed.

Naturally, Claire offered the prince an already made cup of coffee, which he took gratefully.

The coffee machine was one of the first things Claire was taught to use, specifically by Ignis and Noctis. They both said it was the most important drink of the day; though Claire found it to be a horrible tasting drink; and had her try a cup, which would increase her energy and magic, supposedly. Being someone that didn't have coffee in her time, it was quite a first hand experience. For everyone. She wouldn't go into details about the experience but it involved an energized Odin and a day full of lightning storms, violent and strong lightning storms.

Either way, it ended with both of them making her swear to never drink another cup again.

"I'm glad you're visiting," Claire voiced as Noctis took a long dragging sip, moaning into the drink. "You look dead."

"Just what every man wants to hear in the morning," he mumbled out, yawning slightly.

Claire simply smirked, her aqua eyes flashing with impish amusement.

"So what's the plan for today?" he asked, taking another sip.

"You're sleeping," she stated.

He arced a tired brow at her. "And you?"

"I've got something to do today," she said.

"And you don't want me to come?" he asked, feigning hurt.

"You're about to pass out," she pointed out.

"I have coffee," he argued, saying it like it was the key to saving the world.

She grinned, merely shaking her head at him. "Go back to sleep Noct, this is something I want to do alone, and you came here for a break."

"Alright, alright," he eased, waving her off as he dumped his cup over. "If I'm going to sleep I'm not going to need that anymore. Night Claire."

"See you later," she said, watching him slip back into her home, the highest of them, giving her a perfect view of the bay. Once he was gone, she slid over the railing and fell down to the ground. Once there, she slipped down the familiar path to the bay. As much as she loved going along the bridges and being high above the world, it was nostalgic walking in between the trees, and feeling the grass brush against her legs. It brought back the memories of always walking this way as Lightning.

When she reached the bay, she ignored the sand and water, and the easy hum of the waves going over the grains. Instead, she turned to a familiar area her new neighbors had yet to touch, and heading towards it fearlessly.

She could understand why there has yet to be a move to build in this area. Out of all of Bodhum, this part of the forest got the worst damage and has yet to fully regrow, unlike the rest of Bodhum. The trees were charred black and leafless, with only shy mushrooms dotting along the ground and their sides. Snow white ash laid heavily on the ground, leaving obvious trails to all that slipped in. Staring into the thicket of broken wood for a moment, Claire slipped in, letting her steps join the other obvious trails.

Easily and quietly, she slipped through the forest, easily stepping over and around all scattered trees and branches till she reached her destination. It was barely recognizable to her eyes. Growing up here her whole childhood and visiting through the centuries...

To see it like this, a stack black planks, some standing while the rest was just ash and bits on the ground, was an aching sight. Drawing nearer, Claire reached out, lightly pressing her hand on the closest plank, watching as it crumbled and broke under the light touch.

"Did it hurt?" she aloud, listening to the silence. Nothing moved or stirred. Nothing came to her, no feeling or presence. She was all alone. For the moment. "I know what its like to be burned," she went on, despite the empty air around her. "As Lightning...while I was Lightning, I... I went through a lot you know. You probably can't imagine half the things I took..."

The air seemed to shift, feeling drearier than before.

"Its not your fault," she eased. "You were angry... and betrayed, and so was I. I...I wanted it as much as you did. I...I wanted to hurt them... all of them, everyone that turned their back on us. On you. I...wish that it didn't turn out...that way. It felt right," she admitted, "seeing the fear, to be feared. To be left alone, no longer hurt...

"Its what I needed the first century. All that anger I had, it was vented and taken out. Each passing one made the experience a little worse, and then...it didn't matter anymore. I don't know if Odin covered or I just stopped caring..." Claire paused, breathing in shakily. "When Lightning died it all came back. The first few months were... unbearable as the reality came down on me. Of what I was and did, and for how long..."

"It must have been worse for you, always stuck here, never moving, never seeing the world change and only this section...the only thing you had was your anger to hold too, nothing else. Even when I had my own rage, there was Bodhum and its beauty to help calm me... you had this twisted part of it..."

She breathed in, wrapping her arms around herself and hugging herself slightly. Her chest feeling tight and heavy, like there was a stone weighing down on her, making her choke slightly. "I'm... I"m sorry it took so long for me to drop by. I was a mess and I couldn't bring myself to... You don't have to stay here anymore. Nabaat is gone. His memory, that need to control us...its gone mom. Nabaat is gone. You can leave this place now, and I... I think maybe it is time. I'm... I'm done clinging to the past."

Finally there was movement in the air. Looking up, Claire watching a silver blue glow shyly drifted up above the rubble, and hovering, peering at her as it flickered like a flame. Slowly, it drew near her. Smiling, Claire reached out, shaking slightly, her vision blurring as water flickered in the corner of her eyes. The flame slid into her palm and Claire felt her warmth spread throughout her palm, any dreariness that was before faded away with a soothing warmth.

"Things will be better," Claire whispered, bringing the flame close to her chest, feeling it pulse and beat along with her own heart. "Noctis, the man that brought us peace, he's going to be here, at my side. I, I feel like he will be."

The flame flared to life and Claire drew away, watching the light shape the flame into a new butterfly, its spots near white against its black body and pattern, fluttering in her palms. "I'll honor you," she whispered, "my first born daughter, whoever she'll be, will be Averia, named after you and all you did for me before..."

The butterfly flew up, resting at the bridge of her nose. Smiling slightly, Claire softly declared, "I love you mom, always have, always will. And I... thank you, for everything, for always staying with me... I love you."

The butterfly rest there for a moment, its wings flickering slightly before it finally lifted off and high into the sky. The air around her shifted, becoming lighter and brighter than before. A light pressure tickled Claire's bare shoulder and she turned to see a familiar black and blue butterfly. Smiling down at it, she quietly bid, "Guide her well Etro, guide us all."

Etro lifted off, joining her mother in the sky. Claire watched them go till she couldn't see them anymore, disappearing against the bright blue sky.

_Goodbye mom. _

* * *

**to explain a bit: **

**Claire still has her powers, she can work with thunder magic and still summon Odin. originally, she was going to be just a normal human with no powers but by how the last chapter went, i decided she ended up keeping only thing that she isn't is immortal. she can die now, and age.  
**

**here she is saying goodbye to her mother, admitting her feelings, thoughts, and sins for past centuries. **

**her relationship with Noctis...hm...i guess you could say its on the way to dating or they are in a sense, but still have yet to really acknowledge it. though Claire gets a sense that will end up together no matter the pace. **

**Averia was going to be Lightning's real name, which is a type of flower or meant flower. Averia was probably inspired because Lightning was originally going to be a flirtatious and out there character full of charm, but when they changed her into something more serious, i guess they decided that Eclair/Claire was more fitting for her character. **

**because i like the name Averia and did sort of wish they kept it since it was such a really uncommon name, i decided that would be her mother's name and would honor her first born daughter with that name. that's probably something i'll keep in all my future fics when lightning has a daughter, her name will be Averia. **

**again, thanks for reading and i hope to see more of you guys in the future :) **


End file.
